Seduccion en el caribe
by Lady Tomoyo BLack
Summary: Hermione cree tenerlo todo bajo control en cuanto al asunto de relaciones se trata pero Draco va a disfrutar demostrándole lo contrario. Todo puede suceder cuando un abogado en divorcios anti-matrimonio se encapricha con una Psicóloga de parejas, hará hasta lo imposible para seducirla para después de haber cumplido su cometido restregárselo en la cara y desecharla.
1. Chapter 1

_Historia basada (adaptada) de la novela de la autora Sarah Morgan._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Título:** Seducción en el Caribe

**Summary**: Ella cree tenerlo todo bajo control y el va a disfrutar demostrándole lo contrario.

**Nota de la autora: **Espero que les agrade esta nueva adaptación y comenten si les gusta por donde va el camino de esta historia. Disfrútenlo y gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo: <strong>

El despiado abogado siciliano Draco Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere y ahora quiere a Hermione Granger la que lo rechazo una vez pero ahora que ha vuelto a su vida no la dejara escapar.

La usara y luego la abandonara tal y como hace con todas las mujeres. Además las circunstancias se han convertido en su mejor aliado; Hermione se ha viasto obligada a trabajar para el sustituyendo a su hermana desaparecida, que por desgracia es su secretaria y esta apunto de perder el empleo.

Ella le presentara batalla por el dia pero en la noche el tomara el control. Pronto tendrá a una virgen en su cama y hara lo que haga falta para no dejarla ir, hasta que se canse de ella.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste estanueva historia y que me apoyan al igual que con las otras.<p>

Nos leemos pronto

XOXO!


	2. Chapter 2

_Historia basada (adaptada) de la novela de la autora Sarah Morgan._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Título:** Seducción en el Caribe

**Summary**: Ella cree tenerlo todo bajo control y el va a disfrutar demostrándole lo contrario.

**Nota de la autora: **Espero que les agrade esta nueva historia y comenten si les gusta por donde va el camino de esta trama. Disfrútenlo y gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

El _signor_ Malfoy no tiene hueco en su agenda hasta dentro de 5 meses – la rubia despampanante que estaba en la recepción hablaba un perfecto español y estaba muy bien entrenada. – los abogados de su calibre especializados en divorcios están muy demandados esta temporada.

Hermione apretó los puños. – No necesito un abogado especializado en divorcios. No es por eso que lo busco.

Ella sabía muy bien que todos sus clientes eran hombres. Lo sabia todo de el. Sabía que cuando un hombre le confiaba su divorcio a Draco Malfoy, la otra parte podía darse por vencida. La misión de ese despiadado siciliano era dejar desamparadas a las mujeres que les ponían fin a sus relaciones.

Draco Malfoy se había hecho millonario a la edad de 30 años y si aun seguía ejerciendo era por puro placer - ¿Quién podría encontrar placer en destruir frágiles matrimonios?

La recepcionista daba suaves golpecitos sobre la mesa con sus perfectas uñas pintadas.-Puedo hablar con alguien de su equipo.

-Necesito hablar con el- consumida por la preocupación, Hermione trato de pensar con claridad, llevaba tres noches sin dormir y la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo a mil por hora. – Por favor he venido a Roma para hablar personalmente con el, es algo personal que solo incumbe a Draco Malfoy y a mi.

El rostro pálido de su hermana la atormentaba sin cesar, pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a revelar los secretos familiares a esa gélida belleza.

La recepcionista levanto las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad, como sino creyera que una mujer como Hermione pudiera tener algo personal con Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Le ha dado su numero de móvil?

-No, pero…

-Entonces esta claro que no quiere que contacte con el, las mujeres que tienen una relación "_especial"_ siempre tienen ese numero.

Hermione hubiera querido decirle que los abogados arrogantes y crueles no eran su tipo, pero se dio cuenta que no le creería. Draco Malfoy era un imán para las mujeres, lejos de ser un factor disuasorio, su profesión no hacia sino aumentar su atractivo. Era como si todas las mujeres del planeta se hubieran propuesto conquistar al afamado cínico. Hermione se hizo a un lado para darle paso a otra bella joven.

-El jefe esta en el gimnasio descargando energía contra el saco de boxeo. Si llega ese informe que estaba esperando, mándalo al piso dieciséis.

* * *

><p>Mientras Hermione escuchaba la conversación, reparo en los ascensores que se encontraban al final del recibidor. Sin pensar en lo que hacia se echo andar hacia ellos y entro en el que estaba abierto, sin perder ni un segundo apretó el botón del piso 16.<p>

Al cerrarse la puerta sintió un gran alivio pero se dio cuenta que no le duraría mucho. Todavía tenia que acceder a Draco Malfoy. Con manos temblorosas abrió su bolso y busco los documentos que había llevado para trabajar en el avión. ¿Qué clase de informe esperaba Draco Malfoy? ¿Algo formal y discreto? ¿Grueso? ¿Delgado? ¿Algo en un sobre cerrado?

Con el corazón desbocado, Hermione saco una carpeta y la puso bajo su brazo. No parecía muy oficial pero no tenía otra cosa. Se miro en el espejo por última vez y encontró a una seria joven vestida con una sobria blusa blanca y una falda negra justo por encima de la rodilla. Su castaño cabello estaba recogido en un estirado moño en la base de la nuca; el maquillaje sencillo y profesional.

La mujer en el espejo era alguien en quien Draco Malfoy no se fijaría jamás. La recepcionista Se lo había dejado muy en claro. Algo se agito en el interior de Hermione; una chispa de vanidad que se sofoco de inmediato.

En una ocasión se había fijado en ella, solo una vez. Sino lo hubiera rechazo habrían…que estaba pensado sino lo hubiera rechazo habría terminado como una mas de sus amigas _"especiales_".

En ese momento se abrieron las puestas e intentando parecer segura de si misma, fue hacia unas puertas de cristal custodiadas por un musculoso guardia de seguridad. Draco Malfoy no escatimaba en medios de seguridad y sin duda tenia motivos para eso, su lista de enemigos crecía conforme aumentaba su riqueza. Aquel hombre era duro, cruel y despiadado.

* * *

><p>Hermione recordó a su hermana Jean todo lo hacia por ella.- Quisiera ver a Draco Malfoy – sonrió- <em>sto cercando il signor Malfoy<em>.

El hombre observo la carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo y tecleo un número en el telefonillo. Las puertas se abrieron, dejándole paso a un gimnasio ultra moderno que ofrecía las mejores vistas de Roma, pero también era un contenedor de testosterona, musculo y poder.

El guardián de seguridad la miro una vez mas al ver su expresión incierta y señalo a un hombre que golpeaba el saco de boxeo con brutalidad.- Ese es el jefe.

Hermione le dio las gracias mentalmente, sin su ayuda jamás habría podido reconocer al infame siciliano. Nunca habría esperado algo así de un millonario con gustos refinados. Sin embargo sus aficiones deportivas no hacían mas que confirmar lo que ya sabia, Draco Malfoy era una maquina sin corazón, inmisericorde y terrible.

Algunos hombres se volvieron hacia ella haciéndola sentirse como una delicada gacela en medio de una manada de leones. Hermione apretó los dientes y siguió al guardia de seguridad a través de la habitación.

Malfoy seguía golpeando el saco de boxeo. Los músculos de sus brazos y hombros ofrecían un impresionante espectáculo de fuerza masculina, su piel de alabastro resplandecía bajo una fina capa de sudor, su camisa y pantalones cortos dejaban entre ver un físico perfecto moldeado a base de duro ejercicio.

Hermione titubeo un momento, resultaba difícil de creer que Malfoy fuera capaz de semejante derroche de brutalidad viril. Quizás el guardia se habría equivocado, aquel hombre no podía ser el. Habían pasado casi 6 años pero la sofisticación de un Malfoy era difícil de olvidar.

Hermione no solo se había fijado en su buena apariencia, lo que lo hacia peligrosamente atractivo era su afilado intelecto, Malfoy utilizaba su asombroso cerebro para retorcer los preceptos legales a su antojo, su arma principal eran las palabras y las usaba con una habilidad excepcional para logra su objetivo, bien si se trataba de ganar un caso o de seducir a una mujer, como abogado era el mejor, pero como ser humano dejaba mucho que desear.

Hermione se encogió al ver como el hombre golpeaba el saco ante sus ojos, no había nada suave y delicado en el, por el contario, parecía representar la masculinidad en su estado mas primario, entonces se volvió hacia ella, Hermione pudo ver la cicatriz que cruzaba por su ceja izquierda y también la magulladura que alteraba su perfecto rostro. Era imposible olvidar aquel semblante.

La joven dio un paso hacia atrás asustada, de repente deseo habérselo encontrado en un despacho vestido con un impecable traje. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a tener una conversación seria en esas circunstancias? Estaba medio desnudo y furioso, al juzgar por aquellos violentos golpes. El documento que esperaba debía ser algo importante.

El no la había visto todavía y Hermione ya tenia ganas de desaparecer y esperarlo junto a la puerta, pero entonces el miro hacia delante y su mirada se congelo. Unos ojos grises y profundos la atravesaron de lado a lado y el mundo se encogió a su alrededor, nada existía excepto por el espacio que los separaba, se miraron unos segundos, Hermione contuvo la respiración mientras la cabeza le palpitaba sin parar.

El le había causado el mismo efecto la primera vez que lo vio y la experiencia había sido tan sobrecogedora entonces como en ese momento. Saber quien era y a lo que se dedicaba no amortiguaba el impacto físico de aquel hombre, que era arrebatadoramente masculino y sus rasgos sicilianos saltaban a la vista en cada ángulo de su rostro.

La mirada de Draco era directa y desafiante, Hermione nunca había sentido la necesidad de ocultar sus emociones porque nunca había experimentado emociones como estas en su vida. Ella se aclaro la garganta, insegura como quinceañera.

- hola Draco!

El bajo los puños, sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante, entonces se quito los guantes lentamente y los dejo caer sobre el banco más cercano. – Has escogido el lugar mas romántico para nuestro reencuentro, Hermione.- dijo en perfecto español.

Hermione sintió una efervescencia repentina al comprobar que no la había olvidado, pero la sensacion desapareció justo cuando se dio cuenta de que era peor así. Las piernas le fallaban pero tenia que recordar a Jean ella era la razón por la que estaba ahí. – Me sorprendes que me hayas olvidado con todas las mujeres que pasan por tu vida, pensaba que después de un tipo todas serian iguales.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron con malicia, agarro una toalla para secarse. – Lo inesperado nunca se olvida, tú te fuiste de mi lado.

Al oír su tono de voz Hermione se dio cuenta de que ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho antes. – Nunca tuve ni la más remota intención de involucrarme contigo. A diferencia de ti, yo si pienso con la cabeza.

El se echo a reír y Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente, a lo largo de los años había logrado olvidar su sentido del humor y ella sabía por que. Su sonrisa lo hacia mas humano y ella no quería pensar en el de esa manera, era vital recordarse que era un hombre cruel y tan poco atractivo como fuera posible.

-¿Y entonces por que has venido a verme? – le pregunto con una sonrisa que podía ser cualquier cosa menos poco atractiva.

-jean –

-¿has venido desde Inglaterra para hablar de Jean?

De pronto Hermione deseo parar el tiempo y dar marcha a tras. Si hubiera podido no hubiera escogido Roma seis anos atrás para pasar sus vacaciones, así nunca lo hubiera conocido, el jamás abría dejado de ser un mero adversario profesional, envés de un hombre. – Trate de llamarte desde Inglaterra, pero nadie me pasaba la llamada- le dijo en un tono serio y correcto.- He venido porque es imposible contactar contigo, tus empleados nunca dicen donde estas ¿Cómo contactan los clientes contigo?

-Si fueras un cliente, te habrían dado un número al que llamar.-

'¿El mismo que le dan a tus amantes?' Hermione ahuyento el pensamiento y se mordió el labio – Les dije que quería hablar de un asunto personal.

- Entonces no me extraña que no te hayan pasado conmigo, saben que nunca hablo de asuntos personales por teléfono.

- Les dije que era urgente.

-Y ellos pensarían que eras una periodista apurada por los plazos- se puso una toalla alrededor del cuello.

Por un momento Hermione se pregunto como seria vivir en el punto de mira. -¿Por eso no contestaban mis preguntas? ¿Por qué pensaban que era una periodista?

-Los tengo bien entrenados. Cuando estas bajo la prensa es necesario- esbozo una sonrisa cínica y se agacho para recoger la botella de agua del suelo. - ¿y que hecho podría ser tan importante para traerte ante mi despreciable presencia? Espero que hayas abandonado esos principios tuyos en aras del sexo desenfrenado.

-Draco…

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de quitarte la ropa- dijo en un tono irónico y mordaz.

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, Hermione sabia que si.- Eres incapaz de comportarte, ¿no? —le dijo, intentando mantener la calma—. Siempre tienes que avergonzarme.

—_Mi dispiace_ —le dijo con maldad en los ojos—. Lo siento. Es muy injusto por mi parte, lo sé. Es que me encanta verte sonrojar. Tus mejillas se ponen del mismo color que después de una noche de sexo frenético.

—Eso no volverá a pasar.

—Qué poco me conoces. Tengo una necesidad compulsiva de cambiar las cosas que no me satisfacen —sonrió peligrosamente—. Yo lo llamo negociación.

—La negociación ocurre cuando las dos partes obtienen lo que quieren. Se supone que es una situación en la que todos ganan.

—Entiendo lo de ganar, pero no me conformo con menos —le dijo; su mirada era tan fría e impasible como siempre—. Cuando quiero algo, lo quiero todo, no sólo parte de ello.

—Tú no eres mi tipo. Draco, ya acéptalo.

—Y eso es lo que lo hace tan emocionante —era evidente que disfrutaba mucho provocándola—. Si te gustaran los abogados peligrosos especializados en divorcios, todo sería muy aburrido. Supongo que has tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para venir hasta aquí.

—Vine por Jean.

—Ah —Draco achicó los ojos—. Debería habérmelo imaginado. Tu repentina llegada no podía sino estar relacionada con la desaparición de esa descarada hermanita tuya.

— ¿Desaparición? ¿Entonces tampoco sabes dónde está?

Las palabras de Draco fueron como un jarro de agua fría. La preocupación de Lindsay se disparó en un momento y su mente empezó a repasar todas las opciones a toda velocidad.

— Esperaba que supieras lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pensaba que te habría dicho algo.

— ¿Y por qué haría una cosa así?

— ¡Porque eres su jefe! Lleva tres anos trabajando para ti.

— ¿Y tú crees que me paso el día intercambiando confidencias con mis empleados? —Draco bebió un poco de agua y Hermione le observó beber en silencio. Entonces él esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa.

—No deberías mirarme así —le advirtió—. Si no tienes intención de llegar hasta el final. Y los dos sabemos que no es el momento ni el lugar.

— ¿Es que nunca piensas en otra cosa que no sea el sexo?

—Sí —le dijo, relajado y siempre bajo control. La miró con ojos intensos—. A veces pienso en el dinero.

— ¿Podemos hablar de Jean un momento?

—Si no queda más remedio —le dijo en un tono de aburrimiento, y miró el reloj de la pared—. Es evidente que sigues queriendo reafirmar tu autoridad sobre ella.

—No se trata de autoridad. La quiero y me preocupo por ella.

—Siempre y cuando viva su vida como tú quieres. Yo no soy ningún experto en el amor, pero creo que debes aceptarla como es. No trates de cambiarla. La tienes asfixiada.

Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor. El no tenía la menor idea. El no sabía cómo habían sido sus vidas. El remolino de emociones que giraba dentro de ella amenazaba con llevársela por delante, pero resistió el envite. No iba a sucumbir ante el pasado.

—Tú nunca vas a entenderlo, no sabes nada sobre el amor hacia otra persona. Lleva una semana sin llamarme y eso no es propio de ella. No contesta al teléfono y cuando llamé a tu despacho me dijeron que no ha venido a trabajar, pero no parece que sepan mucho más. Estoy preocupada. Verdaderamente preocupada.

— ¿Te preocupa que se te haya escapado de las manos? Tiene veinticinco años. Es lo bastante mayor para cometer sus propios errores sin que nadie se interponga en su vida. A mí me parece que eso es lo que buscaba.

Hermione vaciló un momento, invadida por las dudas. ¿Acaso estaba interfiriendo en la vida de su hermana?

No.

—Jean es muy vulnerable. Cuando te conocimos a ti y a tu hermano ese verano… Bueno, acababa de salir de una relación muy destructiva. Estaba devastada y… —se detuvo. No quería revelar nada sobre su pasado—. Por fuera parece recuperada y contenta, pero… Crees que la conoces, pero no es así.

Draco la miró fijamente.

—Lleva tres anos trabajando para mí. Sospecho que sé mucho más de tu hermana que tú misma. Y ahora tienes que disculparme. Tengo que ver a un cliente dentro de una hora y después me voy al Caribe. Y allí podría estar tu hermana. Se suponía que iba a acompañarme en un caso importante —salió por unas puertas giratorias.

Hermione titubeó un instante antes de ir tras él. Cliente, caso…El estaba obsesionado con el trabajo; completamente centrado en fabricar más y más dinero para engordar su fortuna. ¿Pero por qué? Hermione desechó aquella pregunta de inmediato.

No estaba interesada en lo que lo había convertido en una despiadada máquina de hacer dinero. Su hermana era lo único que le importaba y él acababa de darle una valiosa pizca de información.

— ¿Ella sabía que querías que fuera al Caribe?

—Claro. Estaba a cargo de toda la logística antes y después del viaje.

—Ella nunca habría abandonado sus responsabilidades de esa manera —Hermione se detuvo de repente al darse cuenta de que había entrado en el vestuario.

Por suerte estaba vacío, pero Draco le lanzó una mirada desafiante y una chispa de ironía resplandeció en sus ojos.

— ¿Tienes intención de seguir con la conversación mientras me ducho? —se quitó la camiseta.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró.

— ¿Por qué no paras un momento? —Sólo te pido unos minutos, por favor.

—Si sólo quieres hablar, entonces la tarifa es de mil dólares por minuto. A menos que hayas ganado la lotería, no podrías pagar mi caché. Sin embargo, si no quieres hablar, te puedo aplicar otra tarifa más ventajosa —le dijo, mirándola con descaro—. ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, soltando una carcajada—. Si estás incómoda, tú eres la única culpable. Si sigues a un hombre hasta la ducha, tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias. No creo que sea lo más conveniente para alguien que se esfuerza en negar el lado sexual de su naturaleza.

—Yo no niego nada. Sí, hay química entre nosotros —le dijo—. Pero eso no significa que tenga que obedecerlo en todo momento. Ser adulto significa responsabilizarse de nuestras acciones.

El la miró con ojos burlones y Hermione se sonrojó violentamente. —No eres mi tipo —le dijo, levantando la barbilla.

— ¿No?

De alguna manera la conversación se había vuelto personal de nuevo. Hermione levantó una mano y se frotó la frente. Las cosas no estaban saliendo tal y como las había planeado.

—Por favor, ¿podemos hablar de Jean?

—Claro. Tú hablas. Yo me doy una ducha. Si estás tan segura de cuál es tu tipo, no te incomodará verme desnudo —dijo, agarrándose los pantalones cortos.

Hermione respiró hondo y apartó la vista. Sólo trataba de ponerla nerviosa y la mejor respuesta habría sido mirarle de frente y hacer algún comentario envenenado, pero el cerebro de Hermione no funcionaba correctamente.

— Esperaré fuera hasta que…

— ¿Y por qué vas a esperar fuera? Tú estás muy segura de ti misma, ¿no? No hay forma de poner a prueba tu poderosa fuerza de voluntad, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Es por eso que llevas ese traje formal y ese peinado estirado? ¿Acaso crees que, si estás abotonada hasta el cuello por fuera, también lo estarás por dentro?

—Vine directamente del trabajo.

—Ah, sí. Tu trabajo. Hermione Granger, consejera de parejas. ¿Cómo va eso? La última vez que estuvimos en el mismo programa de radio estabas promocionando A.R.P., tu nuevo programa de análisis de relaciones personales —le dijo con sorna—. Yo lo probé con mi última novia. Por desgracia, terminé con ella antes del llegar al final del programa.

Hermione se mordió el labio. —No necesitas mi programa para saber que tus relaciones son superficiales y vanas. El programa no está diseñado para corregir las deficiencias emocionales de un cínico como tú.

—Entonces quizá deberías lanzar una versión para cínicos —sonrió.

A Hermione le ardían las mejillas. —No estoy aquí para hablar de nuestras diferencias profesionales.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo has conseguido labrarte una reputación de experta en relaciones personales cuando tu propia experiencia en el tema es tan limitada.

Hermione se sintió como si le hubiera arrancado la ropa con un cuchillo. —Tengo que saber si mi hermana está con tu hermano. «Por favor, di que no», rogó en silencio. «Por favor, dime que eso no ha ocurrido».

—Estaba viendo a alguien, pero se mostraba muy reservada al respecto. Normalmente me lo dice todo.

— ¿Todo? ¿Para que puedas disfrutar de una vida sexual ajena?

Hermione apretó los dientes. — ¿Pueden estar juntos? ¿Podría tener algo con Blaise?

—Seguro que sí. Parece que se llevaban muy bien.

Un líquido frío recorrió las venas de Hermione.

— ¿Y no trataste de impedirlo? —Aunque no mirara, ella sabía que se había quitado el resto de la ropa—. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que no era una buena idea? No tienen nada en común.

—A diferencia de ti, a mí no me gusta meterme en las vidas ajenas. No me gusta controlar las relaciones de otras personas. Y no soy responsable de mi hermano —con un derroche de confianza arrogante fue hacia las duchas, cerró la puerta y abrió el grifo.

Aunque sólo fuera por un momento, Hermione respiró aliviada y se tragó las lágrimas de la impotencia que sentía. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas, lo habría dejado con la palabra en la boca. Pero el la había dejado atada de pies y manos, sus palabras la habían hecho preocuparse aún más por su hermana.

Aquél era el peor escenario posible. Todo apuntaba a que Jean tenía algo con su hermano, hasta el punto de haber abandonado su trabajo.

Sí Draco decía la verdad, su hermana había huido de sus responsabilidades. ¿Qué la había llevado a hacer algo así? ¿Por qué se habría comportado de una forma tan irresponsable y temeraria? ¿Y por qué Draco no le había puesto fin antes de que las cosas se les fueran de las manos? Una relación entre su hermano y Jean no era sino una bomba de tiempo.

Hermione miró hacia las duchas con gesto furioso. Draco era consciente de ello, pero a él no le importaba nada excepto él mismo. Sin embargo, una relación así causaría estragos en la vida de su hermana, ella se le pasó por la cabeza contarle aquella trágica historia con la esperanza de apelar a su sentido de la decencia, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que él no tenía tal sentido.

— ¿Los animaste a hacerlo? —le preguntó, levantando la voz. El ruido del agua cesó. El salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cadera.

—Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan ingenua —le dijo, sonriendo—. Dos jóvenes con las hormonas en efervescencia no necesitan que se les anime. Sólo necesitan una oportunidad.

—Y supongo que tú se la diste —Hermione se frotó la frente con las puntas de los dedos y trató de pensar con claridad—. Tú los animaste a hacerlo. Sé que sí. Sabías que lo último que yo quería era que acabaran juntos. Cuando nos conocimos te dije que Jean acababa de pasar por una mala relación. Entonces era muy vulnerable. Y todavía lo es. Tu hermano es la última persona a la que necesita en este momento —Hermione tragó con dificultad—. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Para castigarme porque te rechacé? ¿Se trataba de tu ego?

Unas espesas pestañas velaron su mirada.

—Sí estás buscando una excusa para echarme la culpa, quizá deberías mirar dentro de casa —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—. Sí alguien tiene la culpa, ésa eres tú.

— ¿Yo? —dijo indignada—. Eso es ridículo. Yo siempre le he aconsejado que no tuviera relaciones esporádicas, y desde luego le advertí que se mantuviera alejada de ti y de tu hermano.

—Precisamente por eso. Para ser psicóloga, sabes muy poco de la naturaleza humana.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que lo prohibido y lo peligroso siempre es mucho más atractivo que lo permitido y seguro —le dijo sin más— Apuesto a que el día que le dijiste que no se acercara a mí fue cuando se presentó en mi despacho buscando trabajo.

—Y tú le diste uno.

El se encogió de hombros. —Había una vacante en el equipo administrativo. Jean es muy decorativa, sociable y además es una secretaria relativamente competente.

— ¿Relativamente?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa vana. —Bueno, ahora no está aquí, ¿verdad? Tiene tendencia a distraerse fácilmente.

—Gracias al donjuán de tu hermano, —frustrada y ansiosa, Hermione sacudió la cabeza—. ¿No se te ocurrió que no era buena idea ponerlos a trabajar juntos?

—Yo dejo que mi hermano viva su vida, a diferencia de ti. Además, no veo nada malo en la pasión primaria. Al contrario, me gusta la pasión primaria. Es una de las pocas emociones humanas sinceras —con un movimiento casual se quitó la toalla y la tiró encima de un banco—. Deberías probarla alguna vez.

Cegada por aquella visión de perfecta virilidad, Hermione apartó la vista de inmediato. —Lo haces a propósito, para ponerme nerviosa.

— ¿Te pone nerviosa verme desnudo? —Abrió el envoltorio de una camisa nueva y metió los brazos en las mangas—. Qué interesante. La próxima vez que analices el comportamiento humano, deberías meditar sobre ello. Debajo de esa dura coraza de autocontrol, hay una mujer que lucha por salir.

—Jean —dijo Hermione, con la vista fija en un punto de la pared—. Estábamos hablando de Jean. Ni siquiera te preocupa que se haya fugado con tu hermano.

—Al contrario, sí me importa. Estoy tan impaciente por contactar con ella como tú. Ya puedes mirar. Estoy decente.

— ¿Lo estás? ¿Quieres saber dónde está? —le preguntó Lindsay, aliviada. Quizá se había equivocado. A lo mejor Draco Malfoy, sí tenía un lado humano, aunque estuviera bien escondido—. ¿Y qué has hecho hasta ahora? ¿Has tratado de ponerte en contacto con tu hermano?

Se puso unos elegantes pantalones grises, pero todavía no se había abotonado la camisa, dejando entrever un torso fornido y bronceado. —Como tu hermana, tampoco contesta al teléfono. Sospecho que están muy ocupados.

Hermione se desesperó. —Pero tú puedes encontrarlos. Sé que tienes muchos contactos. No te llevará mucho localizarlos. Aquella blanca camisa de seda enfatizaba su masculinidad.

Draco le lanzó una mirada burlona mientras se abrochaba los botones con movimientos lentos y deliberados. —Tu profunda fe en mis influencias resulta muy halagadora. ¿Te ponen los hombres poderosos, Hermione?

—Por favor, déjalo ya. Para de una vez —le dijo de manera grave—. Tan sólo me alegro de que tengas tantas ganas de poner fin a esa relación como yo.

—No tengo intención de intervenir en su relación.

Confundida, Hermione frunció el ceño. —Pero dijiste que…

—Dije que estoy tan interesado en encontrarlos como tú —empezó a ponerse la corbata—. Pero no tengo intención de aconsejarla sobre los hombres. Las personas tienen que cometer sus propios errores.

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta. — ¿Y entonces por qué quieres encontrarla?

—De acuerdo a su contrato, tu hermana estaba obligada a avisar si tenía intención de dejar el empleo, y no lo ha hecho —con una gran destreza se hizo un nudo perfecto y se lo ajustó en la base del cuello—. Si no se presenta en el trabajo a las cuatro de la tarde, pierde su trabajo. Sólo quería advertírselo.

A Hermione le empezaron a pitar los oídos. — ¿Vas a despedirla? —le dijo, levantando la voz—. Eso es una estupidez.

—Son negocios. Yo la contraté para hacer un trabajo y no lo está haciendo. Deberías agradecerme que no la denuncie por incumplimiento del contrato —le dijo en un tono implacable.

Ella lo miró con ojos perplejos. —Ni siquiera tú puedes tener el corazón tan duro, pensando bien si podrías, pero no con ella, la conoces.

El la miró fijamente.

— ¿Y qué me dirías si volviera a mi despacho y despidiera a alguien en el momento?

—Diría que eres un megalómano. Una leve sonrisa asomó en las comisuras de los labios de Draco. —Dirías que es injusto. Los empleados y los jefes tienen una responsabilidad los unos para con los otros. Yo soy un jefe justo, pero espero la misma seriedad de mis empleados. Espero que se adhieran a un código de comportamiento. Tu hermana ha roto ese código y quiero darle un castigo ejemplar.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Las cosas empeoraban por momentos. —No —sacudió la cabeza—. Por favor, no lo hagas. A Jean le gusta este trabajo, Dios va a saber porque. Perderlo resultaría fatal para ella.

—Lanzaré un claro mensaje a mis empleados, y así se lo pensarán dos veces antes de incumplir el contrato —sin mostrar remordimiento alguno, agarró la chaqueta—. Tu hermana tiene hasta las cuatro. Si no está en mi avión a esa hora, lista para partir hacia el Caribe, está fuera de la empresa.

—Draco, te ruego que no lo hagas…

El la miró una vez más. —Normalmente me gusta ver rogar a las mujeres, pero estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Si no regresa dentro de una hora, está despedida.

* * *

><p>Que les pareció, como creen que Hermione resolverá esto.<p>

Traducción:

_Signor: señor _

_sto cercando il signor Malfoy_.: Estoy buscando al señor Malfoy.

_Mi dispiace:_ lo siento.

espero que les agrade esta nueva historia. ya saben comenten.

nos leemos pronto.

XOXO!


	3. Chapter 3

_Historia basada (adaptada) de la novela de la autora Sarah Morgan._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Título:** Seducción en el Caribe

**Summary**: Ella cree tenerlo todo bajo control y el va a disfrutar demostrándole lo contrario.

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias por su apoyo y disfruten de este capi. comenten si les gusta por donde va el camino de esta trama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>" Si aún no has encontrado la persona de tu vida,<strong>_

_** ¡disfruta con la que tienes a mano! "**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<br>**

Hermione se quedó de piedra, preguntándose cómo las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto. Jean estaba a punto de perderlo todo.

—Por favor, no le quites el trabajo. Cuando tu hermano la deje se quedará destrozada.

—Sólo si espera algo de él, lo cual, tratándose de tu hermana, es seguro.

Sabiendo que enzarzarse en una discusión sobre el tema era inútil, Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Si también pierde su trabajo, todo habrá acabado para ella.

—O a lo mejor aprende una importante lección sobre la lealtad, las prioridades. No le vendrá mal aprender que las acciones siempre tienen consecuencias.

—Acaba de empezar a trabajar seriamente. Estoy segura de que tienes a cientos de personas que podrían ocupar su lugar en este viaje.

—Esa no es la cuestión, Hermione. Es responsabilidad de Jean. Si me decepciona, está fuera.

— ¡Si te decepciona, entonces también deberías echar a tu hermano! —le espetó Hermione, furiosa—. El tiene tanta culpa como ella. Más aún porque tiene ocho años más que ella.

—Mi hermano lleva toda una sección del negocio y sus acciones no me incumben —sin mostrar la más mínima misericordia se puso su flamante reloj de oro y se lo ajustó a la muñeca—. Deja de dirigir su vida. No puedes protegerla de todo. A lo mejor es la llamada de atención que Jean necesita. Seguro que será una experiencia útil para ella. No hay nada como unos cuantos golpes para endurecer a una persona.

¿Y qué sabía él de los golpes de la vida? El era el que los daba, no el que los recibía. Alguien tan rico como él no sabía nada de la lucha por sobrevivir; nada de la incertidumbre y la inseguridad.

—Jean necesita el empleo. Y ella suele ser muy responsable. Esto no es propio de ella. No lo entiendo.

—Mi hermano y Jean no podían estar separados. Se llama pasión —le dijo con sequedad—. Le pasa a todo el mundo.

—Pero no tenían que seguir sus impulsos al pie de la letra. No son niños. Deberían haber sido más responsables.

Draco reparó en sus labios y la miró con insistencia. — ¿Nunca te has dejado llevar tanto por la pasión como para abandonarlo todo?

Hermione frunció el ceno. —Soy adulta. Draco. Ya no soy una adolescente. Y una de las características de ser adulto es la habilidad de controlarse cuando es necesario.

Por alguna razón a él le pareció divertido. —Ese comentario me hace preguntarme si alguna vez has puesto a prueba tu titánica fuerza de voluntad —la miró fijamente—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste que contener las ganas de arrancarle la ropa a un hombre?

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró. —Estamos hablando de Jean.

El sonrió. —Así es. Bueno, tu hermana no parece tener tu increíble fuerza de voluntad, o bien, es una estratega innata y ha puesto los ojos en un objetivo superior. A lo mejor piensa que mi hermano se va a casar con ella.

—A Jean no le interesa el matrimonio.

—A todas las mujeres les interesa el matrimonio si el premio es lo bastante grande —le dijo él con cinismo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. —Jean sabe que tu hermano no es de los que se casan, igual que tú.

Sin embargo, Draco había conseguido sembrar la duda. ¿Era consciente Jean de la situación, o se estaba engañando a sí misma como tantas y tantas mujeres? En el fragor de la pasión se olvidaban muchas cosas importantes.

—Ambos sabemos que esa aventura no durará más de una telenovela dramática.

Draco levantó una ceja. — ¿Acaso hicieron tu programa de análisis de relaciones personales para cínicos?

Hermione montó en cólera. —Los dos sabemos que no están enamorados. Es una relación basada en el sexo. Para que tenga éxito, una relación tiene que estar fundamentada en la intimidad verdadera. Pero nunca he esperado que tú entiendas algo así.

El esbozó una sonrisa. —Yo no tengo ningún problema con la intimidad. De hecho, la intimidad es mi método favorito de relajación.

—Estoy hablando de intimidad emocional no de sexo.

El se recostó contra la pared. En sus ojos brillaba una chispa picara. —Cuando dices intimidad emocional supongo que te refieres a una caricia después del sexo —ladeó la cabeza a un lado y fingió considerarlo un instante—. A eso no me opongo en absoluto, si la mujer en cuestión me ha satisfecho. Puedo ser generoso cuando me conviene.

Hermione sabía que la estaba provocando con cada palabra, y también sabía que se estaba enredando más y más en aquella situación. —No merece la pena discutir este tema —murmuró—. Tú y yo nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo en cómo tener una buena relación.

—Una buena relación es aquélla que termina cuando le llega su hora —le dijo él en un tono tajante—. En vez de agonizar durante años.

—Oh, por favor —decidida a ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Hermione hizo un gesto de impaciencia—. Y ahora vas a decirme que los abogados especializados en divorcio le hacen un gran favor a la humanidad.

—No a toda la humanidad. Sólo a un grupo selecto que se merecen recibir los beneficios de mis habilidades.

—Sacas dinero a costa de las miserias de la gente.

—Y tú también —le espetó Draco, con una mirada implacable—. La diferencia entre nosotros es que yo he construido un negocio de éxito basado en la realidad, mientras que el tuyo está basado en las fantasías. Tú caminas sobre sueños. Cuentos de hadas. Finales felices.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Esperar que una relación sea duradera en la sociedad actual es como creer en los duendes y en las brujas.

—Eso tampoco es cierto.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no para de sonar mi teléfono? ¿Por qué estoy más ocupado que nunca? —frío y calculador, se detuvo un instante para observar la expresión de Hermione—. Porque la gente por fin empieza a aceptar que estar atado a alguien de por vida es algo totalmente imposible. Es mejor hacer lo que mi hermano y tu hermana están haciendo en este momento. Practicar el sexo apasionado y excitante hasta que deje de ser apasionado y excitante. Y después seguir adelante.

Mientras le oía echar por tierra todos los principios en los que siempre había creído, Hermione se estremeció por dentro. —Estoy totalmente en desacuerdo contigo.

El le miró los labios. —Bueno, no me extraña. Si estuvieras de acuerdo, no tendrías trabajo. Te vi en la televisión la semana pasada, dándole consejos a esa actriz de Hollywood sobre cómo salvar su matrimonio. Hermione Granger, experta en relaciones personales. Te sienta bien la tele, por cierto —le dijo en un tono peligrosamente suave— Te sienta de maravilla y además está muy convincente, lo cual resulta difícil de creer, dado que tu, experta en relaciones personales, nunca ha tenido una relación personal en condiciones.

Ignorando el sarcasmo que resplandecía en la mirada de Draco, Hermione se defendió. —Es cierto que nunca he estado casada, si eso es lo que quieres decir —le dijo.

Su corazón latía sin control porque él se estaba acercando peligrosamente al tema que ella siempre intentaba evitar.

El la observó en silencio. —No quería decir eso. ¿Saben tus clientes que eres un fraude? —le preguntó en un tono engañosamente amistoso mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

—Yo he tenido relaciones, Draco.

—No estoy hablando de una cena o una visita a la ópera —fue hacia ella con paso tranquilo y desenfadado. De repente se había convertido en el abogado sofisticado que ella había conocido.

Hermione tuvo ganas de retroceder unos pasos, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar. El tenía que detenerse. Pero no lo hizo.

Fue hacia ella y la acorraló contra la pared. Nerviosa, Hermione levantó las manos y volvió a dejarlas caer.

—Draco, por favor.

—No estoy hablando de un intercambio de miradas en uno de esos pubs rurales de Inglaterra. Yo estoy hablando de una explosión de pasión; auténtica intimidad —apoyó las manos en la pared a ambos lados de Hermione, dejándola sin escapatoria—. Estoy hablando de verdadera intimidad. Caliente, húmeda y excitante; una intimidad que te acelere el corazón y que te haga olvidar las responsabilidades.

— ¡Draco!

—Una intimidad que te haga perder el control. Una intimidad que te lleve a tomar decisiones equivocadas. Estoy hablando de lo que pasa entre los hombres y las mujeres —sus ojos emitieron un repentino destello, peligroso y sombrío. De pronto sus labios estaban demasiado cerca—. Instinto animal.

— ¡Draco!

— ¿Alguna vez lo has sentido? —le dijo. Su aliento cálido acariciaba los labios de ella—. ¿Alguna vez has sentido el instinto animal que anula la lógica y el autocontrol?

Estaba a punto de besarla. Hermione sintió un molesto zumbido en los oídos y las rodillas le empezaron a temblar. Su cerebro luchaba, pero ella sentía que estaba a punto de sucumbir a aquellas palabras profundas y turbulentas, llenas de pasión.

La niña que tenía dentro le gritaba que se apartara de ella, pero la mujer deseaba que siguiera a su lado. El la miró fijamente un instante, bajó los brazos y dio un paso atrás.

—Ésa es la clase de relación de la que estoy hablando.

A Hermione le latía con tanta fuerza el corazón que por un momento creyó estar a punto de desmayarse. Parpadeó varias veces y trató de pausar la respiración.

Y fue en ese momento cuando la humillación se apoderó de ella. Había estado a punto de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y darle un beso en los labios.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —no era decepción lo que sentía en realidad. No podía ser decepción.

—Ya sé que no. Y es eso lo que intento decir. ¿Cómo demonios has hecho carrera aconsejando a las parejas en sus relaciones personales?

No era seguro estar tan cerca de Draco, y no era precisamente por culpa de él. Simplemente no podía confiar en sí misma. —Que no haya cometido errores no significa…

—Tu idea de un error es lo que otras personas llaman vida —le dijo con sequedad.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos frente a él. —Estás hablando del sexo por el sexo.

— ¿Y no crees que dos personas pueden tener una relación basada en el sexo? —le dijo, arrugando los ojos—. Créeme… Una relación basada en el sexo por el sexo es la mejor que hay.

Aquel comentario la hizo despertar. —Y eso nos lleva de vuelta a lo que yo quería decir antes… —dijo Hermione, armándose de valor y lanzándole una mirada valiente—. Tú no sabes nada de la verdadera intimidad. La intimidad no es una caricia después del sexo. Se trata de compartir cosas. El amor verdadero es compartir pensamientos, sentimientos, esperanza, miedos…

Draco esbozó una sonrisa despreciativa. —Entonces me alegro mucho de haber evitado siempre esa clase de intimidad tuya. Las creencias pueriles de la gente respecto al amor son las que hacen que mi teléfono no deje de llamar.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro de exasperación. —El amor existe. Y si nunca lo has experimentado de primera mano, entonces me das pena. Tu cama debe de ser un lugar muy frío y solitario — se arrepintió de lo que había dicho en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

—Crear calor en mi cama no es uno de mis problemas —le dijo suavemente—. Así que, si alguna vez quieres una demostración práctica sobre fuentes de energía alternativas, sólo tienes que llamar a mi puerta.

Hermione se tocó la frente con la mano y respiró profundamente. —Supongo que te has vuelto tan cínico por culpa de tu trabajo.

—Realista —dijo él, corrigiéndola—. Me ha hecho realista. Y es por eso que no he tenido que pagar una fortuna en honorarios.

—Tú no sabes lo que es mantener una relación íntima, sostenible y auténtica.

El la miraba con escepticismo y burla. —Claro que sí. Una relación íntima, sostenible y auténtica… Si lo abreviamos un poco, nos sale una relación de risa… —dijo, echándose a reír. Miró el reloj—. Por muy fascinante e interesante que me parezca esta conversación, tengo a un cliente impaciente esperándome en el despacho; un cliente que está ansioso por sacar de su vida su última relación de risa. Y después tengo que volar al Caribe.

Algo incómoda, Hermione trató de resumir sus pensamientos. —Pero Jean…

—Consuélate pensando que en este momento Jean debe de estar practicando el mejor sexo de su vida. Si tiene suficiente sentido común como para presentarse en el aeropuerto, le sugeriré que te llame —le dijo en un frío tono de voz—. Si no se presenta, la próxima vez que hables con ella, dile que empiece a buscar otro trabajo.

* * *

><p>Emocionalmente destrozada tras el encuentro con Draco, ella se sentó en una mesa de la cafetería con un café expreso intacto. Las cosas habían ido peor de lo que esperaba. Mucho peor de lo que esperaba. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, estar cerca del hombre que tanto la inquietaba le había impedido pensar en su hermana con claridad.<p>

Incluso en ese momento, mientras intentaba hallar una solución para el problema de su hermana, sentía cómo divagaban sus pensamientos. La sardónica y sombría sonrisa de Draco Malfoy seguía atormentándola.

Hermione contemplaba con gesto ausente el oscuro líquido contenido en la taza de café. Si su hermana no hubiera aceptado aquel trabajo. Pero Jean, tan joven e impresionable, no había podido resistirse a un trabajo en la radiante Italia, sobre todo después de haber quedado destrozada tras una desastrosa relación.

Flash Back

«Un nuevo comienzo…», le había dicho.

«Como salir de Málaga para meterse en Malagón…», pensó Hermione, recordando lo mucho que había intentando disuadirla de su propósito.

— Draco es el típico macho siciliano. Puede que te parezca muy moderno y encantador, pero por debajo… —le había dicho Hermione, intentando abrirle los ojos a Jean—. Por debajo no es más que un machista implacable y su opinión de las mujeres se ha quedado anclada en la Edad de Piedra.

«Unos ojos marrones que la atravesaban con la mirada, reclamando su atención…».

—Cuando nos salvó el cuello aquella noche cerca del Coliseo no creías lo mismo. Sí su hermano y él no hubieran pasado por allí… —Jean se estremeció—. Se portaron muy bien. Quiero decir que fue como una película. ¿No es así? Se enfrentaron a aquella banda de matones ellos dos solos y los derrotaron con facilidad.

Hermione miró a su hermana sin saber qué hacer o decir. Era fácil ver que Jean se había dejado seducir por el romanticismo de aquella situación porque ella también se había sentido así, aunque sólo fuera por un corto período de tiempo.

Tras deshacerse de los matones que las habían rodeado, Draco Malfoy la había ayudado a ponerse en pie y sus ojos sombríos y sensuales la habían observado con atención bajo la tenue luz.

Entonces, durante una fracción de segundo, Hermione había olvidado quién y dónde estaba. Con sus anchos hombros y su imponente estatura, le había parecido tan poderoso y digno de confianza que no había dudado en dejarse ayudar por él.

Afortunadamente para ella, Draco la había soltado antes de que tuviera tiempo suficiente como para hacer el ridículo delante de él, pero no antes de despertar una parte de ella que había enterrado a mucha profundidad.

Los dos hermanos las habían llevado al bar del hotel más lujoso de Roma, un lugar tan exclusivo que ella nunca se habría atrevido poner un pie en él de no haber ido con ellos.

Arrollada por tanta opulencia y ostentación, Hermione había tardado unos minutos en darse cuenta de que todos los miraban con deferencia, y todavía había tardado un poco más en caer en la cuenta de que el hombre arrogante que en ese momento le ofrecía una copa de champán era en realidad el dueño del hotel. A él parecía divertirle la idea de que ella no supiera quién era, y se había presentado formalmente.

Y entonces el mundo se había desplomado frente a ella.

Draco Malfoy, un placer.

De todos los hombres que podrían haber acudido en su ayuda, había tenido que ser el, el despiadado abogado especializado en divorcios, un hombre que tenía fama de proteger a sus clientes masculinos de alimañas caza fortunas femeninas.

Lo más irónico de todo era que ella lo conocía. Sus caminos ya se habían cruzado en el terreno profesional. No se habían visto en persona, pero en varias ocasiones habían sido entrevistados por reporteros ansiosos que querían dar publicidad a sus perspectivas opuestas en el ámbito de las relaciones personales.

Hermione no había tenido más remedio que apretar los dientes y arder por dentro al conocer su opinión sobre el tema. Cuando le habían preguntado por algunas de las técnicas para predecir el éxito matrimonial, Draco Malfoy no se había molestado en ocultar su desprecio. En cambio, se había dedicado a bombardearla con comentarios mordaces e incisivos.

Y para colmo de males, había trabajado con algunos de sus clientes de modo individual y había tenido oportunidad de ver de primera mano el daño que les había hecho.

—Draco Malfoy machaca a las mujeres —le había dicho a su hermana sin más.

Pero Jean no había hecho más que encogerse de hombros.

—No a todas las mujeres. Sólo a las avariciosas. No le creías tan despreciable cuando te salvó de esos delincuentes. Apuesto a que besa muy bien —Jean le lanzó una mirada picara—. Dicen los rumores que Draco lo sabe todo sobre cómo seducir a una mujer. Vamos, Hermi. Ya sé que tú siempre usas el sentido común y la lógica, pero tienes que admitir que es espectacular. Y si no te gustan sombríos e intimidantes, siempre estará su encantador hermano pequeño.

Hermione apretó los labios para no recordarle que dos semanas antes estaba rota de dolor por un chico y que había perdido las ganas de vivir.

—Jean, tienes que ser más racional —le dijo—. Tienes que ver más allá de una cara bonita. Tienes que preguntarte si esa persona tiene la misma idea de la vida, si compartís los mismos valores… ¿Sabes lo que cuesta mantener una relación?

—Sólo quiero pasármelo bien. Hermi. No estoy pensando en casarme —le espetó Jean—Tú eres tan seria. Deberías tener una aventura con Draco. Te vendría bien. Una semana de sol y playa, un apasionado siciliano.

Seguido de toda una vida de dolor en el corazón. —No me interesan las aventuras sin sentido con hombres cuyos valores no comparto. Además, estamos hablando de ti, no de mí. No deberías involucrarte con nadie durante un tiempo —dijo Hermione con todo el tacto de que era capaz.

La mirada de Jean se nubló un momento. —No te preocupes. He aprendido la lección.

Flash back end

* * *

><p>Hermione volvió a la realidad. La taza de café estaba intacta frente a ella.<p>

¿De verdad había aprendido la lección su hermana? Todo apuntaba a que estaba inmersa en otra aventura salvaje que sin duda la llevaría a otro siniestro emocional.

Hermione se estaba volviendo loca con tanta preocupación, así que alcanzó el teléfono y llamó a toda la gente que conocía una vez más. Todos seguían sin saber nada de su hermana.

«¿Y ahora qué?». Sintiéndose impotente, miró el reloj de la pared. Su hermana tenía menos de una hora para regresar.

Hermione trató de pensar en positivo. Todavía quedaba algo de tiempo. Jean sabía lo importante que era la confianza en un puesto de trabajo. No podía defraudar a Draco.

De repente sintió una premonitoria punzada de dolor en las sienes. Hizo una mueca al reconocer los primeros síntomas de una migraña. «Oh, no. Ahora no».

Apretando los dientes, abrió el bolso y se puso a buscar las pastillas que siempre llevaba consigo. Pero no estaban por ninguna parte. Frunciendo el ceño, vació el contenido del bolso sobre la mesa y miró con más cuidado. Ni rastro de las pastillas.

Furiosa consigo misma por haber olvidado reemplazar las pastillas desde la última vez que las había tomado, volvió a llenar el bolso y trató de pensar con claridad. Normalmente se tomaba una pastilla, se tumbaba un rato y se despertaba como nueva.

Pero esa vez no tenía la medicación y el reloj se movía a un ritmo inexorable hacia las cuatro de la tarde. No tenía tiempo para un dolor de cabeza y sabía de lo que era capaz su hermana.

Presa de un pánico repentino, trató de respirar pausadamente para pensar con claridad. ¿Qué podía hacer? Al borde de la desesperación, apretó los dedos contra las sienes y trató de buscar alternativas.

La cuchillada de dolor se hacía más intensa. Cerró los ojos, pero entonces vio el rostro de su hermana, pálido y sin vida. Se puso en pie de un salto y se recordó a sí misma que no tenía ninguna prueba de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido.

Seguro que había una explicación sencilla para todo aquello. A lo mejor se le había roto el teléfono móvil, o quizá hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo, aunque tuviera intención de volver a las oficinas Malfoy a tiempo para partir rumbo al Caribe.

A lo mejor se encontraba allí en ese preciso momento y le estaba ofreciendo una disculpa a Draco. Con esa posibilidad en mente, Hermione agarró el bolso y pagó el café.

«A lo mejor esta pesadilla tiene un final rápido y feliz», pensó mientras salía del café.

* * *

><p>La frase que puse al principio del capi la puse inspirada en el cinismo de Draco. ahora es que la historia se pone interesante. asi que si quieren saber lo que va para el proximo capi. reviews!<p>

nos leemos

XOXO.


	4. Chapter 4

_Historia basada (adaptada) de la novela de la autora Sarah Morgan._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Título:** Seducción en el Caribe

**Summary**: Ella cree tenerlo todo bajo control y el va a disfrutar demostrándole lo contrario.

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno quiero agradecer a:nalnya, sailor mercuri o neptune, diable dreams, lightness dark y cuky as, por su apoyo a esta historia, espero que les guste este capi y que me sigan dando animos para subir la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Draco Maolfoy ignoró el insistente timbre de su teléfono móvil mientras bajaba por el ascensor hacia la planta baja. Debería haber estado contento en ese momento. En una corta reunión había conseguido otro cliente influyente, y lo que era más importante, se lo había arrebatado a la competencia. Un hombre como él siempre disfrutaba la sensación de triunfo que venía después, pero esa vez no sentía nada.

Su mente estaba dominada por unos ojos mieles desesperados, y por una melena castaña perfectamente asegurada en un moño imperturbable.

«Control», pensó con desprecio. A Hermione Granger se le daba bien controlarlo todo. Controlaba su pelo, sus emociones, y sobre todo a su hermana pequeña.

Sin embargo, para ser una mujer que se ganaba la vida intentando modificar el comportamiento de la gente, era increíblemente ingenua cuando se trataba de entender las acciones de su hermana pequeña.

El nunca había conocido a nadie tan serio. Ella se comportaba como si tuviera noventa años, pero sólo tenía unos veintitantos.

Draco atravesó el vestíbulo y salió al exterior. Su coche lo esperaba junto a la acera. Como si sus pensamientos la hubieran atraído hasta allí, Hermione lo esperaba junto al coche. Llevaba la misma camisa blanca y la falda negra de antes y agarraba el bolso como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Su mirada de esperanza se desvaneció en cuanto lo vio aparecer sin su hermana.

El conductor del vehículo miró a Draco con incertidumbre y nerviosismo y éste suspiró. Levantó una ceja en un gesto sarcástico y la miró fijamente.

—Sí quieres seguir hablando, voy a tener que cobrarte.

Ella fue hacia él.

—¿Ha llegado Jean?

—Estás obsesionada con las cosas que hace tu hermana —le entregó el maletín al conductor.

Ella se puso pálida.

— !Quiero a mi hermana! Y no tengo que disculparme por ello. Ni tampoco tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—Una decisión que me llena de alivio —confesó Draco en un tono de aburrimiento—. Nada como tu historia familiar para poner a prueba mi capacidad de atención. Así que, si no has venido a aburrirme, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Quería comprobar si te habías enterado de algo. Pensaba que podría haber vuelto al trabajo.

—Tristemente para Jean, no es así.

—¿Podrías darle algunos minutos más, por si acaso?

—No. No puedo.

Ella cerró los ojos brevemente.

—!Por favor! —le dijo con la voz quebradiza—. Sé que casi nunca estamos de acuerdo, pero esto es realmente importante para mí. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que no la despidas?

En ese momento la parte maliciosa de Draco tomó el control.

—Puedes venir en su lugar —le dijo, convencido de que no aceptaría.

—No puedo hacer eso.

El se encogió de hombros, consciente de que no se había equivocado.

—Claro que no puedes —le dijo en un tono sarcástico—. Estar atrapada en un romántico rincón del Caribe a mi lado sería una prueba totalmente injusta para tu fuerza de voluntad. Lo entiendo.

—Te crees demasiado, _signor_ Malfoy —le dijo ella—. Podría tumbarme en una cama contigo completamente desnuda y no me costaría nada rechazarte porque sé que no eres hombre para mí.

El se echó a reír. Estaba disfrutando mucho con aquella escena.

—Bueno, eso sí que es un desafío que ningún siciliano de sangre roja puede rechazar.

—Yo no he lanzado ningún desafío. Sólo quería decir que el cerebro juega un papel fundamental en mis decisiones, aunque sí entiendo que a ti, como buen siciliano de sangre roja, te resulte difícil de comprender. Es evidente que piensas con una parte distinta de tu anatomía.

Draco no tuvo más remedio que admitir la realidad: en ese preciso instante una parte muy particular de su anatomía se hacía notar de la forma más predecible. Pero la única solución para el problema era una ducha fría.

Hermione Granger desconocía los placeres del sexo sin emociones.

—Si tienes tanta confianza en tu disciplina mental, ¿por qué tienes miedo de venir conmigo?

—No tengo miedo — ella levantó la barbilla y de pronto la tensión que había entre ellos llegó a su punto álgido.

—Tienes miedo, Hermione —dijo Draco con suavidad—. Y yo te diré por qué. Hasta ahora la única cosa que me ha impedido acostarme contigo ha sido la falta de ocasión.

«Es tan fácil escandalizarla», pensó Draco para sí mientras la veía ponerse roja como un tomate.

—Eso es una tontería. Podríamos tener todas las ocasiones del mundo y no tendría… No tendríamos… —tragó con dificultad—. La capacidad de pensar y de usar nuestros cerebros es lo que nos distingue de los animales. Yo siempre tengo el control de mis acciones.

—Entonces si tienes tanta confianza en ti misma, ven en lugar de Jean.

Draco podía ver una diminuta vena inflamada que latía en el inmaculado cuello de Hermione.

—No puedo irme así como así.

—Quieres decir que no confías en ti lo bastante como para irte a una isla del Caribe conmigo y no practicar el sexo —esbozó una sonrisa rebosante de confianza—. Sé honesta. Sabes que tu enfoque lógico de las relaciones no valdrá de nada cuando estemos desnudos. Y tienes miedo de perder.

—!Maldito seas! —susurró ella, y sus ojos relampaguearon—. Maldito seas por convertir esto en un asunto entre los dos, cuando en realidad se trata de mi hermana.

—Si se tratara de tu hermana, entonces vendrías.

El abogado que había en él interpretaba cada expresión que cruzaba el rostro de Hermione. Nervios, preocupación, estrés, miedo y algo más que no podía identificar; algo mucho más complejo que todas las otras emociones juntas.

—No puedo abandonar mi vida y mi trabajo de buenas a primeras.

—¿Te preocupa que uno de tus clientes se divorcie mientras estás fuera? Eso sería muy mala publicidad.

—No me importa la publicidad. Me trae sin cuidado ganar o perder. A mí me importa la gente. Me importa Jean. Y no voy a ir contigo.

Draco se sorprendió ante sus propios sentimientos. ¿Era decepción lo que sentía en ese momento? ¿Y por qué le importaba tanto si no iba con él? Su cama nunca estaría vacía.

Había miles de mujeres hermosas y sofisticadas que se morían por recibir sus atenciones; mujeres que no malgastarían el tiempo oponiendo resistencia. ¿Por qué molestarse por el rechazo de alguien como Hermione?

Un destello de intuición iluminó sus pensamientos y entonces esbozó una sonrisa seca. El odiaba perder. No había nada que odiara más, pero hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que ya no era capaz de reconocer la sensación. Y si había algo que disparaba su voracidad competitiva, era la idea de perder.

Hermione Granger era un desafío. ¿Y cuándo le había supuesto un desafío seducir a una mujer? Consciente de que el conductor empezaba a impacientarse, aplicó sus dotes analíticas al problema.

—Muy bien. Si la veo antes que tú, la diré que te preocupas por ella, pero no lo suficiente como para sustituirla puntualmente. Que tengas un feliz viaje de regreso —dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el coche, preguntándose cuánto tiempo le llevaría.

¿Tres pasos? ¿Quizá cuatro?

—Muy bien —la voz de Hermione lo hizo detenerse a los dos pasos.

Draco sonrió para sí al tiempo que se daba la vuelta. Al final había sido demasiado fácil. Las mujeres seguían siendo tan predecibles como siempre.

—¿Disculpa? —fingió no haber oído bien. Ella fue hacia él como alguien que se dirige hacia la horca.

—¿Y por qué te sorprende? Has ganado, Draco. ¿No es eso lo que haces siempre? Buscas la debilidad de tu oponente y la utilizas a tu favor —sin darle tiempo a contestar pasó por su lado y subió al coche por la puerta de atrás.

Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a subir a limusinas. Cuando se sentó en el coche, la falda se le subió hasta el muslo y Draco tuvo un breve momento de distracción.

«Unas piernas fabulosas», pensó. Su instinto sexual ya empezaba a hacer de las suyas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Granger podía esconder un cuerpo tan exquisito debajo de esa apariencia mustia? Aquellas piernas largas y bien torneadas estaban cubiertas por unas medias de espuma en un tono ligeramente brillante. Si la falda hubiera sido un poco más corta…

Ella se colocó la falda enseguida y Draco soltó el aliento. —A ver si lo he entendido bien —apartó la vista de sus espléndidos tobillos y apoyó un brazo en el techo del coche—. ¿Te estás ofreciendo para calentarme la cama en el Caribe?

—No —ella se volvió y sus azules Marrones conectaron con los de él—. Puede que creas que has ganado, pero a mí no me importa ganar. Lo único que me importa es ayudar a mi hermana. Y si ponerme en su lugar sirve para algo, trabajaré para ti —le dijo en un tono de voz frío y ecuánime.

Sin embargo Draco se fijó en sus pupilas dilatadas y en su respiración agitada e irregular. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría convertir a aquella dulce damisela decorosa en una joven desenfadada y apasionada? Decidió aumentar un poco la presión que ejercía sobre ella.

—Mi cliente se está recuperando de un matrimonio desastroso. Necesita relajarse y algo de asesoramiento legal. Un consejero matrimonial es lo último que necesita en este momento.

—No voy a acompañarte en calidad de consejera —le dijo sin mirarle—. Trabajé un año en un despacho de abogados de Londres cuando terminé la universidad. Puedes ponerme al día. Estoy segura de que podré cumplir con las funciones de Jean, fueran las que fueran. Y sí puedo alejarme de mi trabajo, Draco, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Draco se mostró escéptico. Cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía decir lo contrario. Parecía estar a punto de partirse en dos. —¿Y haces esto para salvar a tu hermana, o para probarte a ti misma que tu cerebro es más fuerte que tu cuerpo?

Ella se quedó petrificada. —No tengo que probarme nada a mí misma.

—Entonces es por tu hermana —dijo Draco sin creérselo ni por un momento. Había mucho más detrás de sus palabras. Aquel desafío casual había tocado una fibra sensible en su misterioso interior.

—¿Crees que podrás pasar toda una semana sin sermonearnos, ni a mí ni a mi cliente, acerca del amor y del matrimonio?

Ella se mordió los labios.

—Claro.

—¿Y sin dormir en mi cama?

—Eso será fácil.

Draco la observó con atención. De repente un monótono viaje de negocios se había convertido en una aventura llena de posibilidades. —¿Y qué pasa cuando las emociones se apoderan de tu lado más racional, Hermione?

—Tomar decisiones basadas en las emociones es siempre un error. No dejo que eso me ocurra.

Draco reparó en aquellos labios perfectos y siguió la línea de su cuello con la vista. —¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has tomado una decisión impulsiva basada en tus emociones?

—No —le dijo ella en un tono circunspecto—. Y estoy segura de que tú tampoco. Apuesto a que incluso cuando estás en la cama con una mujer, esa parte de ti permanece ajena, a todo lo demás. Controlas tus emociones en todo momento y eres demasiado cínico como para dejar que te tomen el pelo.

Sorprendido ante un análisis tan agudo, Draco se echó a reír.

—Puede que tengas razón en eso. De acuerdo —estiró el brazo y agarró el pasaporte que ella le ofrecía—. Veamos cómo se llevan un cínico incurable y una consejera matrimonial cuando están confinados en un espacio pequeño. Tengo la sensación de que la próxima semana va a ser muy interesante.

Un jet privado. ¿Por qué tenía que tener un jet privado? Había albergado la esperanza de viajar en un vuelo comercial distinto del de el, pero la ilusión le había durado poco. Estaban solos en aquel lujoso avión y la tripulación, tan discreta como fantasmas, sólo aparecía cuando necesitaban algo.

Ella trató de no dejarse impresionar por aquella ostentación y se dedicó a llamar a sus clientes. Era un alivio poder hacer algo que no implicara hablar con Draco Malfoy.

—Lo sé, Parvati —le dijo a una de sus clientas mientras la escuchaba relatar la última hora de su tempestuosa vida matrimonial—. Pero ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez? ¿Lo de la escucha selectiva?

Al ver la mirada burlona de Draco, ella apretó los dientes. —Volveré la semana próxima y entonces podremos hablar de ello —colgó el teléfono y marcó el siguiente número, decidida a no dejarse amedrentar.

—Déjala que sufra un poco, Theo —dijo Drco, con el teléfono entre la mejilla y el hombro mientras miraba la pantalla del portátil—. Tendrá suerte si se lleva al personal del piso cuando hayamos terminado con ella.

Hermione se puso tensa al oírle hablar así. Acortó las llamadas tanto como pudo e intentó ignorar el latente dolor que palpitaba en sus sienes. Cuando por fin colgó, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Nunca te sientes culpable? Seguramente esa pobre mujer se ha pasado toda la vida criando hijos y cuidando del hogar, mientras su marido se revolcaba con una de la edad de su hija.

Draco estiró las piernas y se relajó. —Esa «pobre mujer» abandonó a sus dos niños pequeños para tener una aventura con su monitor de esquí.

Sorprendida, Hermione frunció el ceño. —Oh, eso es terrible. Pobre hombre, entonces. ¿Está bien?

—Lo estará cuando haya terminado —Draco esbozó una sonrisa mortífera al tiempo que sacaba una carpeta de su maletín—. La venganza es dulce. Le daremos donde más le duele.

Hermione ignoró aquel comentario. —¿Y cómo están los niños?

—Mucho mejor sin ella —Draco abrió la carpeta y anotó algo en el margen de la primera página mientras ella lo observaba, profundamente turbada.

—Por mucho que le duela, no creo que quiera hacerle daño a la madre de sus hijos.

—¿Eso crees? —Draco agarró una carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa—. Es por eso que no eres abogada especializada en divorcios.

Hermione dejó a un lado su agenda de citas. —No puedes analizar las relaciones de la gente de una forma tan fría. No funciona. Es importante llegar al fondo. Lo primero que yo me pregunto es por qué haría una cosa así. ¿Por qué dejaría una madre a sus hijos? ¿Estaba deprimida o algo?

Draco la miró con ojos escépticos. —Supongo que es justo decir que estaba extremadamente deprimida una vez se dio cuenta de que había arruinado sus expectativas de llevarse una tajada suculenta.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la frente. En realidad ese humor retorcido y esa falta de sentimientos eran algo bueno. Si él continuaba hablando así, no le sería difícil ignorar la química que bullía entre ellos y que le impedía relajarse. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a una semana a su lado?

No tenía dudas sobre su propia fuerza de voluntad, pero la conexión sexual entre ellos despertaba algo oscuro en un sombrío rincón de su mente. Algo a lo que ella no quería enfrentarse. Presa de un pánico momentáneo, Hermione se concentró en el trabajo.

—La gente suele tener motivos para su comportamiento, Draco. Si dejo a sus hijos, entonces… —dejó caer la mano a un lado mientras lo meditaba un poco—. A lo mejor ella nunca quiso tener hijos. ¿El la presionó? ¿Era mucho mayor que ella? ¿Hablaron de la paternidad antes de casarse?

Unos ojos grises frios e incrédulos la miraron fijamente. —¿Y yo qué sé? Soy abogado, no psiquiatra —con gesto impaciente empezó a pasar las páginas de un documento.

—Pero deberían recibir algún tipo de asesoramiento profesional antes de tirar la toalla. El debería dejarla volver. Podrían intentarlo de nuevo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella quiere volver?

—¿No quiere? —le preguntó ella, que no se lo podía creer.

—Hermione… —le dijo en un tono de advertencia—. Ya lo estás haciendo. Ignorando los hechos y analizando las emociones.

—Las emociones son importantes.

—Pero son «tus» emociones, no las de mi cliente.

—Pero los niños…

—Parece que te afecta mucho esta situación. ¿Te implicas tanto en todos los casos que tratas? No me extraña que estés tan tensa.

—No estoy tensa. ES que Tú odias a las mujeres. ¿No es así?

Él levantó una ceja.

—Lo creas o no, algunos de mis mejores amigos son mujeres.

—Eso no es amistad.

Él esbozó una sonrisa irresistible. —La amistad significa cosas distintas para cada persona.

Y Hermione no tenía la menor duda de lo que significaba para él.

—Pero parece que has emprendido una cruzada personal para que las mujeres no salgan beneficiadas de un matrimonio.

—Sólo cuando el propósito del matrimonio es el beneficio material. El matrimonio no debe ser una fuente de ingresos —le dijo, jugando con el bolígrafo.

Hermione volvió a frotarse las sienes. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Aquella mezcla peligrosa de frialdad y carisma era difícil de ignorar.

—Ésa es la fuente de tus ingresos, cinico —señaló.

—¡Vaya! Me has pillado —Draco levantó la vista al tiempo que una joven azafata se aproximaba hacia ellos con una bandeja de refrescos—. Ah, la cena. ¿Tienes hambre,Hermione?

El dolor de cabeza de ella empeoraba por momentos, y para colmo de males, ya empezaba a tener náuseas. —En realidad, no. Pero gracias. Ojalá no se hubiera olvidado las pastillas en casa. Aquella situación sería aún más difícil de soportar con una violenta jaqueca.

—Quizá sea un buen momento para decirme cuál es el propósito de este viaje. Si voy a ayudarte, debo saber algo del caso.

—Mi posible cliente no tiene asesoramiento legal todavía —le dijo Draco—. Sólo quiere hablar de su situación. Y yo me he ofrecido a escuchar.

—¿Entonces ni siquiera sabe si quiere el divorcio?

—Sabe que quiere el divorcio, pero todavía no ha decidido cómo hacerlo. O quién quiere que le represente.

—Entonces podría elegirte a ti.

—Si puede permitírselo, me elegirá — el reprimió un bostezo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada curiosa.—¿Por qué haces esto? Es evidente que no necesitas el dinero.

—Me gustan los estímulos mentales. Soy instintivo por naturaleza y me gusta ganar.

—¿De verdad crees que ganar es destruir el matrimonio de alguien.

—Los matrimonios me llegan deshechos —le lanzó una advertencia con la mirada—. Y darme un sermón no está en tu perfil profesional.

—¿Pero tu cliente ha intentando averiguar qué falla? A lo mejor si habla con una desconocida, alguien que no esté implicado —Hermione se detuvo e hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir otro latigazo en las sienes. El estómago le daba vueltas y apenas podía pensar con claridad.

Se quedó quieta y esperó a que se le pasara.

«Ahora no. Ahora no», pensó para sí.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada.

No era difícil adivinar cómo reaccionaría un hombre como él ante una mujer con migraña. Hermione decidió que lo mejor era escapar cuanto antes. Se puso en pie. —Si me disculpas… Tengo que ir al lavabo.

El la miró con gesto pensativo. —La última puerta a la izquierda.

Hermione fue hacia donde le había dicho y empujó la puerta. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas, se habría quedado boquiabierta al contemplar aquel impresionante cuarto de baño, pero en ese momento se sentía demasiado mal como para reparar en él.

Tras cerrarse por dentro, se llevó la mano al vientre y respiró hondo. ¿Cuánto duraría el vuelo al Caribe? No se lo había preguntado, pero sabía que sin la medicación acabaría vomitando. Iba a ser de lo más embarazoso.

La cabeza le palpitaba y sólo deseaba tumbarse un rato, pero la idea de hacerlo delante de Draco le impedía volver a la cabina. En cambio se sentó en una silla y se apoyó contra la fresca pared de mármol, cerrando los ojos. «Ojalá cesara el dolor».

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, pero Hermione estaba demasiado dolorida como para moverse.

—_Maledizione _—dijo una voz masculina—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? ¿Estás enferma?

—Migraña. Estaré bien. Sólo déjame sola un rato —le dijo Hermione, con los ojos totalmente cerrados por la fotofobia. Ella sintió una mano firme sobre su frente y entonces le oyó mascullar algo en italiano para sí.

—Pensaba que sólo estabas un poco pálida. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

—Draco, por favor, vete. Ya eres lo bastante difícil cuando me encuentro bien. Créeme cuando te digo que no quieres estar aquí. Creo que voy a vomitar.

Ignorando su consejo, la tomó en brazos y la condujo a un dormitorio. La acostó sobre la enorme cama de matrimonio con suavidad y Hermione sintió el frescor de la suave almohada contra la mejilla. Era tan agradable tumbarse que no pudo reprimir un suspiro de agradecimiento.

—A lo mejor no eres tan malo después de todo —murmuró—. En este momento casi me agradas. A él le brillaron los ojos.

—Deja de hablar, Hermione. Podrías decir algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

—Lo siento. Olvidaba que no quieres agradarle a las mujeres —hizo una mueca al sentir otra cuchillada de dolor—. Bueno, esto debe de ser toda una novedad para ti. Arropar a una mujer enferma en tu cama.

—¿No tienes pastillas en el bolso? —le preguntó en un tono frío y enciente.

—Las olvidé —le dijo, apretando los dientes y los párpados para soportar el dolor—. Hice las maletas a toda prisa —se acurrucó sobre la almohada—. Ni siquiera sabía que los aviones tuvieran camas. Supongo que es una comodidad esencial para alguien como tú.

—Lo creas o no, no la uso para seducir. Poder dormir cuando lo necesito me hace más eficiente —le dijo con sequedad mientras la tapaba con las mantas de seda—. Bueno, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

El dolor se hacía cada ver más inaguantable y ella hizo una mueca al ser deslumbrada por un rayo de sol.

—Dame el teléfono móvil. Voy a llamar de nuevo a Jean.

—Deja de pensar en tu hermana y piensa en ti por un momento —le dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño. Cerró las cortinas—. ¿Mejor así?

Hermione se sorprendió mucho. Jamás le habría creído capaz de tantas atenciones, pero el estomago seguía dándole vueltas y tenía miedo de vomitar encima de sus impecables zapatos hechos a mano.

—Creo que deberías irte ahora, por tu propio bien.

El pareció seguir su consejo, porque se levantó y abandonó la habitación. Sin embargo, volvió un momento después con un cuenco. Lo puso junto a la cama.

—Voy a buscar al médico.

Sí hubiera tenido fuerzas, Hermione se habría echado a reír. Estaban sobrevolando el océano. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar un médico? Los latigazos de dolor eran insoportables, pero de pronto ella oyó voces a su lado y abrió los ojos. Había un hombre junto a Draco.

Con gesto preocupado, se sentó sobre la cama, le hizo algunas preguntas y abrió su maletín.

En un remoto rincón de su mente Hermione se preguntó cómo había encontrado a un médico en mitad de la nada, pero la cabeza le dolía tanto que casi lloró de gratitud cuando el doctor le dio la medicación y salió de la habitación. Unos momentos más tarde, sintió algo deliciosamente frío sobre la cabeza. Entreabrió los ojos y entonces vio a Draco, sentado a su lado. Se había quitado la corbata y remangado la camisa, dejando ver fuertes antebrazos. Como siempre, parecía poderoso y capaz. Sin embargo, aunque resultara increíble, no parecía molesto.

—El médico dijo que esto podría ayudar.

—Gracias. Me siento mucho mejor. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —le preguntó, aunque en el rondo se sintiera inmensamente vulnerable y agradecida por tenerle allí—. Supongo que nunca dejas que una mujer ponga la excusa del dolor de cabeza cuando está en tu cama.

El sonrió.

—Quédate tranquila y duérmete, Hermione.

—Eres increíblemente guapo —murmuró entre sueños a medida que hacía efecto la medicación y se le cerraban los ojos—. Es una pena que seas un bastardo egoísta sin corazon…

* * *

><p>Que les parecio, fuerte verdad!<p>

Ahora es que viene lo bueno, ya que en el caribe comenzara la seduccion, apuestas para ver quien gana, si Draco o Hermione?

asi que voten y sigan apoyandome para seguir con la historia.

!Nos leemos luego!

XOXO!


	5. Chapter 5

_Historia basada (adaptada) de la novela de la autora Sarah Morgan._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Título:** Seducción en el Caribe

**Summary**: Ella cree tenerlo todo bajo control y el va a disfrutar demostrándole lo contrario.

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno quiero agradecer a:nalnya, sailor mercuri o neptune, diable dreams, lightness dark y cuky as, por su apoyo a esta historia, espero que les guste este capi y que me sigan dando animos para subir la historia. Siento no haber podido publicar anteriormente pero mi antigua pc murio y perdi todo lo que tenia en ella, ahora que tengo una nueva, podre seguir esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Cuando Hermione despertó, Draco yacía junto a ella con los ojos cerrados. Todavía somnolienta, la joven contempló sus largas pestañas y su perfecta estructura ósea.

«Esto es lo que se siente al despertarse junto a un hombre como Draco Malfoy.», pensó. Se habría quedado todo el día en la cama, observando aquellas increíbles pestañas y siguiendo la sensual curva de su boca con la mirada.

Incluso relajado y dormido, parecía fuerte y viril. Ella seguía mirándole cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Sus miradas se cruzaron y por un efímero instante compartieron algo profundo e íntimo. La respuesta Hermione fue inmediata e instintiva. Levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla.

Sintió la aspereza de su mandíbula contra la palma de la mano y entonces le vio cerrar los ojos ligeramente.

—Parece que ya te sientes mejor —le dijo en una voz ronca.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para hacerla volver a la realidad.

Ya despierta, apartó la mano y lo miró con un gesto de perplejidad.

—Oh, eres real, pensé que era una pesadilla —le dijo, apartándose un poco.

Se incorporó y el cabello le cayó sobre los hombros. Alguien le había quitado las horquillas del pelo, pero también le habían quitado la ropa, dejándola en ropa interior. Terriblemente avergonzada, estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama y encerrarse en el baño, pero sin ropa quedaría atrapada, así que se subió la manta de satén hasta el cuello y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?

—Es «mí» cama, tesoro —cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa juguetona—. Mi avión. Mi cama.

—Pero… Lo que quiero decir es. ¿Por qué estás tumbado a mi lado?

—Siento decepcionarte, pero este avión sólo tiene un dormitorio y casi nunca necesito habitación de invitados.

—Podrías haber dormido en el butacón.

—Podría. Sí —sonrió—. Pero eso me habría convertido en alguien generoso y atento, pero yo soy un bastardo egoísta. ¿Recuerdas, Hermione?

Hermione apretó los puños.

—¿Quién me quitó la ropa?

—Yo. Debo decir que para ser consejera matrimonial, escoges una lencería muy sexy —esbozó una media sonrisa—. Estás llena de sorpresas.

—No deberías haberme desvestido.

—Me diste pena cuando te vi apretada en ese traje estirado. Así no habrías podido descansar. ¿Se ha ido el dolor de cabeza?

Ella movió la cabeza ligeramente para comprobarlo y entonces asintió.

—Sí. Gracias. ¿Dónde encontraste al médico en medio del aire?

—En la cabina del avión —se incorporó, reprimió un bostezo y se levantó de la cama con su gracia natural. Caminó hasta el extremo de la habitación, abrió un armario y sacó una camisa nueva—. Mi copiloto tiene conocimientos de medicina.

No importaba qué estuviera haciendo o qué llevara puesto. Draco siempre estaba espléndido. Desnudo de cintura para arriba y sudado a causa del ejercicio, o recién levantado de la cama, él siempre estaba perfecto.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Hermione cerró los ojos y se recordó que aquella apariencia de ensueño escondía un temperamento gélido y una falta total de emociones.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto, después de todo…

El podría haberla dejado sola, pero no lo había hecho. Ni tampoco se había molestado al ver que estaba enferma dentro del avión. No obstante, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no creía en el amor. Malfoy se ganaba la vida destrozando matrimonios ajenos.

Aquel atisbo de sensibilidad que le había demostrado no cambiaba la persona que era en realidad; ni tampoco cambiaba quién era ella, ni lo que sentía por dentro.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se lo encontró observándola.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Draco frunció el ceño—. ¿Te ha vuelto el dolor?

—No. Estoy bien.

—Bien. Aterrizaremos en dos horas. Voy a darme una ducha y después haré algunas llamadas. Puedes ir al baño si quieres.

—Espera —Hermione se apartó el cabello de la cara y se apoyó en el codo—. Ni siquiera me has dicho a donde vamos. Sólo dijiste que íbamos al Caribe.

—Vamos a Kingfisher Cay, al oeste de Antigua. Cien acres de playas con palmeras totalmente desiertas.

—Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar.

—La única gente que ha oído hablar de ese lugar es la que puede permitirse ir allí. Sólo se puede ir a Kingfisher Cay por invitación personal del dueño.

—¿Y tu posible cliente está veraneando allí en este momento?

—Necesitaba alejarse del acoso de los medios debido al divorcio. Está descansando un poco.

—Y tú te estás aprovechando de su vulnerabilidad. Te pasas por allí y le ofreces asesoramiento legal.

Draco esbozó una fría sonrisa. —Un buen abogado de divorcio es lo que le permite relajarse así. Si yo no protegiera sus intereses, no podría correr el riesgo de darle la espalda a la víbora con la que se casó.

Hermione apretó los labios y sujetó la manta con fuerza. —¿No crees que el dueño de la isla podría oponerse a que hagas uso de su exclusivo refugio caribeño para hacer negocios?

—No —Draco parecía divertirse mucho con aquella conversación.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —¿Sabe que me llevas contigo?

—¿Y eso qué importa?

De pronto se encendió una luz peligrosa en sus ojos. El fue hacia ella y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia a medida que ella retrocedía hacia el extremo más alejado de la cama.

—A lo mejor no hay sitio suficiente.

—Siempre podemos compartir.

Hermione se apoyó contra el cabecero de la cama. —Preferiría dormir con los tiburones.

El se detuvo y la observó con gesto burlón, disfrutando de la agitación que la consumía, evidente en cada uno de sus gestos nerviosos.

—Entonces mejor será que reces porque tu querida hermanita haya hecho bien esa parte del trabajo. Debería haber reservado dos suites —con aquella desconcertante afirmación, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, dejándola con el corazón palpitando sin control.

Una conciencia de culpa se apoderó de Hermione. Jean…Tenía que llamar a su hermana. Tenía que…

Con un suspiro de impotencia, Hermione se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Lo que de verdad tenía que hacer era volver a Londres y vivir su vida. No tenía por qué estar atrapada en un jet privado, de camino a un refugio paradisíaco de millonarios en el Caribe.

El avión se elevó sobre un rutilante mar azul turquesa.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó Hermione, contemplando otra de las islas color esmeralda rodeada de playas desiertas de arena blanca—. Es increíble. Es tan hermoso. No tenía ni idea. Nunca he entendido la obsesión de la gente por acumular riquezas, pero si tener riquezas significa ver un lugar como éste…

Aquello era idílico. De no haber sido por la ansiedad que sentía a causa de su hermana, habría podido relajarse como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces.

Hermione frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que eso era ridículo. De no haber sido por su hermana, jamás habría estado allí. Y si empezaba a pensar que estaba de vacaciones, tendría problemas. La única forma de sobrevivir una semana al lado de Malfoy era comportarse de forma estrictamente profesional.

Absorto ante el contenido de la carpeta que tenía sobre su regazo, Draco parecía ajeno al torbellino que bullía dentro de Hermione.

—¿Nunca has estado en el Caribe?

—No, yo… Se detuvo. No quería revelarle nada de su vida. ¿Qué habría pensado un hombre como él de su desastrosa infancia desordenada? Se habría reído, o si no habría hecho algunos de sus comentarios incisivos, de ésos que siempre la hacían encogerse para amortiguar el golpe.

—No he viajado mucho, en realidad —Hermione, que no quería pensar en el pasado, miró las olas que rompían en la playa que se extendía bajo sus pies—. ¿Es ahí a donde vamos?

—Sí.

A diferencia de ella, Draco no había mirado por la ventana ni una sola vez. En cambio, se había concentrado en el trabajo pendiente durante las últimas horas de vuelo. De vez en cuando anotaba algo en los márgenes de los documentos; a veces subrayaba cosas y otras fruncía el ceño y tachaba una gran parte del texto con trazos largos y grandes.

Hermione se preguntó si se relajaba alguna vez. Contempló su perfil un momento. El se había duchado y afeitado, y se había puesto unos pantalones más ligeros y una camisa fresca.

—¿Por qué trabajas tan duro? ¿Es por el dinero? —le preguntó ella sin pensarlo demasiado.

Él la miró fijamente. —El dinero es importante hasta cierto punto. Después de haber pasado ese umbral, las cantidades se vuelven irrelevantes.

Hermione trató de imaginarse cómo sería esa sensación. —Bueno, tú atravesaste ese umbral hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué sigues adelante?

—Porque me divierte —se guardó el bolígrafo en el bolsillo y cerró la cárpela—. Me gusta el proceso.

—¿Quieres decir que disfrutas arruinándole la vida a las personas? Los ojos de Draco brillaron un momento.

—Al contrario, los libero de sus miserias para que puedan empezar una nueva vida.

—¿Nunca te preocupa romper algo que podría haber tenido solución?

—A diferencia de ti, yo no siento la necesidad de controlar las acciones de todo el mundo. Si alguien acude a mí buscando consejo legal, se lo doy. No trato de convencerlos de que están equivocados.

—¿Pero qué pasa si alguno de esos matrimonios tiene remedio? A lo mejor podrías ahorrarles la miseria de tener que ir de una casa a otra cada fin de semana a muchos niños inocentes.

Draco guardó la carpeta en el maletín. —Te preocupan demasiado los niños.

El corazón de Hermione latía desbocado. Era ridículo infravalorar a un hombre como él. Era tan astuto…—Por supuesto. ¿A quién no le preocuparían? —dijo, soltando una carcajada irónica—. Lo siento. A ti no te preocupan en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad?

—Creo que una mala relación puede ser tan dañina para un niño como una familia rota.

—¿Pero qué pasa si la mala relación tenía solución?

—Eres demasiado sentimental y siempre lo conviertes en algo personal —la miró con gesto pensativo—. O a lo mejor es algo personal. ¿Es personal, Hermione? ¿O hablas de cualquier cosa con tanta pasión y vehemencia?

Hermione tragó con dificultad. —Me preocupa. Eso es todo.

—Lo sé. Sólo me pregunto por qué.

—Porque soy un ser humano. Hermione se arrepintió de haber empezado aquella conversación. Volvió la vista hacia la ventanilla y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje. Había olvidado que él era abogado. Con unas pocas palabras le había dado la vuelta al asunto y había logrado acorralarla. Tenía que ser más cuidadosa.

Muy cuidadosa. —¿Y qué quieres que haga? —le dijo cuando llegaron—. Esperaba que me pusieras al día durante el vuelo, pero como me puse mal… ¿Hay algo que deba leer? ¿Cuál es mi papel?

El rodeó con un círculo una palabra en el documento que estaba leyendo y entonces levantó la vista.

—Tu papel, Granger, es ser mi asistente —la atravesó con la mirada durante unos segundos fugaces.

Hermione frunció el ceño y apartó la vista. —Ya sé que soy tu asistente, pero no sé qué esperas de mí. Te agradecería que me dieras algunos detalles.

—Espero que hagas sentir cómodo a nuestro cliente. Tenemos que hacerle ver que entendemos su situación y que estamos decididos a velar por sus intereses.

—De acuerdo.

—No espero que le preguntes si ha recibido asesoramiento emocional.

Hermione tragó con dificultad. —Muy bien. ¿Me vas a hablar de él?

—Todavía no. Su presencia en la isla es alto secreto. Sí se supiera su identidad, podríamos tener problemas. El dueño siempre garantiza discreción absoluta a todos los que visitan la isla.

—¿Pero él confía en ti?

—Hermione —le dijo con una voz suave y gentil—. Yo soy el dueño. Es mi isla.

—¿Es tuya? —ella lo miró con una expresión de asombro y entonces se volvió hacia la ventanilla. Una playa de arena fina se extendía hasta los confines de una flamante villa en primera línea de playa. También se divisaba otra mansión cercana, igual de próxima a la playa.

—¿Esto es tuyo? Pensaba que eras abogado, no especulador inmobiliario.

—Tengo varios negocios —metió el documento en el maletín.

Hermione arqueó una ceja. —¿Te preocupa que el negocio de los divorcios no te dé para vivir en la vejez, Draco?

—Creo que hay que diversificar los negocios y los sectores en los que invierto se complementan. Te sorprenderías si supieras cuántos hombres se alojan en hoteles de cinco estrellas situados en lugares remotos para escapar de sus matrimonios.

—Para escapar de las responsabilidades.

Draco esbozó una tenue sonrisa. —Como te dije. Kingfisher Cay encaja muy bien en mi cartera de inversiones. Los ricos y famosos tienen un refugio exclusivo donde relamerse las heridas, lejos del escrutinio voraz de los medios.

—Y también saben que su exclusiva villa privada viene acompañada de un extra de asesoramiento legal totalmente gratis.

—Yo no diría que es gratis —Draco se inclinó y le desabrochó el cinturón. Su mirada reparó en la falda negra de la joven—. Tengo la sensación de que lo primero que querrás hacer es renovar tu armario. Vas a tener mucho calor con ese traje.

—Tengo otra muda en la maleta.

Draco continuaba mirándola con atención. La temperatura entre ellos crecía por momentos. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se puso en pie.

—Muy bien.

Ella pensó que sonreía, pero no estaba segura porque estaba hablando muy rápido con el piloto en italiano.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del avión y la cabina se llenó de luz y calor.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta. Su cabello negro azabache brillaba bajo el sol abrasador. Era más hermoso que cualquier hombre que había visto jamás.

—Bienvenida a Kingfisher Cay.

* * *

><p>Acalorada e inquieta, dejó la maleta en el suelo al llegar a la villa y entonces se echó a reír. Cuando Draco le había dicho que se quedarían en la villa, ella había pensado que compartirían algo relativamente modesto con otras personas. Sin embargo, el sonriente empleado que los había recibido al llegar la había conducido a una villa privada; una villa toda para ella.<p>

Hermione se dio cuenta de que su maleta de viaje estaba fuera de lugar; y lo que era mucho peor: ella también.

El espacioso salón tenía acceso directo a la playa y estaba decorado en tonos pastel de un gusto exquisito, creando una atmósfera de calma apacible. En el dormitorio había una imponente cama con dosel cubierta con una muselina suave en tonos cremosos y unos cojines forrados de seda a juego.

Boquiabierta. Hermione miró a su alrededor. Aquel entorno espectacular la hizo olvidar que tenía un calor insoportable y pegajoso. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de su hermana. Estaba tan extasiada ante tanta belleza que había perdido el sentido de la realidad.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en aquel lugar? ¿Esa era la clase de vida que había llevado Jean hasta ese momento? No era de extrañar que adorara su empleo si ése era uno de los extras. Atravesó una puerta y se encontró en un lujoso cuarto de baño hecho en mármol que daba directamente a la playa. Mientras contemplaba la ducha hidromasaje y los incontables productos cosméticos, Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

Era posible darse un baño al son del viento que mecía las palmeras de la playa. Si hospedarse en ese lugar era parte de su trabajo, ¿qué hacía Malfoy para divertirse?

Oyó pasos a sus espaldas, se volvió y vio a una hermosa joven rubia vestida de uniforme que esperaba en el umbral.

—Soy Natalia. Voy a ser su ama de llaves durante su estancia en Kingfisher Cay. Sí quiere algo, no tiene más que pedírmelo. Supongo que estará agotada y cansada después de un viaje tan largo. ¿Le apetece cambiarse mientras le deshago la maleta?

¿Deshacer qué, exactamente? Hermione miró la maleta que había traído. Yacía abandonada sobre el suelo en el centro de la estancia.

—No he traído mucho equipaje. No esperaba… Ha sido un viaje… imprevisto.

Pero la gente no iba a un lugar como ése por accidente. Incluso para la élite más adinerada, aquél debía de ser un refugio paradisíaco de los más extraordinarios. Para el resto de los mortales, la arena cremosa y el mar turquesa de Kingfisher Cay seguiría siendo una mera foto de un catálogo turístico de destinos exóticos. No obstante, ese lugar no aparecía en los catálogos de las agencias de viajes.

A Natalia, sin embargo, no parecía sorprenderle la falta de equipaje. Alguien como ella debía de estar acostumbrada a las excentricidades de los ricos.

—Estaremos encantados de darle cualquier cosa que necesite —le dijo sonriendo—. Si desea, puede darme una lista, o si no, puedo traerle aquello que puede necesitar para tener una estancia agradable y feliz.

Hermione sonrió. —¿Incluso estás preparada para pensar por mí?

—Estamos acostumbrados a vivir aquí. Sabemos qué puede necesitar.

—No quiero causar molestias. Seguro que tienes muchos otros huéspedes que atender. Huéspedes más importantes…

—Contamos con ocho empleados de servicio por huésped.

—¿Ocho empleados por huésped?

La joven sonrió. —Así es.

Sin palabras, Hermione la miró con gesto de asombro. —Oh…

—El señor Malfoy me pidió que le dijera que se reúna con él en el club náutico para tomar algo dentro de veinte minutos.

—Muy bien —Hermione la miró sin saber qué hacer—. ¿Y dónde está eso exactamente?

—Cuando esté lista salga a la puerta principal y le indicaré cómo llegar.

* * *

><p>Draco contemplaba el apacible océano mientras meditaba sobre el caso frente a una copa refrescante. No era de extrañar que la superestrella de Hollywood quisiera el divorcio. Lo que sí resultaba sorprendente era que el hombre se hubiera casado con una superestrella como él. Ella llevaba la palabra «oportunista» escrita en su impecable frente. ¿Qué tenían las mujeres hermosas para volver locos a los hombres sensatos?<p>

Un yate cruzó el mar a lo lejos. El llamativo color de las velas resaltaba sobre el fondo azul del agua.

—¿Malfoy?

Enojado por la interrupción, volvió la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada seria y grave de Hermione Granger. Todavía llevaba la falda oscura y la blusa hecha a mano; un gorrión en medio de aves exóticas.

«Sea controladora o no, debe de querer mucho a su hermana…», pensó Draco. Era evidente que se sentía muy incómoda y que no deseaba estar allí.

—Pensaba que ibas a cambiarte.

—Y me cambié —sorprendida, Hermione se miró la ropa—. Es una muda diferente.

Draco examinó su atuendo con una mezcla de exasperación y sorna. —Es evidente que crees prudente estar siempre lista para un funeral.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente. —Estoy vestida para trabajar. Tuve una entrevista en televisión en Londres antes de salir hacia Roma. Obviamente en ese momento no sabía que iba a necesitar ropa para un clima cálido.

Apartó una silla y se sentó. Draco se fijó en sus manos temblorosas. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Muy bien, empecemos —le dijo ella, abriendo un cuaderno de notas frente a ella.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación de tomarle el pelo, Draco se recostó en su silla.

—¿Qué? ¿Y los preliminares? Ella lo miró a los ojos y un destello de sensualidad oscureció su mirada, que se volvió azul índigo.

Observando su reacción, Draco fue testigo del momento exacto en que rechazó su propia respuesta. Ella respiró hondo varias veces y apretó con fuerza el bolígrafo.

Ignorando el comentario, escribió la fecha con letra clara al principio de la hoja. —Creí que sería útil tomar notas.

—Qué eficiente, Hermione. Siempre tienes el control. Dime una cosa… —la miró fijamente un momento—. ¿Nunca haces nada impulsivamente?

—Venir aquí fue un acto impulsivo. No tenía previsto pasar la próxima semana en una isla caribeña con un… —se detuvo y levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué decías? ¿Con un…?

—Estoy aquí sustituyendo a mi hermana, para que no tengas motivos para echarla. Y hablando de eso, ¿has podido contactar con tu hermano?

—Ni lo he intentado —Draco miró hacia uno de los camareros del bar, que enseguida les llevó dos refrescantes cócteles con hielo picado y frutas exóticas—. Tómate algo. Necesitas relajarte un poco.

Ella ignoró la bebida. —¿Por qué?

—Porque la tensión es mala para tu salud.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Quería decir, ¿por qué no has intentando contactar con tu hermano? Me prometiste que lo harías.

—Le he dejado un mensaje.

—Entonces déjale otro. ¡Insiste hasta que conteste!

—¿Y qué sentido tendría? Responderá cuando esté listo —Draco agarró su copa—. ¿Siempre estás tan acelerada? Debes de tener la tensión por las nubes.

—No estoy acelerada —dijo Hermione pero incluso su forma de sentarse era algo forzada. Estaba apoyada en el borde de la silla, con la espalda recta y la mano sobre el cuaderno de notas, lista para tomar apuntes.

—¿Al menos sabes cómo relajarte? ¿O es que tienes miedo a relajarte conmigo?

—Me relajo en el momento apropiado. Y ahora no es el momento. ¿Entonces qué pasa con tu cliente?

Hermione era toda profesionalidad. Llevaba el cabello recogido y la blusa abotonada casi hasta el cuello.

—¿A qué hora vamos a verlo?

—No tengo ni idea. No ha llegado todavía.

Hermione no pudo ocultar su impaciencia. —Entonces, ¿cuándo viene?

—Cuando le venga bien.

—¿No le has preguntado?

Draco sonrió. —Estoy seguro de que vendrá cuando esté listo.

—Pero has ajustado su agenda para hacerle un hueco y…

—Y él me paga por ese privilegio —le dijo Draco con suavidad—. El uso que haga de mi tiempo es cosa suya. Mientras tanto tenemos libertad para… relajarnos y conocernos mejor.

Hermione tragó con dificultad. —No quiero conocerte mejor. Ya te conozco bastante.

—¿Pero no me dijiste que era importante llegar hasta el fondo?

—Estás tergiversando mis palabras.

—Sólo te estoy repitiendo lo que me dijiste de otra manera.

Ella se volvió hacia el océano y respiró hondo, pero Draco pudo ver la desesperación que había en sus ojos.

—Si no me necesitas inmediatamente, entonces podrías dejarme el informe. Yo volvería a la villa y tomaría algunos apuntes. Por lo menos así estaré preparada para cuando llegue. Puedo firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad si lo crees necesario.

El se preguntó qué hacía falta para sacarla de aquella falda estirada y hacerla olvidar el cuaderno de notas.

—¡Alguna vez has salido a navegar?

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Hermione, desconcertada—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque tenemos que encontrar una forma de pasar el tiempo hasta que llegue el cliente. Tengo otras sugerencias, claro… —Draco dejó la frase incompleta a propósito y disfrutó de la confusión que desencadenaba en ella.

—No necesito que me diviertas —evidentemente, esa última afirmación había sido suficiente como para hacerla probar la bebida.

Le dio un buen trago y volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Si no tienes ninguna necesidad inmediata, me quedaré en mi habitación y nadaré un rato. Tú sigue a lo tuyo y haz lo que quiera que hagas cuando vienes aquí —la tensión de su voz daba a entender que sabía perfectamente lo que él hacía cuando visitaba el lugar.

Draco se echó a reír. —¿Vas a nadar?

—¿Y qué tiene de divertido?

—Nunca he visto a nadie nadando con una falda como ésa. Pero parece que tú estás decidida a no deshacerte de ella.

—No seas ridículo.

—No te imagino lo bastante relajada como para quitarte la ropa.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Soy perfectamente capaz de relajarme, Draco.

El la miró fijamente y se preguntó qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención.

—En ese caso, ve a cambiarte y date un baño en la playa. Te recogeré a las ocho para cenar.

—No tengo nada para cambiarme.

—Seguro que el servicio ya habrá solucionado ese problema a estas alturas.

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan disfrutado este capi...<p>

Seguire se los prometo, pero sigan apoyandome como siempre lo han hecho.

Si les gustan dejen review y si no tambien.

nos leeremos pronto!

XOXO!


	6. Chapter 6

_Historia basada (adaptada) de la novela de la autora Sarah Morgan._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Título:** Seducción en el Caribe

**Summary**: Ella cree tenerlo todo bajo control y el va a disfrutar demostrándole lo contrario.

**Nota de la autora: **Aqui estoy otra vez con un capitulo mas. Gracias a todas los que me siguen y no abandonan la historia. espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Hermione se miró en el espejo, asombrada. Al regresar a la villa se había encontrado con un armario repleto de ropa veraniega, y aunque se negara a admitirlo, había sentido un profundo alivio. No había querido reconocerlo delante de Draco, pero la falda oscura que llevaba puesta a su llegada se había vuelto insoportable bajo el sol abrasador del Caribe.

El agradecimiento se había convertido en sorpresa al examinar el contenido de su nuevo armario con detenimiento. Aunque no estuviera acostumbrada a esa clase de lujos, era lo bastante mujer como para sentir ilusión mientras pasaba los vestidos que colgaban de las perchas y miraba las exquisitas camisetas y rebecas cuidadosamente dobladas y separadas por papel para evitar las arrugas. También había zapatos, todos de su talla, bolsos y accesorios de toda clase; además de una cesta llena de maquillaje exclusivo, nuevo y precintado.

No obstante su sonrisa se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que ella nunca habría elegido esa clase de ropa de haber tenido oportunidad. Todas las prendas eran informales, románticas y… sexys. Por ese motivo, se había pasado un buen rato examinando la ropa en busca de alguna prenda más profesional, pero no había tenido mucho éxito. Todos aquellos trajes parecían gritar «llévame contigo».

Las opciones que tenía ante sí pecaban de muy cortas, demasiado ajustadas, escotadas o elegantes. Un vestido en particular llamó su atención. Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de desesperación y admiración. Sólo una mujer extremadamente segura de sí misma se habría atrevido a llevar seda roja en un vestido sin tirantes.

Y una cosa estaba clara: ella no era esa mujer.

Al final se decidió por un vestido color turquesa que brillaba a la luz del sol, creado para la seducción por un diseñador exclusivo. No obstante, aunque no fuera tan llamativo como el de color rojo, también la hacía sentir incómoda.

¿Cómo iba a ir a cenar con un hombre como Malfoy llevando puesto algo así?

Para empezar era semitransparente, diseñado para llevarlo sobre lencería fina en una ocasión especial, o si no, sobre un traje de baño. Los millonarios que visitaban la isla sin duda podían permitirse usar seda de primera calidad para prendas de playa. El resto de la ropa era similar. Tops de colores vivos, vestidos playeros, largas faldas sueltas… Todo estaba cuidadosamente confeccionado para unas vacaciones románticas.

Pero ella no estaba de vacaciones.

Y, conociendo a Draco Malfoy, si se ponía esas prendas, él lo interpretaría como un signo de que estaba dispuesta a ir más lejos.

Había sido muy generoso llenándole el armario, pero… Hermione arrugó los ojos cuando reparó en algo.

¿Generoso? ¿Acaso estaba siendo generoso o la estaba poniendo a prueba de alguna manera? Al recordar cómo se había burlado de ella, se dio cuenta de que era más que probable que existiera una razón más profunda para aquella elección de prendas.

Enfadada consigo misma por haber sido tan ingenua. Hermione contempló su reflejo en el espejo.

No se trataba de generosidad.

El quería hacerla sentir incómoda.

Quería hacerla sentir fuera de lugar.

Era evidente que se divertía mucho con la química que existía entre ellos. No se molestaba en ocultarlo y tampoco la dejaba fingir al respecto. Iba de frente en todo lo referente a esa inexplicable atracción.

Y ella era lo suficientemente sincera consigo misma como para admitir que estaba pisando un terreno peligroso. Draco no era un hombre fácil de ignorar. Era, sencillamente, el hombre más arrebatadoramente atractivo que jamás había conocido. Pecaminosamente apuesto, tenía una forma de mirar a las mujeres que les impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el sexo. Y no sólo se trataba de su buena apariencia. Si sólo hubiera sido eso, no le habría resultado tan difícil resistirse, pero su inteligencia aguda lo convertía en alguien interesante. Además, Lindsay no podía olvidar lo bien que se había portado en el avión.

Esa amabilidad por su parte había sido toda una sorpresa, dada su reputación.

Hermione no podía obviar la verdad: aquella química explosiva empezaba a aterrorizarla. Ella conocía muy bien los peligros de esa reacción. Sabía muy bien lo fácil que era confundir una atracción física con algo mucho más profundo. Y, sin embargo, aunque fuera consciente de ello, su cuerpo vibraba y bullía cada vez que él la miraba.

Pero ella no quería que las cosas fueran así porque sabía muy bien adonde conducía todo aquello. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se obligó a sí misma a hacer algo que nunca se permitía hacer. Por un momento pensó en su infancia.

En lugar de enterrar esos recuerdos, como solía hacer siempre, dejó que fluyeran por su conciencia. Sin embargo, lo que empezó como un tímido goteo no tardó en convertirse en una inundación incontenible. En un instante fugaz, volvió a ser aquella niña pequeña una vez más, acurrucada en su cama con su hermana entre los brazos, completamente dormida. Y ella escuchaba los ruidos a través de la pared. Esos ruidos…

Los ruidos que tanto odiaba… Los ruidos que significaban que su padre volvería a casa durante un tiempo.

«No pasa nada. Hermione. Volveremos a ser una familia. Todo será diferente a partir de ahora». Respirando agitadamente, se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta de los recuerdos por enésima vez.

Qué vulnerable había sido en la niñez… Y su hermana Jean… Era indudable que su hermana pequeña daba tumbos de una relación a otra porque trataba de encontrar el amor y la seguridad que no había tenido de pequeña.

Impaciente consigo misma, Hermione entró en el cuarto de baño. Pero ella no iba a hacer lo mismo. El sexo no era amor. El sexo no era seguridad. El sexo sólo era… sexo.

Abrió el grifo y se inclinó sobre el lavamanos. Se llenó las palmas de las manos con agua fría y se lavó la cara como si así pudiera borrar los recuerdos que había evocado. Sólo había sido un atisbo del pasado, pero era suficiente.

Suficiente para fortalecer su decisión. Con el agua fría le sobrevino una sensación de calma. Se secó con una toalla y se miró en el espejo. No importaba cómo fuera vestida. Aquellas flamantes prendas jamás cambiarían quién era. Ella jamás, jamás dejaría que los impulsos sexuales le nublaran el sentido común.

Nunca. Nunca ocurriría; no importaba lo apuesto que fuera él. Ella soportaría todas las tentaciones. Había visto de primera mano la devastación que producía esa clase de relaciones, y no estaba dispuesta a cometer el mismo error. Llevar un vestido despampanante y unos zapatos espectaculares no iba a cambiar sus convicciones. Ella tomaba decisiones con el cerebro y no con el cuerpo, aunque estuviera en un paraíso con un hombre peligrosamente sexy.

—A ver cuál de los dos sufre más, Draco Malfoy —murmuró para sí mientras escogía un brillo de labios. Se aplicó un tono discreto y se miró en el espejo, satisfecha.

El maquillaje y la ropa no regían su vida. Podía estar desnuda frente a Malfoy y ser capaz de resistir la tentación porque eso era lo que quería hacer. Se trataba de fuerza de voluntad y a ella le sobraba.

* * *

><p>Draco fue hasta la puerta abierta de la villa y se detuvo ante una visión inesperada.<p>

Una Granger totalmente distinta con el pelo sujeto con una horquilla de carey. Su esbelta figura brillaba bajo un fino tejido de seda azul turquesa; una exótica visión de feminidad. Draco reparó en la suave curva de su trasero y sintió un repentino ataque de deseo.

—Bueno… —sin esperar a ser invitado entró en el salón—. Es evidente que no has tenido ningún problema buscando algo que ponerte.

Él había esperado todo lo contrario y se había preparado para oír objeciones de todo tipo. Pero no hubo tal cosa. Ella parecía casi tranquila.

—¿Y por qué debería haber tenido problemas? —ladeando la cabeza ella se miró en el espejo, tan ecuánime y sosegada como siempre—. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte dejarme todas estas cosas. Gracias, Malfoy —con una sonrisa que parecía genuina, se calzó unos zapatos adornados con pedrería y tacones de vértigo.

Al mirar aquellas largas piernas, Draco no tuvo más remedio que admitir que Hermione Granger había logrado sorprenderlo una vez más. Nunca había esperado encontrarse con una reacción tan positiva frente a las prendas que le había proporcionado. Les había pedido que seleccionaran prendas glamorosas, diseñadas para satisfacer las necesidades de una mujer que disfrutara de unas vacaciones de relax.

Pero Granger no encajaba con ese perfil. Sabiendo lo que sabía acerca de su obsesión por controlar cada aspecto de su vida, Draco se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver que no ponía objeciones a su nuevo armario, sobre todo porque las prendas no tenían nada que ver con su atuendo habitual.

En realidad parecía estar encantada con su nuevo vestido. Sin embargo, Draco vio algo en sus ojos; un desafío silencioso que no concordaba con una mujer que se arregla por puro placer.

Y entonces supo que no estaba tan relajada como parecía. Draco sonrió para sí. Después de todo, no se había equivocado en sus estimaciones. Ella estaba tan nerviosa como siempre, pero no quería que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Ha llegado tu cliente? —todavía mirando el espejo, se apartó unos mechones de la cara.

—Todavía no.

—Es evidente que tiene dinero para aburrir —Hermione se volvió hacia él—. No me cabe duda de que la cobrarás bien por tu tiempo, aparezca o no.

—Claro.

Estaban manteniendo una conversación, pero otra clase de comunicación bullía bajo la superficie de cortesía y cordialidad. El, que era experto en leer rostros femeninos, no tardó en notar un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas que nada tenía que ver con el maquillaje.

—Todavía no he podido contactar con Jean.

Malfoy pensó que sacaba el tema para recordarle la razón por la que estaba allí.

—No me extraña en absoluto. Si quisiera que supieras dónde está, te lo habría dicho —le dijo, obnubilado ante tanta belleza. Estaba tan hermosa que era difícil no perder la razón.

—¿Ocurre algo, Malfoy? —le preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja. Sus ojos decían «sufre». Draco casi se rió en voz alta porque había logrado su propósito. Estaba sufriendo y tenía la certeza de que ella lo sabía.

Por un instante contempló la posibilidad de acorralarla contra la cama y quitarle el vestido, pero sabía que de esa forma sólo se ganaría una bofetada, así que finalmente se consoló mirándola de arriba abajo. El color del vestido era perfecto para su color de tez y cabello; turquesa con filamentos azules y verdes. Los finos tirantes adornados con pedrería se ceñían a sus hombros con delicadeza y el escote dejaba entrever sus tentadores encantos.

Draco la miró deliberadamente y ella no pudo evitar el suspiro. —¿Crees que podrás quitarme la vista del escote?

El sonrió. —¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? Estás espectacular.

—Gracias —aceptó el cumplido como si se tratara de un comentario profesional y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tras restablecer la distancia de seguridad, se volvió—. ¿Vienes?

Malfoy fue hacia ella y la hizo agarrarse de su brazo. El sabía que no estaba tan sosegada como aparentaba. Sin embargo, en lugar de rendirse o discutir, se limitó a sonreír.

—Estoy deseando cenar. ¿Cuáles son las exquisiteces locales?

«Eres tú, preciosa», pensó Draco mientras caminaban por un exuberante jardín tropical, rumbo a la playa.

Hermione se sentó a la mesa e intentó ocultar la inquietud que sentía. Iban a cenar solos en una playa privada frente a la villa.

—Esto es fabuloso —dijo, mintiendo.

La cubertería de plata brillaba bajo la luz del atardecer. Un ramo de coloridas flores tropicales adornaba el centro de la mesa y varias velas bailaban al son de la suave brisa nocturna. El canto de las olas al romper en la orilla no era más que un murmullo; el hechizo de un paraje idílico, romántico y totalmente inapropiado para la relación que ellos mantenían. Lo de la ropa ya había sido atrevido, pero la cena era mucho peor. Estaban en un escenario de seducción, no de negocios.

¿Otra prueba? ¿Acaso estaba haciéndola pasar por ello a propósito?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada disimulada, pero él parecía tan entero como siempre. Su hernioso rostro no revelaba emoción ni pensamiento alguno. Draco la observaba con sus ojos oscuros, que veían más allá.

—Pensaba que preferías cenar en un restaurante —le dijo ella, agarrando la copa de cóctel.

—Podríamos haber cenado en el club náutico, pero esto es más íntimo… —se detuvo y la palabra permaneció en el aire durante unos segundos, subiendo la temperatura y disparando la tensión—. Y yo sé que a ti te encanta tener intimidad.

—Por supuesto.

Pero Hermione no quería tener intimidad con él. Eso era lo último que necesitaba. —Pareces un poco tensa. Aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Ella no podía negar el poderoso impulso sexual que sentía.

—¿Y por qué voy a estar tensa? ¿Quién podría estar tenso en un lugar como éste? —Hermione trató de hacer algo con las manos para esconder su nerviosismo, así que se inclinó hacia delante y tomó uno de los canapés.

Draco le miró el escote. Ella se incorporó de inmediato, sintiendo un calor repentino.

—¿No te gustan los canapés? Puedo decirles a los camareros que los traigan de otro tipo.

—No. He decidido reservarme para el primer plato.

Hermione esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de la comida. En ese momento hubiera querido subirse el vestido hasta el cuello y apenas podía aguantar las ganas de bajar la mirada para comprobar si tenía un aspecto decente. Era fácil ser valiente delante del espejo, pero no volverse cobarde frente a un hombre con la experiencia y sofisticación de Malfoy era algo casi imposible.

Hermione sospechaba que estaba jugando con ella y su próxima acción confirmó sus sospechas.

El esbozó una leve sonrisa, se inclinó adelante y tomó un canapé.

—Yo creo que tener un sabor adecuado en el paladar incrementa el apetito —con un movimiento deliberadamente sensual, se comió el aperitivo—. Son como preliminares culinarios.

—Entonces incluso piensas en el sexo mientras comes.

—La comida y el sexo están muy relacionados. Las dos cosas requieren la participación de los cinco sentidos y los dos satisfacen necesidades humanas básicas.

Hermione empezó a sentir un creciente calor en el bajo vientre, y se enojó consigo misma por sentirse así. Todo era culpa de él.

Era evidente que pensaba que el entorno y la ropa eran garantía de éxito.

Pero ella estaba punto de demostrarle que se equivocaba.

—Esos canapés parecen deliciosos. A lo mejor pruebo uno —se inclinó de nuevo y esa vez no intentó cubrirse, sino que le ofreció una generosa perspectiva de sus pechos.

Sin mirarle ni una vez, empezó a mordisquear el borde del aperitivo, emitió un ligero gemido y se relamió los labios.

—Es algo completamente sublime —murmuró.

Cerró los ojos y se comió el resto de un mordisco.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su mirada era un desafío.

Draco clavó sus ojos en ella durante un momento interminable. Sus bronceados dedos jugueteaban con el borde de la copa de vino.

Ella sintió un delicioso hormigueo de satisfacción al comprobar que la tensión entre ellos estaba en su punto de ebullición.

—Parece que tienes calor, Malfoy —le dijo con la voz en calma. Agarró el combinado—. ¿Ocurre algo?

El la miró fijamente y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en una voz profunda y cargada de tensión.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? Disfrutar de la comida y del entorno. Supongo que eso era lo que tenías en mente cuando decidiste venir aquí. ¿O acaso tenías otra cosa en mente?

—Estás jugando con fuego —le advirtió—. Y te vas a quemar.

—El fuego no es peligroso siempre y cuando sepas cómo manejarlo.

El siguió atravesándola con la mirada.

—A lo mejor eso depende de la fuerza de la llama.

Segura de sí misma, Hermione sonrió.

—Estás acalorado —dijo sin más—. Pero no eres tan caliente como tú te crees.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces por qué no dejas de pensar en el sexo? ¿Por qué estás ahí sentada, intentando borrar las escandalosas imágenes que invaden tus pensamientos?

Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro. Sin embargo, no había emoción alguna en su fría mirada. Sólo había un atisbo de satisfacción masculina en sus ojos.

—Tu desatinado grado de confianza en ti mismo me dice que sueles llevarte muchas decepciones.

—Ya te diré si me he llevado una decepción cuando estés desnuda debajo de mí y yo esté dentro de ti.

—No me puedo creer que acabes de decir lo que has dicho —al ponerse en pie Hermione volcó la bebida.

Haciendo alarde de unos reflejos soberbios, Draco agarró el vaso justo antes de que el contenido se derramara.

—¿Qué es lo que no te puedes creer? ¿Que lo haya pensado o que lo haya dicho?

De pronto él había recuperado el control y ella se sentía acorralada. La joven se llevó la mano a la garganta. El pulso le latía a mil por hora. Sus palabras habían dibujado una imagen que no podía borrar de su mente.

—Para ser un hombre supuestamente muy inteligente, eres muy estrecho de mente.

—Soy sincero. Te digo lo que pienso. Siéntate, Hermione. Llevas toda la noche provocándome. No esperabas que me quedara cruzado de brazos.

—No todos los hombres están tan obsesionados con el sexo como tú.

El arqueó una ceja. —Granger, soy un hombre normal de sangre roja con un apetito sexual saludable. Nunca lo he negado. Durante la última media hora no has hecho otra cosa que enseñarme esos maravillosos pechos, lamerte los dedos y gemir de placer. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Esperaba la reacción que conseguí —volvió a sentarse—. Y eso me demuestra que, a pesar de tu inteligencia, piensas con las hormonas y no con la cabeza. Y eso, a su vez, explica por qué no has sido capaz de mantener una relación fuera del dormitorio.

—Nunca he mantenido una relación fuera del dormitorio porque así lo he querido.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Malfoy?

Si no le hubiera estado observando con atención, aquella fugaz reacción habría pasado inadvertida.

—¿Parezco tener miedo?

—Creo que has aprendido a esconder tus sentimientos. Tienes miedo de no ser capaz de controlar tus emociones, así que evitas implicarte a fondo. Somos muy diferentes, Malfoy. Admítelo.

—Admito que somos diferentes. Son las diferencias las que me atraen —le dijo con una voz altamente seductora—. Creo que seríamos una bomba en la cama. Y tú también lo crees, Hermione. ¿No es así? Es por eso por lo que luchas contra ello en todo momento. La química que hay entre nosotros es tan poderosa que tienes miedo de dejarte llevar. Quieres tener el control, pero incuso cuando estiras el brazo para agarrar la copa, te preguntas cómo será cuando por fin te bese.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras.—No vas a besarme.

—Sí lo haré —le miró los labios—. Cuando quiero algo, tengo que tenerlo. Es mi forma de ser. Ella agarró su copa.

—Podrías hablar con un psicólogo sobre ello. Quizá te sea de ayuda hacer una terapia del comportamiento cognitivo.

—A mí me parece más simple buscar lo que quiero y conseguirlo —se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. Va a pasar, Hermione. Deja de resistirte.

Ella dejó la copa sobre la mesa. La mano le temblaba tanto que tenía miedo de derramarla. Antes de que pudiera responderle, aparecieron los camareros con una bandeja repleta de marisco y ensalada.

Mientras les servían la comida, ella fue consciente de la mirada de Draco en todo momento. ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que los dedos le temblaban al agarrar el tenedor?

Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Visiones eróticas de sus cuerpos desnudos se sucedían una y otra vez.

—Estoy dispuesta a desempeñar las tareas de Jean. No creo que divertirte en la cama fuera una de ellas.

—Nunca hubo química entre nosotros.

—Y eso es todo lo que hace falta para una relación, desde tu punto de vista. ¿Química? —la carcajada de Hermione estaba llena de ironía—. Eso es muy profundo, Malfoy. Estoy segura de que tus relaciones anteriores han sido muy… satisfactorias.

—Yo siempre me aseguro de que así sea.

—No estoy hablando de satisfacción sexual. Estoy hablando de algo mucho más profundo y duradero.

—Eres un hombre inteligente. Seguro que a las mujeres les exiges algo más que la habilidad de tumbarse en tu cama.

—Por supuesto —Draco no le quitaba ojo de encima—. Yo les exijo mucho más que eso. Y estoy seguro de que tú estarás a la altura.

—No deberías restringir tus relaciones al plano meramente físico.

—Y tú no deberías rechazar la satisfacción sexual hasta que la hayas probado.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no la he probado?

—No tienes experiencia.

—Tú no sabes nada de mi vida privada. Y no tengo intención de discutirlo contigo.

—Granger… Llevas todas la tarde tentándome y provocándome. No sé si estás intentando demostrarte algo a ti misma, pero sólo una persona muy inexperta se atrevería a jugar a esa clase de juegos con alguien como yo.

—No estoy jugando a ningún juego.

—Todavía no sé si eres virgen o no —murmuró—. Eres un poco mayor para serlo, pero si has tenido sexo con alguien, estoy seguro de que fue una experiencia de lo más olvidable. Y en este preciso momento te sientes muy inquieta porque sabes que el sexo conmigo sería una experiencia absolutamente inolvidable.

Por fin ella levantó la vista. —¿Cómo eres tan arrogante?

—Sabes que haríamos saltar chispas en la cama y tienes miedo de admitirlo.

—¡No podrías estar más equivocado! No niego que seas atractivo. Claro que lo eres. Ni tampoco niego que exista una cierta… química entre nosotros, pero la razón por la que no voy a seguir mis instintos tiene que ver con el miedo. Es una elección, Draco. Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común, nada sobre lo que basar una buena relación. No duraríamos nada.

—Normalmente duro algo más que eso —le dijo él, bromeando.

Ella suprimió un quejido de exasperación. —Draco, por favor —por algún motivo inexplicable. Ella estaba empeñada en hacerle comprender—. No voy a tomar decisiones basándome en algo tan efímero como la química.

—No sería efímero. Yo te desearía una y otra vez, de todas las formas posibles.

Con el corazón palpitando sin control. Hermione se puso en pie y arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué había llegado a pensar que podía derrotarle en ese juego?

—El sexo sin amor es una forma de entretenimiento muy poco satisfactoria. No me interesa.

—Nunca he dejado insatisfecha a una mujer.

—Muy bien. Tú ganas —levantó los brazos en un gesto de derrota. Necesitaba escapar de allí—. Suficiente. No quiero hablar más del tema. Estoy aquí para sustituir a mi hermana. Si quieres que te ayude en el terreno profesional, puedes llamar a mi puerta cuando quieras, pero, por favor, no lo hagas en las próximas veinticuatro horas…

* * *

><p><em>Este capi fue muy intenso por que la química entre ambos fue muy palpable y eso que solo estamos empezando.<em>

_Caera o no hermione en la cama de Draco, eso y mucho mas lo veran en el siguiente capitulo._

_Lo mas importante es que dejen reviews y me digan que les gusta y que no, asi como que debo mejorar_

_Grax, nos leemos pronto._

_XOXO!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Historia basada (adaptada) de la novela de la autora Sarah Morgan._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Título:** Seducción en el Caribe

**Summary**: Ella cree tenerlo todo bajo control y el va a disfrutar demostrándole lo contrario.

**Nota de la autora: **Aqui estoy otra vez con un capitulo mas. Gracias a todas los que me siguen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Hermione se paró bajo la ducha y dejó que el agua helada le enfriara el cuerpo y las ideas. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pensar que podría lidiar con Malfoy durante toda una semana? Sólo habían pasado unas horas y ya estaba tan tensa que empezaba a sentirse físicamente mal. Tenía una sensación en el cuerpo que el agua fría no podía borrar. El ni siquiera la había tocado y, sin embargo, se sentía muy débil y pesada. Era como si él fuera una droga a la que estaba irremediablemente enganchada.

Enfadada consigo misma, cerró el grifo del agua. Él era arrogante, frío y aterradoramente insensible, y no cabía duda alguna de que esas características habían contribuido a hacer de él un abogado de éxito. ¿Cómo si no era capaz de destruir matrimonios sin perder el sueño?

Pero el problema no era él después de todo. El verdadero problema era ella misma. Sus sentimientos, su reacción…

Consumida por la desesperación, Hermione se sentó en el suelo de la ducha y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos. El cabello húmedo le caía por la espalda y tenía las pestañas cubiertas de gotas de agua. Se limpió los ojos con los dedos.

Sí. Draco era arrogante, frío y aterradoramente insensible, pero lo que realmente la preocupaba era que tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho.

Por mucho que intentara concentrarse en otra cosa, siempre terminaba pensando en el sexo. Le bastaba con mirarle los labios una vez para empezar a preguntarse cómo serían sus besos. Con un suspiro de enojo, se cubrió la cara con las manos. No podía dejar de imaginarse junto a él, en la cama… Y por primera vez en su vida empezaba a entender cómo la gente tomaba decisiones equivocadas movidos por un impulso sexual.

Si él hubiera estado junto a ella en ese momento, no habría dejado de tocarle ni un instante. Pero eso habría sido un desastre porque Draco Malfoy no era hombre para ella. Era un amante experimentado y emocionante, pero ¿qué más podía darle? La respuesta a esa pregunta era muy sencilla.

«Problemas y más problemas…».

Con un gemido, dejó caer las manos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Habría sido tan sencillo llamar a la puerta de su habitación… Sin duda alguna él habría tomado la iniciativa inmediatamente. Era esa clase de hombre.

¿Y después qué?

Ella sabía bien de los peligros de ese tipo de relación. Se había pasado inedia vida aconsejando a la gente para que fueran capaces de ver más allá.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, era incapaz de tomar la decisión correcta. ¿Pero por qué? «Porque nunca en la vida he deseado a un hombre como deseo a el…».

De repente sintió un ataque de ira hacia Jean. Todo era culpa suya. Si no hubiera abandonado su puesto de trabajo… ¿Acaso su hermana estaba experimentando algo similar con el hermano de Draco? Sí así era, no era de extrañar que hubiera desaparecido sin que le importara nada.

Además, no podía enfadarse con ella. En realidad no era responsabilidad de ella.

Después de una infancia desordenada y una larga lista de relaciones catastróficas, era fácil ver que se dejara deslumbrar por la riqueza y el carisma de los hermanos Malfoy.

Con un suspiro, Hermione se puso en pie y se envolvió en una de las suaves toallas que estaban a su disposición. Ya era hora de recomponer los pedazos de su identidad. ¿De qué le iba a servir a su hermana si dejaba que le rompieran el corazón así como así?

No. El sexo con Draco Malfoy sin duda habría sido maravilloso, pero el precio era demasiado alto. Se alegró de haberse marchado a tiempo y entonces se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.

Se secó el cabello metódicamente y entonces se puso un camisón de seda que nada tenía que ver con lo que ella solía llevar para acostarse.

Entonces se metió en la cama, y por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió verdaderamente feliz. Era evidente que ella era la única mujer que le había rechazado. Apretó la cara contra las almohadas y se tapó con las mantas.

Tenía que pensar en los puntos débiles de aquel ejemplar perfecto de masculinidad. Tenía que pensar en todas las razones lógicas por las que no podían estar juntos. Estaba claro que había motivos más que suficientes…

Cansada tras una noche de insomnio, Hermione arrastró sus pesadas extremidades por el camino de piedras que llevaba al club náutico. Sí hubiera podido elegir, habría desayunado ella sola. Habría cerrado con llave y se habría relajado en la tranquilidad refrigerada de su dormitorio, pero eso no era una opción. Estaba allí para hacer un trabajo y era perfectamente consciente de que Draco todavía podía echar a Jean, si no desempeñaba sus funciones con diligencia.

Por lo menos ya estaba en guardia. Había infravalorado el efecto que un hombre como él podía tener en ella, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Ya estaba preparada. Después de pasar la noche en vela, había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para elegir un traje de día, uno que no fuera tan generoso como el del día anterior.

Después de descartar los trajes de baño, los pantalones cortos y los pareos, había elegido una falda blanca que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, y lo había combinado con un top de tirantes de color lila de escote lo bastante alto como para no ofrecer vistas golosas. Además el conjunto le sentaba muy bien y no había posibilidad de enseñar más de lo debido si se inclinaba hacia delante. En un impulso de feminidad que no había podido contener, se había puesto unas pulseras de plata.

* * *

><p>Todo marchaba bien hasta que llegó a la terraza de la cafetería y le vio allí. Estaba sentado en una mesa junto a la flamante piscina. Se estaba tomando una taza de café.<p>

En ese momento hablaba con un hombre que llevaba un traje ligero. En cuanto la vio llegar, arrugó los ojos y dijo algo que ella no pudo oír. El otro hombre se marchó de inmediato.

—_Buon giorno_ —le dijo en un tono de voz grave. Su mirada era aguda y penetrante—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Muy bien. Gracias —Hermione apartó una silla y se sentó frente a él, ignorando su sonrisa irónica—. ¿Sabes algo del cliente?

—Ha habido un aviso de huracán. Ha decidido no viajar hasta que mejore el tiempo.

Alarmada, ella lo miró con ojos incrédulos. —¿Un huracán?

—No te preocupes. Kingfisher Cay lleva sesenta años librándose de los huracanes. Apenas nos rozará.

Hermione miró el diáfano cielo azul y entonces vio algunas nubes en el horizonte. —Espero que tengas razón.

—¿Te dan miedo las tormentas?

—Me encantan las tormentas —sin mirarle, se sirvió algunas rodajas de pina y mango—. Así que, si esperas que me refugie en tus brazos fuertes, te vas a llevar una gran decepción.

Él se rió. —Hasta ahora no he tenido que ayudarme de las tormentas para meter a una mujer en mi cama.

—No me cabe la menor duda —contempló la dorada carne del mango con atención—. Si hay dinero, hay mujeres.

—Oh, Hermione, eso ha sido cruel —todavía seguía riéndose de ella, como si la última indirecta no le hubiera afectado en absoluto.

—No, en serio, me das pena —agarró el tenedor y trinchó un trozo de mango—. Debes de sentirte muy solo. El sexo sin amor tiene que volverse aburrido después de un tiempo.

—Obviamente nunca has tenido sexo del bueno —dijo él con sequedad.

Hermione continuó mirando el plato de fruta, escogiendo otra pieza. —Para ti es como un deporte, ¿no? Un ejercicio físico. No comprometes tus emociones bajo ningún concepto. ¿Nunca has querido más?

—¿Te refieres al matrimonio? —se tomó lo que quedaba del café—. Creo que me conoces demasiado bien como para preguntarme eso.

—No te conozco en absoluto.

—Porque tú quieres —le dijo él con un destello en los ojos—. Te invito a conocerme cuando quieras. Pareces cansada. Hermione. ¿No dormiste bien anoche? ¿Tus pensamientos te quitaron el sueño quizá?

—Dormí muy bien. Así que, si no tienes que ver a ningún cliente, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Tengo otro caso difícil que necesita mi atención. Tengo intención de salir en el yate. Un cambio de aires me ayuda a concentrarme.

Aliviada ante la idea de librarse de él durante el día. Hermione se terminó la fruta que se había servido y esbozó una sonrisa. —Claro. No te preocupes por mí. Entiendo que necesites tiempo para ti.

Después de todo parecía que las cosas no iban a ser tan difíciles. Podía refugiarse en su habitación con un buen libro. Una vez tuviera la certeza de que él estaba lejos de la isla, podía ponerse uno de esos sugerentes trajes de baño y darse un chapuzón en el mar.

—Estaré bien.

—Ya lo sé —Draco se sirvió un poco de fruta—. Porque estarás conmigo. Eres mi asistente, ¿recuerdas? Donde yo voy, tú vas.

—Cuando estás trabajando, sí. Pero hoy te vas a tomar el día libre para dar un paseo en yate.

—Yo no me tomo días libres. Tan sólo estaré trabajando en otro lugar —con sus poderosos dedos partió la fruta mientras Hermione le observaba con cara de angustia.

¿Esperaba que fuera con él? —¿Vas a trabajar en el yate?

—En realidad es un catamarán. Está amarrado justo ahí, en el embarcadero.

Hermione se volvió y contempló aquel portentoso vehículo. El casco brillaba bajo el sol del Caribe. Los dos solos. Atrapados en un barco. Estar en una isla ya era malo, pero en un barco…

—No sé nada de barcos.

—Yo me ocupo de eso —le hizo señas a uno de los camareros para que le trajera más café—. Tus obligaciones serán muy distintas.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el estómago. —¿Y qué quieres que haga exactamente?

—Todavía no estoy seguro —esbozó una sonrisa lenta—. Pero cuando lo decida, serás la primera en saberlo.

* * *

><p>A pesar de la desconfianza de Hermione, el viaje en barco fue muy agradable. Dos horas de gloriosos rayos de sol mientras el catamarán se deslizaba sobre las olas. Las velas ondeaban al son de la brisa marina.<p>

Cuando Draco dirigió el barco hacia una bahía cercana, Hermione ya tenía la cara enrojecida, y la piel le ardía por la sal del agua del mar.

Pero se sentía muy bien. Incapaz de esconder su emoción, se agachó en el asiento y miró por la borda del catamarán. Las profundas aguas del mar Caribe brillaban bajo sus pies. Era como mirar en una enorme pecera. La luz del sol se reflejaba sobre la superficie y se podía ver un arco iris formado por miles de peces que nadaban por debajo. Y ante ellos se extendía una playa perfecta de arena blanca, rodeada de palmeras y una exuberante vegetación.

Hermione miró a Draco. —¿Somos los únicos en la isla?

—¿Quieres dar una fiesta? —con movimientos seguros y precisos, ató una cuerda y echó el ancla.

—Es como si hubiéramos naufragado —dijo Hermione, contemplando la playa desierta.

—Un naufragio de cinco estrellas —Draco sacó una botella de champán y le sacó el corcho. Sirvió dos copas y le ofreció una—. Por una tarde provechosa.

Hermione se puso en pie y tomó la copa. —No suelo beber a medio día.

—Dale un trago —levantó su propia copa hacia ella—. A lo mejor descubres un nuevo vicio.

Hermione le dio un pequeño sorbo. La deliciosa y espumosa bebida parecía brillar en su boca. Tragó y sonrió. —Está delicioso —dijo, y le dio otro sorbo—. Muy refrescante. No sabe a alcohol.

—Bueno, créeme cuando te digo que sí lo es —dejó a un lado su propia copa y se inclinó por detrás de ella para recoger una cuerda—. No bebas mucho, sobre todo si no estás acostumbrada. No quiero tener que sacarte del agua.

—¿Y entonces por qué me has hecho beberlo?

—Porque este champán en particular es una experiencia que todo el mundo debería tener por lo menos una vez en su vida —sonrió—. Es como el sexo sin compromisos.

Hermione bebió otro sorbo. —Para mí el sexo tiene que ser una expresión del amor.

—Eso es porque no has probado la otra forma.

—No querría hacerlo.

El se volvió hacia ella y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Oh, claro que sí quieres —se acercó un poco a ella. Ya casi podía tocarla—. Sí que quieres. Pero tienes miedo.

De pronto Hermione se sintió mareada. Dejó la copa en el asiento de al lado.

—Claro que tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que me hagan daño.

—No, no es eso —se acercó más y Hermione sintió el roce de su mandíbula sobre la mejilla. Le susurró al oído—. Creo que tienes miedo de disfrutarlo. Y si así fuera, ¿qué sería de ti? Una consejera matrimonial que se ha hecho un nombre criticando el sexo por el sexo, involucrada en una aventura sin ataduras. Tendrías que replantearte tu carrera.

Hermione cerró los ojos. El olía de maravilla y sus sentidos se tambaleaban deliciosamente. Dio un paso atrás y entonces se enredó en la cuerda recogida, pero él la agarró justo a tiempo.

En un gesto instintivo, Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro. Sus duros músculos eran como piedras. Por un instante permaneció inmóvil. Su cuerpo lanzaba señales que se esforzaba por ignorar.

—¿Llevas un traje de baño debajo? —le preguntó de repente, tras soltarla.

—Sí.

—Entonces nos vendrá bien darnos un baño —sin esperar una respuesta, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones cortos. Se detuvo un instante al borde del bote y se zambulló en el agua con un salto perfecto.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios segundos conteniendo la respiración. En realidad, la última vez que había respirado había sido cuando se había quitado la camisa, dejando al descubierto aquellos poderosos hombros; su piel bronceada.

No era ninguna sorpresa que las mujeres estuvieran locas por él. En ese momento él emergió de las profundidades y se pasó una mano por la cara para aclararse la vista.

—Vamos, Hermione.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de pánico y desesperación. Bañarse con él en el agua parecía algo simbólico. Si saltaba, si daba ese paso…

—El bote podría irse a la deriva.

—El bote estará bien. Si no te tiras, iré a por ti.

Lentamente, Hermione se despojó de la camiseta y los pantalones cortos. Hacía mucho calor y su traje de baño era perfectamente decente.

En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza zambullirse como lo había hecho él. En cambio, fue hasta la punta del bote y se metió poco a poco bajando la escalera.

—La Hermione de siempre —dijo Draco—. La que nunca salta si puede agarrarse a la escalera.

Ignorando su tono de burla, Hermione trató de soltarse de la escalera.

La fría agua cubrió todo su cuerpo y por un momento fugaz se sintió pequeña e insignificante. No había nada excepto el océano a su alrededor y bajo sus pies.

—Es un poco extraño —desconcertada, miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver un banco de peces azules que nadaban bajo sus pies.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Hay acantilados. El submarinismo en esta zona es espectacular.

Sintiéndose un poco estúpida. Hermione nadó hasta él. —¿No hay tiburones?

Draco miró por encima del hombro de ella y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

—Ah, parece que sí —le dijo suavemente—. No te muevas, Hermione. Seguramente sólo quiere husmear un poco.

Aterrada, Hermione se aferró a su cuello, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La chispa de sus ojos brillaba en todo su esplendor. —Oh, te odio. ¡Te odio! Eso no ha tenido ninguna gracia.

—No hay tiburones —la agarró de la cintura—. El arrecife les impide acercarse mucho a la costa.

—Es un poco intimidante tener tanta agua debajo de ti —sin atreverse a apartarse tanto como hacía en tierra firme—. Es precioso. Y… extraño. No poder tocar el fondo…

—¿Nunca has nadado tirándote de un bote?

—Nunca he tenido oportunidad, trabajando como trabajo.

El esbozó una sonrisa. —Tienes que replantearte tu jornada laboral. La vida es para vivirla, no para sobrevivir a ella.

—Me gusta mi vida.

—Eso es porque no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. Te traeré un respirador —dijo, y se alejó de ella, subió al bote y volvió unos segundos más tarde con dos máscaras en la mano. Ignorando sus objeciones, le puso la máscara—. Mete la cabeza y comprueba si tiene fugas.

Después de un momento de vacilación. Hermione cedió. Aguantó la respiración y metió la cabeza. Todo un mundo subacuático de tesoros escondidos se extendió ante sus ojos. Cuando sacó la cabeza, sonreía.

—De acuerdo. Por una vez tengo que admitir que tienes razón en algo. Me encanta.

Draco le enseñó cómo respirar por el tubo y cómo zambullirse, y entonces la dejó usarlo por sí sola.

Hermione se dejó llevar por la aventura y contempló las maravillas del océano: miles de peces de colores nadaban a su alrededor.

Cuando por fin sacó la cabeza del agua, Draco estaba llevando el bote en dirección a la playa. Nadó hasta la orilla, se quitó la máscara y el respirador y caminó hacia él. La blanca arena tenía un tacto de seda bajo sus pies y el sol le quemaba la cabeza y los brazos.

—He traído algunas provisiones —sacó unas cestas del bote y le dio una—. Esta isla es muy bonita. Merece la pena explorarla —arrastró el bote sobre la playa, lejos de las olas rompientes.

Entonces sacó una pequeña nevera y una manta y se dirigió hacia las palmeras.

—Tu pálida piel inglesa necesitará algo de sombra.

Hermione observó sus hombros dorados y su espalda bronceada. El tenía la clase de piel que se bronceaba al instante.

—Una hora —le dijo, al tiempo que se tumbaba sobre la manta y cerraba los ojos—. Pasaremos una hora aquí y después volveremos a Kingfisher Cay.

Ella se sentó, respetando la distancia de seguridad entre ellos.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

—Un día salí a navegar y me lo encontré. Lo compré.

—¿Terapia de compras. Malfoy?

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, él sonrió.

—Tenía la absurda idea de construirme una casa en ella algún día. Me gusta el hecho de que sea relativamente inaccesible. La curva de la tierra impide que sea visible desde otras islas. Nada de fotógrafos con zoom de largo alcance. Me gusta tener privacidad.

—¿Es por eso que no permites cámaras en Kingfisher Cay?

—Sí. Quiero que los huéspedes se sientan verdaderamente de vacaciones.

—¿Entonces te vas a construir una casa aquí?

—Quizá. De momento sólo la usan huéspedes privilegiados que quieren vivir una aventura en una isla desierta.

—¿Y cómo encontraste Kingfisher Cay? Quiero decir, eres italiano.

—Siciliano —le dijo él—. Soy siciliano.

—Muy bien, siciliano, ¿pero por qué el Caribe? Hay muchas islas en Italia.

—Nadie me vendería Sicilia —le dijo en un tono irónico.

Hermione también se echó a reír, pero una parte de ella se preguntaba si no estaba hablando en serio. —¿Siempre tienes que poseerlo todo?

—Si me preguntas si soy un hombre posesivo… —se encogió de hombros—. Sí. Sí quiero algo, entonces, sí, tengo que tenerlo —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Pide.

—¿Quién te hizo odiar el matrimonio?

El guardó silencio un momento. Se incorporó, se inclinó adelante y abrió la cesta. —¿Tienes hambre?

—Dijiste que podía preguntar.

—Y lo has hecho —sacó algunos platos preparados.

—Pero no me has contestado.

—No te dije que contestaría —partió el pan y le dio un pedazo—. Dije que podías preguntar.

Exasperada, Hermione lo miró a los ojos. —¿Nunca dejas de ser abogado?

—¿Estoy siendo abogado en este momento?

—Cuidas cada palabra que dices.

El tardó un momento en responder. —De la misma forma que tú cuidas cada cosa que haces —le dijo, sonriendo.

Hermione picoteó el pan. —Deberías haber sido político. Sólo revelas lo que quieres revelar. No importa de qué se trata, porque la única respuesta que obtienes de Draco Malfoy es la que quiere darte.

—Nunca me ha gustado sincerarme porque sí.

—Y sin embargo, la prensa habla de ti todo el tiempo.

—Eso es cosa de ellos, no mía. Yo no les doy nada.

—¿Por qué no vives en Sicilia? ¿O es que tampoco quieres hablar de eso?

—Sicilia no es un buen lugar para llevar un negocio internacional. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo entre mi despacho de Nueva York y el de Roma.

Hermione terminó de comer y se limpió los dedos. —¿Nunca vas a Sicilia? ¿Tienes familia allí?

En ese momento se produjo un cambio casi imperceptible en la expresión de él. —Sólo mi hermano, pero él está conmigo en Roma —le dijo.

—¿Y tus padres siguen vivos?

El se movió tan rápidamente que Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un segundo antes estaba manteniendo una conversación casi normal con él, y en cuestión de una fracción de segundo había terminado tumbada en la arena, debajo de él.

—Yo no concedo entrevistas.

Durante unos segundos interminables su boca estuvo tentadoramente cerca, sin llegar a tocarla, y la promesa de ese beso imaginario desató un cosquilleo en los labios de Hermione; un ansia deliciosamente dolorosa que apenas la dejaba respirar. Sólo podía esperar que la besara, para así calmar su sed. Sus sentidos estaban despiertos y su corazón latía sin control. Cada nervio de su cuerpo se consumía como una mecha encendida.

Y justo cuando pensaba que él ya no iba a hacerlo, ocurrió.

Y no fue nada parecido a lo que había imaginado. Siempre que había pensado en besarle, le había imaginado acariciándole el cabello mientras tomaba lo que quería con impaciencia. Pero la realidad había resultado ser muy diferente. La presión lenta y seductora de sus labios había sido toda una sorpresa. El era un amante experimentado y habilidoso que sabía cómo provocar la puesta que buscaba en una mujer. Una ola de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, prendiendo cada terminación nerviosa de su piel.

De pronto ella empezó a sentir una sensación caliente y palpitante en el bajo vientre.

Con un movimiento preciso y delicado, Draco la hizo entreabrir los labios y entonces sintió la suave caricia de su lengua. No quería que parara porque aquél era el beso más delicioso y perfecto que podría haber imaginado. Y si el mundo hubiera terminado en ese momento, entonces no le habría importado.

Era como si la hubiera drogado. El tacto de su piel anulaba todo su pensamiento racional. El se inclinó un poco más sobre ella y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

Un momento después comenzó a besarle los pechos, y entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que le había bajado el tirante del traje de baño.

La joven perdió el control y gimió levemente. Se incorporó un poco, buscando su boca, y su frenética respuesta fue recibida con una carcajada cómplice.

—_Adoro il tito corpo…_ Le susurró mientras contemplaba sus deliciosos pezones. —Me encanta tu cuerpo —como si fuera a demostrárselo deslizó la mano a lo largo del muslo de Hermione.

Los sentidos de la joven se volvieron locos. Era emocionante y completamente adictivo.

Hizo un intento desesperado por recuperar el control, pero cada vez que intentaba poner alguna objeción, él la tocaba en algún lugar en particular, y ella se hundía en un remolino de delicioso y perverso placer del que no había escapatoria posible.

Finalmente lo que la hizo volver a la realidad fue el potente empuje de su erección contra el muslo.

—No, Draco, no… —le dijo, poniéndole la mano en el pecho— No puedo. De esta manera no.

El estaba sobre ella. Su peso la aplastaba sobre la arena. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Peso demasiado? De repente sonaba puramente italiano. Su inglés impecable parecía menos fluido que de costumbre.

Con la punta del dedo trazó una línea tentativa sobre los labios de Hermione. —¿Te da vergüenza?

No había forma de expresar con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento porque nunca antes lo había sentido. Ella estaba acostumbrada a tener el control. Siempre se había creído segura de Sí misma y asertiva, pero ¿dónde estaban esas cualidades en ese momento? Yacía sobre la arena de la playa, dominada por un hombre seguro de su sexualidad, y para colmo de males, estaba disfrutando con ello. Una pequeña parte de ella estaba maravillada ante tanta fuerza y virilidad.

Draco nunca había oído hablar de la expresión «políticamente correcto»… Cerró los ojos para romper la explosiva conexión que había entre ellos.

—No hemos… Es sólo un impulso y está mal. El sexo debería ser una decisión consciente, no un impulso. Debería ser planificado.

—Hasta ahora, las cosas están saliendo tal y como las había planeado —murmuró él en un tono burlón. Le dio un beso en el cuello—. Dime algo, Hermione… —le dijo en un tono peligroso—. Si no hubiera un mañana, ¿lo harías?

Le había puesto la tentación delante de los ojos sin vacilación ni reparo alguno. Lindsay suspiró y rechazó la respuesta que tenía en la mente.

—Sí que hay un mañana.

—Pero a veces es bueno vivir la vida como si no lo hubiera —murmuró, acariciándole la mejilla—. Eso está bien, ¿no?

Por un momento ella guardó silencio, y entonces comprendió sus palabras.

—Espera un momento —tenía la voz ronca, así que se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Has dicho que lo tenías planeado?

—Estamos solos y medio desnudos en una isla desierta —le dijo, besándola justo debajo de la barbilla.

Ella se puso tensa. —¿Y eso hace que el sexo sea inevitable?

—No me gusta malgastar las oportunidades.

Ella cerró los ojos para soportar el golpe de la realidad.

«Soy una idiota… Soy una idiota…». —Yo soy una persona, Draco, no una oportunidad —le dijo con la voz quebrada. Le dio un empujón en el pecho y él se apartó de inmediato.

—Parecías estar pasándolo bien.

—Me gusta el chocolate, pero sé cuándo decir que no. ¿Es que no tienes moral?

—Claro que Sí —le dijo en un tono frío, y se tumbó sobre la espalda—. Tú has dicho que no y yo he parado.

—Haznos un favor a los dos la próxima vez. No empieces —Hermione se sentía caliente y despierta, como si alguien hubiera apretado un interruptor que ya no se podía apagar—. No vuelvas a tocarme, Draco.

—Sí. Tienes razón. Fue bueno —se rió levemente y ella lo miró con fiereza.

—Yo no dije que ha sido bueno…

—Pero no quieres que vuelva a tocarte —le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante—. Y eso dice más que mil palabras.

—¡Dice que no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme! —le dijo, fuera de sí—. ¿Es que tienes problemas con el inglés?

—No, pero creo que tú tienes algún problema con «tus» elecciones. Estabas segura de lo que querías, y ahora no.

Ella se puso en pie y apartó la vista de él.

—Quiero volver a Kingfisher Cay. Quiero irme ahora.

—Desafortunadamente no podemos.

—Claro que sí. Has navegado hasta aquí y puedes navegar de vuelta.

—No, no puedo —le dijo en un tono repentinamente serio—. Tú y yo tenemos un verdadero problema.

Ella se tocó la frente y la rabia se convirtió en desesperación.

—Ya sé que tenemos un problema —su cuerpo aún vibraba de deseo, pero Hermione respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos—. Será mejor que ignoremos el tema. Los dos somos adultos y somos perfectamente capaces de resistir la tentación si nos lo proponemos.

—No nos estamos entendiendo. No hablaba de la química entre nosotros. Eso no supone un problema para mí —se volvió con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios—. Y para que lo tengamos claro, yo no tengo intención de resistir la tentación, así que, si vas por ese camino, estarás sola. Resistirás sin mi ayuda.

Hermione se mordió los labios. —Bueno, si ése no es el problema…

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que miraste el mar o el cielo? —le preguntó en un tono engañoso y sutil, y miró más allá de ella—. ¿Recuerdas la tormenta que mencioné?

Hermione lo miró con una expresión de perplejidad y entonces se volvió hacía el océano.

De alguna forma, en algún momento, el mar se había revuelto considerablemente. Las olas rompían en la orilla con gran violencia y el cielo se había vuelto gris.

—Oh, Dios mío… No me di cuenta.

—Creo que los dos estábamos distraídos —le dijo con ironía, y se puso en pie.

Ella sintió un latigazo de pánico. —Llama a alguien. Usa el teléfono móvil.

—No lo traje. No tiene cobertura aquí. Además, los barcos no saldrían con un tiempo como éste y el viento es demasiado fuerte para el hidroavión. Tendremos que capear el temporal.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el estómago. —¿Es el huracán?

—No, pero sospecho que debe de haber cambiado de rumbo. De lo contrario no tendríamos este tiempo. Miró al cielo un instante y entonces se puso a recoger las cosas. —Aseguraré bien el bote y después iremos a buscar refugio. Hay una vieja cabaña abandonada al otro lado de la isla. Allí estaremos más seguros. Nos refugiaremos hasta que pase la tormenta.

Horrorizada, Hermione lo miró fijamente. —¿Y cuánto durará eso?

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿Me estás sugiriendo que nos quedemos aquí solos? —miró hacia el mar embravecido—. Lo has hecho a propósito.

—Me halaga que me creas tan poderoso, pero ni siquiera yo puedo cambiar el curso de un huracán. Con un poco de suerte pasará rozando la isla y perderá fuerza sobre el mar. Vamos. Si no pasa pronto, tendrás tiempo de sobra para echarme la culpa por los pecados del mundo durante los próximos días. Recoge la manía del picnic y el resto de la comida. Tengo que ocuparme del barco.

—Pero ya está en la playa.

—Créeme cuando te digo que dentro de unas horas no habrá playa.

Hermione lo miró con una expresión de terror. Esperaba ver un mínimo atisbo de preocupación en los ojos de él, pero en lugar de eso había una chispa de anticipación. —Estás disfrutando, ¿verdad?

—Es algo extraordinario y, sí, es emocionante de alguna forma. A diferencia de a ti, a mí no me gusta que la vida sea demasiado predecible. ¿Dónde está el desafío? Vamos. Tenemos que encontrar refugio.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aqui las cosas van a subir de tono.<em>

_Podra Hermione resistirse o caera ante Draco. leanlo en el siguiente capitulo._

_Gracias a Todos y nos leemos pronto._

_XOXO!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Historia basada (adaptada) de la novela de la autora Sarah Morgan._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Título:** Seducción en el Caribe

**Summary**: Ella cree tenerlo todo bajo control y el va a disfrutar demostrándole lo contrario.

**Nota de la autora: **Un agradecimiento especial a Just a little Shooting Star por seguir de cerca cada capitulo que publico**. **Lo prometido es deuda... A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

—¿Estás temblando. ¿Tienes frío? —Draco metió el resto de las cosas en la cabaña y cerró la puerta, bloqueando el rugido del viento.

—No tengo frío —dijo Hermione, aguantando el impulso de frotarse los brazos. En ese momento deseó haber ido al bote a por más provisiones, incluyendo algo para cubrirse, pero Draco le había dicho que tenían que moverse rápido.

Y la decisión había sido acertada. Durante los veinte minutos que habían pasado caminando por la playa el viento había empezado a soplar con fuerza. Por suerte la pequeña cabaña estaba protegida por la curva de la isla y era evidente que allí estarían más seguros.

—¿Qué es este lugar? La cabaña era muy antigua y Hermione titubeó al entrar. —¿De quién es?

—Supongo que mía, técnicamente. Antes de a mí pertenecía a un millonario excéntrico al que no le gustaba la gente —le dijo Draco mientras investigaba en las habitaciones, como si buscara algo. A veces se detenía y ponía la mano sobre las ventanas. —Nos refugiaremos aquí. No te acerques a las ventanas por si se rompen. Tenemos mantas, mucha agua y algo de comida. Estaremos bien durante unos días, si es necesario.

—¿Unos días? —Hermione no pudo ocultar su desolación—. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí unos días! Tengo que hablar con Jean.

Draco extendió la manta en el suelo.—Da igual que estés aquí o en Kingfisher Cay. Jean no contesta a tus llamadas.

—¿Y qué pasa si trata de ponerse en contacto conmigo? —ella iba de un lado a otro, preocupada—. ¿Y si llama por una emergencia? ¿Qué pasa si necesita mi consejo, mi ayuda? No voy a poder contestar y, ¿qué hará ella entonces?

—Tendrá que tomar una decisión por sí misma— Créeme cuando te digo que eso le vendrá muy bien —al verla ir de un lado a otro Draco frunció el ceño—. Estás atrapada en una tormenta y sigues pensando en tu hermana. ¿Cuándo te preocupas por ti? Deberías preguntarme si vamos a salir de ésta, o si la cabaña aguantará el embiste de la tormenta.

—Estaremos bien. Estoy segura —ella empezó a morderse las uñas—. Pero si Jean necesita hablar conmigo, ¿qué pasará si oye lo de la tormenta?

—No sabe que estás conmigo. Y además, estás segura aquí.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo aislados que estaban y sintió una punzada en el vientre. No se sentía segura. No se sentía segura en absoluto y la tensión que crecía en su interior no tenía nada que ver con el mal tiempo. Fuera el viento empezaba a aullar, golpeando la cabaña y sacudiendo las ventanas. Pero la verdadera amenaza estaba en el interior.

Draco estaba tumbado en la manta y la observaba con atención. —¿Vas a seguir andando toda la noche ?

—No puedo relajarme.

—¡Cuándo vas a dejar que tu hermana viva su propia vida? Tratas de controlar cada movimiento suyo. No me extraña que se rebele y quiera desaparecer. Tú has provocado esta situación comportándote como una madre en vez de como una hermana.

Aquel comentario fue como una bofetada en la cara. —No —furiosa, Hermione sacudió la cabeza—. Yo no la controlo. Sólo le ofrezco mi apoyo.

—Ofrecer apoyo es estar ahí cuando te necesitan —le dijo Draco, cansado de repetirlo—. Ofrecer apoyo no es decirle lo que debe hacer.

De repente Hermione se acordó de aquella niña pequeña que dormía abrazada a ella, noche tras noche. —Tú no lo entiendes.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué crees que no ha llamado? —le dijo en un tono duro y directo—. Porque sabe que vas a criticar lo que está naciendo. Sabe que cuando descuelgues ese teléfono, sólo va a recibir un sermón de su hermana mayor.

—No. No, eso no es…

—¿Alguna vez has intentado entenderla? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué quiso quedarse en Roma? Yo te diré por qué. Porque era la única manera de llevar una vida independiente de ti.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Hermione, indignada—. Y tú no tienes derecho a decirme esas cosas. ¿Qué sabes tú del amor? Se dio la vuelta y siguió andando sobre sus propios pasos.

Aquello no era cierto. Nada de lo que había dicho lo era. Sí. Era muy protectora con Jean, pero ella era la hermana mayor. Ella era responsable de su hermana pequeña. Siempre había sido así, desde que eran niñas.

«¿Me dejas dormir en tu cama, Mione?».

Había asfixiado a su hermana con amor, para compensar la falta de afecto de sus padres. Había tenido que ser tanto hermana como madre.

Atormentada, Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Necesito aire —dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento casi le hizo soltar el pomo. El viento aullaba como un coro de mil fantasmas que la retaban a salir.

Pero a Hermione no le importaba. Cualquier cosa era mejor que permanecer junto a Draco.

* * *

><p>Draco se puso en pie de un salto. Había un huracán ahí fuera, pero ella había decidido que necesitaba que le diera el aire. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Fue hacia la puerta y salió al exterior. Sí ella desconocía el peligro, entonces tenía que ir en su busca.<p>

En cuanto abandonó la cabaña, recibió el brutal golpe del viento y se preguntó cómo había logrado mantenerse en pie alguien tan ligero como ella. Las nubes negras habían ocultado el cielo azul.

Draco miró hacia la playa y buscó una figura solitaria. Y entonces la vio. Tenía los brazos cruzados y contemplaba el mar, ajeno al torbellino que bramaba a su alrededor. El cabello se le había soltado, pero no se había molestado en volver a recogérselo con la pinza de pelo. Parecía una sirena que ansiaba volver al mar; parecía rota, derrotada…

Mascullando una larga lista de juramentos en varios idiomas, Draco fue hacia ella, dispuesto a reprenderla por hacer algo tan imprudente. Pero al acercarse más, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Draco se paró en seco. El siempre retrocedía ante la emoción femenina.

Era preferible luchar contra diez huracanes antes que enjugarle las lágrimas a una mujer. Dio un paso atrás. Era evidente que ella quería estar sola. Si hubiera querido su compañía, se habría quedado en la cabaña.

Draco estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando otra ráfaga de viento los golpeó de lleno, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Él se puso a su lado con una zancada. La rodeó con los brazos y se preparó para recibir el golpe del viento.

—¿Es que quieres suicidarte? ¡No es seguro estar aquí! —la miró con ojos furiosos, pero la exasperación que sentía se evaporó en cuanto vio la expresión de su rostro—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

Aquélla era una Hermione totalmente distinta; insegura y descompuesta. No quedaba ni rastro de aquella apariencia eficiente que mostraba al mundo. Parecía diferente, muchos años más joven…Increíblemente hermosa. Presa de un arrebato de deseo. Draco luchó contra sus propios instintos y trató de arreglar lo que había hecho.

—Tenemos que irnos —le dijo, tirando de ella. Ella se resistía a moverse. Lo miró con unos ojos inexpresivos llenos de sombras.

—¿Qué pasa si tienes razón? —le dijo alzando la voz por encima del rugido del viento.

Draco no daba crédito. Estaban a punto de salir volando con el viento, pero ella tenía ganas de hablar.

—Tengo razón —le aseguró el, confiando en que aquélla fuera la respuesta adecuada sin importar la pregunta. Le puso el brazo sobre los hombros y trató hacerla moverse hacia la cabaña. —Tenemos que entrar. Ahora. Antes de que salgamos volando hacia la siguiente isla.

—No. Me refiero a Jean —ella se detuvo. Se sujetaba el pelo con la mano para que no se le metiera en los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa si tienes razón respecto a Jean? A lo mejor no me llama porque piensa que voy a juzgarla. A lo mejor todo es culpa mía. A lo mejor la he apartado de mi lado —otra ráfaga de viento la hizo perder el equilibrio, y el la tomó en sus brazos.

«Ya me dará las gracias luego…», pensó, de camino a la cabaña. Empujó la puerta con el hombro y la dejó en el suelo. —No vueltas a salir de la cabaña —le dijo en un tono demasiado brusco. Cuando la volvió a mirar a los ojos vio una fina capa de lágrimas en ellos. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso con sus palabras si no quería verla disolverse en un mar de lágrimas.

—Dame un momento —dijo ella, y se dio la vuelta.

Draco se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Aunque tenía una amplia experiencia con mujeres de lágrima fácil, nunca había estado con una que ocultara sus lágrimas. Vaciló un instante, dividido entre opciones distintas. Podía tratar el tema en un tono neutro, o bien hablar de ello con toda franqueza. Pero él nunca evitaba los problemas, sino que los atajaba de frente.

—Las disculpas no son mi especialidad, pero creo que te debo una. He sido un poco desagradable y mis comentarios han sido demasiado personales.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —le dijo en un tono frío y formal, sin mirarla a la cara—. No tienes que disculparte por ser sincero. Yo he sido la que se ha engañado a sí misma. En ese momento levantó la mano para secarse la cara y Draco supo que seguía llorando.

—Obviamente pensabas que velabas por los intereses de tu hermana… —se detuvo al verla levantar una mano para hacerle callar. Draco se sintió más culpable que nunca.

—Por favor, no digas más. Ya he tenido bastante sinceridad por hoy.

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello. Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras. Pero él era abogado. Siempre sabía qué decir.

—Lo que intento decir es que probablemente… definitivamente sabes qué le conviene a Jean mejor que yo.

—Por lo visto no es así.

—Eres una buena hermana —dijo Draco, que esperaba sonar convencido—. Jean tiene mucha suerte de que te preocupes tanto por ella.

Hermione guardó silencio un momento. Se enjugó las lágrimas y se volvió hacia él. —No. Todo lo que has dicho es cierto. He intentando controlarlo todo. Pensaba que la protegía, pero no he podido hacerlo peor. He hecho todo lo que no debía en los peores momentos.

Draco la agarró de los brazos. —Pero siempre tuviste la mejor de las intenciones.

—La he defraudado. Ella es mi responsabilidad, pero mi forma de ser le impide volver a mi lado porque sabe que estaré enfadada y preocupada y… He obviado el hecho de que ella ya es toda una mujer —se le quebró la voz.

Esperando a que terminara la frase, Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba decidida a no mostrar sus sentimientos, y eso era mucho más conmovedor que un río de lágrimas. —Hermione…

—No digas nada. Esto es… un poco difícil —se llevó una mano a la boca y la dejó caer nuevamente—. Y la razón por la que es tan difícil es que todo lo que has dicho es verdad. Le he fallado —dijo, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

Draco sintió el aguijón de la conciencia con más fuerza que nunca y masculló un juramento. —¿Por qué crees que ella es tu responsabilidad?

Ella lo miró un instante. —Porque es mi hermana pequeña —susurró ella—. Y no importa lo que haga. Siempre será mi hermana pequeña.

—Así es —Draco se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando. Se pasó una mano por la nuca—. Eres su hermana, no su madre.

—Siempre he cuidado de ella —Hermione esbozó una media sonrisa—. O, por lo menos, eso he tratado de hacer. Pero parece que no la he ayudado tanto como pensaba.

Draco respiró profundamente. —No hagas caso a las cosas que he dicho. Como tú misma dijiste, no sé nada del amor. Las relaciones entre las personas son siempre complicadas Hermione —le dijo en un tono más áspero de lo que pretendía—. Es por eso que las evito.

—¿Te importa si dejamos el tema por ahora? —se apartó de él y fue hacia la enorme manta—. Está muy oscuro.

—Es la tormenta. Pasará, pero no creo que lo haga antes del anochecer. Tendremos que pasar la noche.

Sorprendentemente, ella se apoyó en las rodillas y se acurrucó de espaldas a él.

—Sí no te importa, creo que voy a dormir. No he dormido mucho desde que Jean desapareció… —su voz se apagó y titubeó un instante—. Pero en realidad no ha desaparecido, ¿verdad? Simplemente no quiere que sepa dónde está.

—Debes de estar muy enfadada con ella —dijo Draco.

Tumbada sobre aquella manta, parecía más frágil e indefensa que nunca.

—¿Enfadada? —le dijo Hermione, con la voz atenazada por las lágrimas—. ¿Cómo podría estarlo si todo es mi culpa? Tienes razón. Yo la he apartado de mí. Mí comportamiento la ha hecho alejarse.

Pero Draco no era tan proclive a perdonar así como así. Una rabia repentina contra Jean se apoderó de él. Ella debería haber sido consciente de lo mucho que se preocupaba su hermana. «Debería haber descolgado el maldito teléfono…», pensó.

Era evidente que Hermione, por muy desatinada que hubiera sido su actitud, lo había hecho todo por el bien de su hermana. Draco apretó los dientes al ver lo profundo que era su dolor; un dolor que era la consecuencia directa del amor. ¿Por qué se molestaba la gente en amar? ¿Por qué querían pasar por eso? Era mucho mejor levantar una barrera alrededor de los sentimientos.

Y eso era lo que él había hecho. Por supuesto… Desde que era niño. Draco se sentó al lado de ella y reparó en la inmaculada piel de su hombro y siguió la línea de su traje de baño, de color rojo. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su diminuta cintura y volvía a ensancharse para ceñirse a sus curvas caderas. Instintivamente, levantó una mano con ánimo de tocarla, pero había algo en ella que le hizo detenerse. Se acostó boca arriba y se dedicó a mirar el techo. Por primera vez en su vida estaba ejercitando el control. Cerró los ojos. Iba a ser una larga noche…

Hermione se abandonó a la miseria de sus pensamientos. Todo era culpa suya. Su hermana debía de estar pasando el mejor momento de su vida en compañía del hermano de Draco. Pero no estaba dispuesta a compartir esa felicidad con ella. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y esa vez no se molestó en contenerlas. Estaba oscuro y Draco estaba dormido. De repente sintió una cálida mano en el hombro.

—No llores más.

Ella se quedó helada. —No estoy llorando.

El murmuró algo en italiano.—Debo decirte que no tengo experiencia alguna en consolar a las mujeres. No es algo que se me dé muy bien. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera —vaciló un momento—. Normalmente soy yo quien las hace llorar.

—Me lo creo. Pero por una vez la culpa no es tuya. Todo lo que dijiste es verdad. A lo mejor incluso llego a darte las gracias en algún momento. Y no tienes de qué preocuparte. No necesito que me consueles —respiró hondo y se frotó la cara. Era una suerte que fuera de noche—. De todos modos, pensaba que tenías que ser el mejor en todo.

—Sólo en las cosas que me interesan. Sin embargo, no tengo intención de destacar en ofrecer consuelo emocional a damas afligidas —dijo con suavidad—. Pero en esta ocasión, dado que yo he sido la causa de tu aflicción, estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción.

—Tú no eres la causa. Duérmete, Draco.

—La manta es la única cosa que sigue seca y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así. Deja de sentirte culpable por tu hermana.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró, preguntándose por qué estaba discutiéndolo con él. Malfoy no era nada parecido a un confidente emocional—. Todo ha sido culpa mía.

—No lo es. Ya te lo he dicho. Jean es responsable de sus acciones.

—Yo he provocado que deje de hablarme.

—¿Y qué pasa si hubiera hablado contigo? Te habría hecho un vago resumen de sus peripecias salvajes y te habrías vuelto loca con tanto estrés. No habría dicho nada, pero lo habrías sentido. Estás mucho mejor sin saber nada —le dijo en un tono de exasperación.

—Haces que parezca tan fácil.

—Es fácil. Ya es hora de endurecerse, Hermione. ¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir a las dos últimas décadas de tu vida si te preocupas tanto por todo?

—En realidad no me preocupo…

—Evitas la vida porque tienes miedo.

Hermione se quedó petrificada. —Eso no es cierto.

—Tienes miedo de que hagan daño a tu hermana y a lo mejor se lo hacen… —le dijo en un tono profundo—. Pero a lo mejor tiene una aventura inolvidable. Los recuerdos de la pasión verdadera perduran mucho más que el dolor por la pérdida. ¿Qué prefieres tú, Hermione? ¿El recuerdo de momentos excitantes a los que te resististe con éxito?

Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Tenía miedo de caer en la misma trampa de las parejas a las que asesoraba; miedo de verse arrastrada hacia una decisión incorrecta; miedo de ser como su madre… Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Tú vives peligrosamente todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo consigues que no te hagan daño?

—No dejo que la gente se acerque lo bastante.

—¿Pero qué clase de vida es ésa?

Hubo un momento de silencio y después el se rió suavemente.

—Yo no soy el que está tumbado en la manta, llorando.

—Preocuparse por la gente y saber que ellos también se preocupan por ti es lo más importante en la vida. Hermione se dijo a sí misma que el motivo por el que era fácil hablar con él era que estaban a oscuras, en mitad de la noche.

—¿Y merece la pena preocuparse cuando te hacen daño?

—Sí. Eso nos hace humanos.

—Ah, pero hace unos días me dijiste que yo no soy humano, así que eso lo explica todo.

—Yo pensaba que la vida era sencilla. Pero de pronto todo se ha vuelto muy complicado.

—Las relaciones humanas son muy complicadas. Es por eso que las evito —le dijo el.

—Pero no puedes ir por la vida evitando las relaciones personales. Las relaciones… Bueno, el amor, hace la vida más llevadera, ¿no?

—Las relaciones… Quizás. ¿El amor? Definitivamente no. De hecho yo diría que el amor es una de las cosas que suele hacer la vida insoportable. Créeme. Lo veo a diario.

—Pero la gente con la que tú tratas ya no están enamorados. A lo mejor nunca lo han estado.

—Hay otro tipo de relaciones.

—Lo sé. Y es ahí donde he defraudado a Jean —admitió ella—. Somos muy diferentes. A mí siempre me ha preocupado que contunda la química con amor verdadero, y he visto tantas relaciones fallidas porque no había nada más que hormonas. Nunca se me ha ocurrido tener una relación basada en el sexo.

—¿Nunca?

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de ella, que no se molestó en fingir que no lo entendía.

—Bueno, a lo mejor sí. Una vez —el corazón le latía contra las costillas, como si tratara de escapar.

El la agarró del hombro con más fuerza. —Tú tienes una fuerza de voluntad envidiable.

—Si estás hablando de nosotros, sabes que habríamos sido una pesadilla juntos. Sabes que sí.

Él soltó una carcajada y la hizo ponerse boca arriba.

—Habría sido una bomba. Y tú lo sabes. Y es por eso que te reprimes tanto. ¿Qué tiene de malo la atracción sexual, Hermione?

—Nada, siempre que las dos partes sean conscientes de sus actos. Jean no lo es.

Ése era el momento de apartarse. Era hora de decírselo. No estaba dispuesta a adentrarse en un terreno desconocido y peligroso de cruda excitación sexual. Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que decírselo en ese preciso momento. Pero no era capaz de formar las palabras en su garganta. En lugar de eso, deslizó una mano sobre el hombro de él y sintió sus duros músculos bajo los dedos.

Jamás había experimentado tanta química con alguien, y probablemente no volvería a ocurrirle. Sí lo dejaba pasar, ¿se arrepentiría después? ¿Tendría motivos para lamentarlo cuando mirara atrás? ¿O sonreiría y les diría a sus nietos que la pasión no siempre era peligrosa, siempre y cuando se reconociera como tal? No había final feliz con Draco Malfoy, pero eso ella ya lo sabía. ¿No? No era un error. Era una elección.

—Hermione… —aquella voz ronca de sorpresa la hizo darse cuenta de que le había rodeado el cuello con el brazo.

Él intentaba contenerse, así que todo dependía de ella.

Hermione puso las manos sobre el rostro de él y tiró hacia sí. Draco tomó el control enseguida. Ésa era la invitación que necesitaba. La hizo tumbarse boca arriba y se puso encima de ella. Parecía que sus sentidos todavía recordaban cómo la había besado en la playa, y una nube de calor se cernió sobre su pelvis.

Ella estaba impaciente, expectante y entonces él estrelló sus labios hambrientos sobre los de ella con un movimiento apasionado. Caliente y ansiosa, Hermione explotó de deseo. Él le puso las manos sobre las mejillas y le entreabrió los labios con la lengua, conquistando su boca con habilidad y erotismo en una exploración íntima que lanzaba dardos incandescentes por todo el cuerpo de la joven.

Era como estar drogada, y el último pensamiento coherente de ella fue… «¿Cómo aprendió a besar de esta manera?». Justo después sucumbió a un mundo de sensualidad que estaba fuera de su control. Sus sentidos conectaron como en un circuito eléctrico, lanzando llamaradas por todo su ser.

Y entonces se perdió… Se apretó contra su cuerpo viril y sintió la aspereza de sus muslos rozándole la entrepierna; sintió el cosquilleo de su incipiente barba contra la mejilla mientras la besaba en el cuello…

—Draco, no puedo esperar. No esperes más —le dijo, revolviéndose de placer y abandonándose a un mundo nuevo de sensaciones—. Por favor —su ruego se convirtió en un gemido tan pronto le sintió chuparle los pezones, que palpitaban con anticipación. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había quitado el traje de baño y, de repente, advirtió que estaba desnuda, pero el sentimiento que la envolvió no era vergüenza, sino ansia.

Parecía que cuanto más la tocaba, más quería ella, y cuando sintió la mano de él en la entrepierna, emitió un profundo gemido que se convirtió en un suspiro cuando sintió sus expertas caricias.

Ella se sintió salvaje, desesperada, totalmente fuera de sí… Se meneaba contra él para intentar calmar el ansia que palpitaba en su pelvis.

—Eres maravillosa, tesoro —el gimió de placer y empezó a mover la mano. La agarró del trasero y la colocó a su conveniencia.

Por un momento ella sintió la punta caliente de su pene y después perdió la capacidad de pensar con palabras. El se abrió paso dentro de ella con movimientos sutiles y poderosos que le quitaron el sentido de la razón.

Ella se puso tensa al sentir sus imponentes dimensiones y él debió de sentirlo, porque se detuvo un instante. —¿Te he hecho daño?

—No, yo…

—Entonces relájate, y deja que tu cuerpo haga lo que quiere hacer.

Volvió a besarla y ella se aferró a los músculos de sus hombros con dedos y uñas, gimiendo en lo profundo de su garganta a medida que él le levantaba las caderas y entraba más adentro.

En ese momento se retiró un poco y volvió a hacerlo, generando ondas de puro placer en lo más profundo de Hermione.

Fuera de control, ella se aferró a él y sus gemidos fueron sofocados por la presión de aquellos labios masculinos. Estaba al borde del abismo del éxtasis, pero él la llevaba más y más alto. Y entonces, finalmente, cuando pensaba que ya no podía aguantar más, sintió una explosión de placer y el latido rítmico de su pene húmedo. Draco se agarró a ella firmemente mientras empujaba una y otra vez y juntos cayeron por el precipicio del placer.

* * *

><p>Draco se despertó con la luz de la mañana. Silencio absoluto. Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para saber que estaba solo. La tormenta había terminado y los rayos atravesaban la cabaña como potentes focos. Pero Hermione no estaba por ninguna parte. Él, que tenía experiencia en deshacerse de mujeres pesadas, no podía entender que se hubiera marchado con sigilo, sin molestarle.<p>

No se había quedado para oír dulces palabras por la mañana, ni tampoco le había pedido más. Draco esperaba sentirse aliviado, pero, en cambio, no sentía más que…¿Qué exactamente? ¿Decepción? … Sí. Tal y como había predicho, había sido el encuentro sexual más explosivo de toda su vida, y no iba a conformarse con una sola noche.

Ligeramente irritado por no haber podido empezar el día tal y como lo habían terminado. Draco se puso en pie, buscó sus pantalones cortos de baño y miró a su alrededor. ¿Cuándo se había ido exactamente? ¿Y por qué? No era que no hubiera disfrutado de la experiencia. Al recordar sus suaves gemidos y su apasionada respuesta, esbozó una lenta sonrisa. Ella había disfrutado mucho. De eso no había duda. Y sin embargo, había desaparecido.

Abrió la puerta y salió a la playa. La tormenta había arrastrado algunos trozos de madera hasta la orilla, pero por lo demás el mar estaba en calma. Ni rastro de Hermione.

Preocupado, Draco caminó a lo largo de la costa en dirección al lugar donde había asegurado el bote. El cielo estaba azul y claro y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, como si la tormenta nunca hubiera azotado la costa.

Algo llamó su atención en el agua y entonces vio un destello de cabello Castaño. Era ella. Estaba nadando a lo lejos, en la bahía. Draco fue a su encuentro, adentrándose en el mar. Se zambulló en las olas y buceó hasta el lugar donde ella se estaba sumergiendo.

—Oh —ella salió del agua con un violento suspiro y una sonrisa en los labios—. ¡Me has hecho saltar! Hace un día precioso.

«¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decir?»

—_Buon giorno_.

Ella se sonrojó, pero siguió sin hacer referencia a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. En cambio, rehuyó la mirada de él y bajó la vista hacia el agua. —Es tan clara. Nunca he visto nada como esto. No pude resistirme a nadar un poco más antes de irnos. El submarinismo a pulmón es lo mejor que hay.

Draco reparó en las gotas de agua que le humedecían los labios, rellenos y carnosos. Al recordar lo bien que sabían, sintió el impulso de volver a besarla, pero ella se zambulló otra vez. Frustrado y atormentado por el palpitar sexual de su propio cuerpo, Draco mascullo un juramento y se preguntó por qué ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Mientras caminaba por la playa se había preparado para hacer frente a distintas emociones por parte de ella. Vergüenza, afecto, arrepentimiento…

Pero lo que nunca había esperado era semejante falta de reacción. Como poco, había esperado mantener una conversación con ella sobre lo ocurrido.

Había mujeres que sí podían disfrutar de un encuentro apasionado y seguir adelante sin volver a hablar de ello, pero Hermione no era una de ellas. Frunciendo el ceño, el la vio emerger de nuevo del agua.

—He visto un banco de peces payaso cerca del arrecife. De verdad. Draco, esto es lo mejor que he hecho —se limpió la cara y sonrió—. ¿No vas a nadar?

Consumiéndose de deseo, el la miró a los ojos con la esperanza de encontrar algún signo de que lo hacía a propósito, pero no había ninguna chispa perversa en su mirada. Era evidente que ella no tenía ni idea del efecto que causaba en él.

Y ése era un problema al que nunca se había enfrentado. Normalmente las mujeres se pegaban a él y empezaban a planear un futuro en común, así que no le quedaba más remedio que quitárselas de encima como podía, pero con Hermione Granger era todo lo contrario.

Confundido, Draco se sumergió en el agua y se consoló pensando que era perfectamente natural desearla tanto. Sí bien era cierto que él no era proclive a las relaciones duraderas, tampoco encontraba diversión en las aventuras de una noche, así que todo lo que sentía era normal.

Sólo necesitaba volver a meterla en su cama… Hasta que ya no la quisiera en ella. Las cosas eran así de simples.

* * *

><p><em>Y como todos sabemos o imaginamos Draco jamas se hartara de esa castana, solo esperen y veran...<em>

_Gracias por leer!_

_si les gusto, sino ya saben que hacer._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_XOXO!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Historia basada (adaptada) de la novela de la autora Sarah Morgan._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Título:** Seducción en el Caribe

**Summary**: Ella cree tenerlo todo bajo control y el va a disfrutar demostrándole lo contrario.

**Nota de la autora: **Hola gente bonita, Feliz año y mucha prosperidad. Aquí esta su nuevo avance y a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Exhausta por la falta de sueño. Tras una noche de sexo salvaje, y bajo el estrés que conllevaba representar un papel. Hermione se sentó en la proa del barco, mirando hacia delante. La energía que necesitaba para estar de un humor radiante se le había agotado. Apenas recordaba la tormenta siquiera. Para ella, el huracán había estado en su interior; un viento de cambio que se había llevado sus viejas creencias. Se sentía… _Sentía._

Levantó la barbilla y se volvió hacia el sol. No iba a preguntarse cómo se sentía. No se atrevía a preguntarse cómo se sentía porque no quería conocer la respuesta. ¿Y qué sentido tenía, después de todo? El no estaba interesado en conocer sus sentimientos. A Draco no le importaban los sentimientos. Ella lo sabía muy bien. Era famoso por ello. Sin ataduras; sin emociones.

Y ella no iba a dejar que su actitud de esa mañana la afectara. Sin embargo, no podía obviar el hecho de que no se había dignado a mencionar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Por un instante ella recordó la intensidad de los momentos compartidos y se aferró al pasamanos con más fuerza.

—Hermione, ven aquí —su frío imperativo desató escalofríos por la espalda de la joven, que vaciló unos segundos.

No sabía si podría continuar con aquella farsa de normalidad. Pero si no iba… Se obligó a pensar en cosas banales y dio media vuelta. Él dominaba el barco con destreza y mano firme. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol.

—Tienes que ponerte un sombrero. Te quemarás —recogió un sombrero y se lo puso sobre la cabeza—. Eres muy blanca. Tienes que tener cuidado.

¿Cuidado? Hermione se tragó la risa histérica que estuvo a punto de escapársele. Si hubiera querido tener cuidado, no habría pasado la noche como lo había hecho. Lo que habían compartido no había sido ni remotamente cuidadoso. Había sido temerario, salvaje…

—Pensaba que querías que asumiera riesgos.

—Las quemaduras solares son una certeza, no un riesgo. Y es muy doloroso.

De repente le agradeció que le hubiera dado el sombrero. Tiró de la ancha ala y se cubrió la cara, escondiendo su expresión en ese momento.

Incapaz de contenerse, ella lo miró de reojo y enseguida se encontró con su aguda mirada. El estómago le dio un vuelco y unas llamaradas de deseo le recorrieron todo el cuerpo, obligándola a apartar la vista. Sin compromisos, ni suspiros, ni miradas desesperadas. Ella sabía que sólo duraría una noche.

Sin embargo, al conectar con él de esa manera tan especial, había querido que fuera para siempre. Y estaba segura de eso porque le amaba. Lo había sabido al despertarse a su lado y encontrarse en sus brazos. Para ella, siempre había sido mucho más que química. A lo mejor siempre había estado un poco enamorada de él desde aquel día en que le había salvado la vida.

Así que, después de todo, había sido sincera consigo misma. Había elegido el sexo con amor, aunque no fuera correspondida.

El amor…Hermione miró hacia el horizonte e intentó ocultar sus pensamientos.

—¿Vamos a hablar de esto? —le preguntó él.

Ella siguió mirando hacia el horizonte. —¿Hablar de qué?

—Oh, bueno, veamos… A lo mejor podríamos hablar de cómo pasaste una noche de desenfreno con un malvado abogado de divorcios al que no soportas. Eso daría que pensar a la mayoría de las mujeres.

—Hice una elección.

—Hiciste tu elección en un momento muy emotivo. Esas cosas suelen llevar al arrepentimiento.

—No me arrepiento de nada.

Y era cierto. Lo habría hecho una y otra vez. Por fin comprendía por qué la gente actuaba de forma temeraria en algunas ocasiones. Realmente lo comprendía. ¿Acaso era eso lo que había sentido su madre? Hermione se quedó quieta y pensó en su madre por un momento.

—¿Hermione?

Ella volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que Draco la observaba con atención. Y ella sabía que, aunque el futuro no le deparara más que dolor, habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera podido elegir otra vez.

—No te culpo, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Hermione…

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —le dijo, interrumpiéndole—. Entiendo que verte atrapado en un barco con la mujer con la que has pasado la noche debe de ser una pesadilla para ti, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Y tampoco quiero hablar de ello. Esperó a que él le diera alguna indicación de que le agradecía su comprensión, pero en lugar de eso él se limitó a observarla en silencio y con gesto pensativo.

«Malfoy me ha enseñado todo lo que hay que saber sobre la pasión, pero no me ha enseñado cómo seguir adelante después…».

* * *

><p>Tres horas más tarde Hermione yacía en una lujosa bañera, tomando un aromático baño de burbujas ante una maravillosa vista de arena blanca y palmeras. Se sentía vacía después de la sacudida emocional que había sufrido en las veinticuatro horas pasadas, pero, curiosamente, también se sentía más calmada.<p>

Por primera vez en su vida, había sido capaz de pensar en su madre con objetividad, y cuando pensaba en Jean, lo hacía desde la resignación, no desde la desesperación.

En la habitación estaba su vestido, listo para la noche. Era el más simple de todos los vestidos de su nuevo armario. Azul claro y veraniego, en lugar de sexy. Y eso iba mejor con su estilo. Lo último que quería era que Draco pensara que intentaba repetir lo de la noche anterior.

Si no hubieran quedado atrapados en una isla, no hubiera vuelto a verlo al día siguiente. Y claramente él estaba molesto por tener que volver a verla al día siguiente. Habían llegado a Kingfisher Cay justo antes de la comida.

Draco bajó del barco inmediatamente, intercambió algunas palabras con el personal y se marchó, sin mirarla ni un instante siquiera. A juzgar por su lenguaje corporal, estaba claro que no quería pasar otra noche en su compañía.

Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor. Aunque supiera quién era él y cuáles eran sus reglas, ella sí era humana. Enojada consigo misma, salió de la bañera y agarró una enorme toalla. Se envolvió en ella y se sentó en el borde, mirando al vacío del suelo. Alguien llamó a la puerta era Natalya, que había entrado con una sonrisa.

—El señor Malfoy requiere su presencia para tomar una copa en el club náutico a las siete.

Hermione se sorprendió mucho y la duda se le disparó. No podía tener tantas ganas de librarse de ella si la invitaba al club náutico; un entorno muy romántico. Construido sobre pilares de madera, el suelo de cristal se extendía sobre el agua de la cala, y los clientes sentían que caminaban sobre el mar. Durante el día, nadaban hasta allí para tomarse una copa, y por la noche se transformaba en un lugar para una cena romántica, con velas, música suave y alta gastronomía. Era un paraíso para los amantes.

Y él quería que se vieran allí. Hermione se secó el cabello y abrió el armario. Sacó el llamativo vestido rojo en el que se había fijado el primer día. La vieja Hermione jamás se habría puesto ese vestido, pero ella ya no era esa persona. Se sentía diferente. Con las manos temblorosas se puso el traje, se lo alisó en las caderas y se miró en el espejo. Se maquilló y se puso unos zapatos de seda roja a juego con el vestido.

Contempló su reflejo en el espejo una vez más. Apenas se reconocía a Sí misma. En un impulso, sacó una de las flores de un jarrón que estaba sobre la mesa, cortó el tallo y se la colocó en el cabello, asegurándola con una horquilla.

* * *

><p>Segura de sí misma, sensual y emocionada, agarró el bolso y caminó a lo largo del camino que zigzagueaba hasta el club náutico, sonriendo para Sí e imaginando la reacción de Malfoy al verla.<p>

Pero su ilusión duró justo hasta el momento en que lo vio. Estaba apoyado sobre la barra del bar; el magnate millonario de siempre… Poderoso e imponente, mantenía una conversación con un hombre alto y apuesto que a ella le resultaba ligeramente familiar. «Oh, no…».

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que ese hombre era el misterioso cliente de Draco, y el motivo por el que le resultaba conocido era que lo había visto en alguna que otra película americana. Una estrella de Hollywood…

Hermione se detuvo en seco. No podía dar media vuelta porque él la vería en cuanto se moviera. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Draco levantó la cabeza y la vio. Por un instante sus ojos se clavaron en su rostro y después recorrieron su silueta entera.

Con el corazón desbocado, ella esperó con expectación para conocer su reacción, pero cuando por fin volvió a levantar los ojos, su mirada estaba vacía. Nada.

Alzó el brazo y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Y ella fue. Por supuesto… Porque el vestido rojo ya estaba atrayendo muchas miradas, excepto la del hombre para el que se había vestido así.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente que estaba allí eran famosa. Reconoció al cantante de una popular banda de rock, a una supermodelo y también a un empresario millonario que siempre salía en las noticias.

En aquel lugar ella era la nota discordante. Era extraño tomarse una copa junto a un hombre cuya vida amorosa había sido aireada en los medios de todo el mundo.

Ella miró a Draco y entonces deseó no haberlo hecho. Era imposible apartar la vista de él. El actor le estaba contando su situación personal y Malfoy le escuchaba con una expresión aguda en los ojos mientras repasaba los datos. «Casi se puede ver su cerebro trabajando…», pensó Lindsay.

Hermione sonrió con cortesía cuando Draco hizo las presentaciones y trató de concentrarse en los dilemas sentimentales de la estrella cinematográfica. Era la única forma de aguantar toda la tarde. Parecía que él era el que estaba contemplando la posibilidad de divorcio.

¿Pero lo sabía su esposa?

—Debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de casarme —se terminó la copa de champán—. El sexo del bueno nunca es razón suficiente para casarse —dijo.

—Suenas igual que Granger —dijo Draco en un tono frío y sarcástico al tiempo que la miraba con intención—. Ella no aprueba las relaciones basadas en el sexo.

—Al contrario… —ella se volvió hacia el actor y sonrió—. No tengo ningún problema con ese tipo de relaciones, siempre que las partes involucradas sepan que la química no es suficiente para cimentar un buen matrimonio. Si el sexo es todo lo que hay en común, entonces es mejor no casarse.

—Ese es el mejor consejo que nadie me ha dado jamás. Ojalá te hubiera conocido un par de años antes. Me habrías salvado una fortuna —el actor la miró con gesto pensativo—. Supongo que no estás casada.

—No.

—Y no pones objeción a las relaciones basadas en el sexo.

Hermione se preguntó si era posible que aquel hombre espectacular, famoso por sus aventuras con mujeres maravillosas, estuviera flirteando con ella.

—Creo que es importante ser realista.

—¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? —el actor se estaba riendo. En sus ojos azules asomaba una mirada seductora y sensual—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? Ven a pasar unos días a Los Angeles cuando te vayas. Te enseñaré la ciudad.

Draco no la había mirado ni una sola vez, y el mensaje estaba alto y claro. No estaba interesado. No quedaba nada de la noche anterior. El actor, en cambio, se la comía con la mirada.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en Hollywood?

—A lo mejor deberías terminar con tu actual esposa antes de empezar a buscar sustituta —dijo Malfoy de pronto, dejando la copa sobre la barra del bar y haciendo señas hacia la mesa que les habían reservado—. ¿Comemos?

Ella lo miró furtivamente. Era evidente que estaba de muy mal humor. ¿Acaso seguía molesto porque ella hubiera mal interpretado aquella situación? A su cliente le traía sin cuidado y continuaba flirteando de forma escandalosa.

Mientras los camareros les servían la comida, Draco sacó conversación sobre el tema del divorcio y le hizo una serie de preguntas específicas a su cliente.

Hermione, en cambio, se concentró en la comida y escuchó mientras los otros conversaban. El actor se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, mirándole el escote.

—Bueno, si hemos terminado, Draco, me apetece relajarme un poco. No tienes ni idea de lo bien que sienta saber que tienes una noche por delante y que tu vida privada no va a aparecer en los medios mañana por la mañana. ¿Puedes prescindir de tu asistente el resto de la noche?

—Me temo que no. Tiene trabajo que hacer —dijo Draco. Su tono de voz era inexpresivo, y también su mirada. Sin embargo, el actor frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien. En otra ocasión, entonces —reparó en los labios de Hermione—. No te vayas sin mi número.

—Tu número está en la carpeta —Malfoy se puso en pie y le extendió la mano—. Mi equipo se pondrá en contacto contigo cuando vuelvas a Los Angeles. Disfruta de tu estancia y trata de no casarte con tu próxima compañera de reparto.

Hermione, que de repente se sentía muy incómoda, se puso en pie y se despidió. Draco la miró por fin y entonces le dio una fría orden.

—Vamos a la villa. Tengo que trabajar en esto inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>Era evidente que estaba enfadado, pero ella no sabía muy bien por qué, así que fue tras él por un camino que llevaba a un dormitorio exclusivo y apartado del resto. Demasiado tensa como para advertir el lujo de aquella suite, se encogió al verle abrir las puertas con gran violencia.<p>

—Qué bonito —murmuró en voz baja, y entonces se enfadó consigo misma por dejarse intimidar por él—. Mira, ha sido un malentendido, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando recibí tu mensaje pensé que…

El levantó una ceja. —¿Que pensaste qué? ¿Que ésta era tu oportunidad de dar el salto a Hollywood?

Perpleja ante aquel ataque inmerecido, Hermione se limitó a mirarle fijamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El fue hacia ella con una mirada furiosa. —Me refiero al coqueteo con mi cliente. Me refiero a esa flor en tu pelo, a ese vestido rojo tan sexy y a los tacones de aguja. A eso me refiero, Granger.

—Malfoy…

—Me refiero a que… —le puso las manos en los hombros y ella sintió sus músculos de hierro—. Me refiero a que eres consejera matrimonial, pero en ningún momento intentaste disuadirlo de sus planes de divorcio. Ni una vez. Con una expresión implacable en su hermoso rostro, fue avanzando hasta acorralarla contra la enorme cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Hermione perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre ella. —Draco… El se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¿Por qué no intentaste disuadirlo? —le preguntó clavándole la mirada—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esperabas convertirte en la próxima candidata?

—No digas tonterías —ella lo miró con ojos atónitos—. Tú fuiste quien me dijo que no querías que viniera en calidad de consejera.

—Te has vestido para el sexo. ¿Qué les ha pasado a esos principios tuyos? —con un movimiento decidido deslizó una mano por debajo del trasero de Hermione la levantó ligeramente, apretándola contra su excitado miembro—. ¿Qué pasó? Conoces a una estrella de cine y de repente parece una buena idea tener una relación basada en el sexo.

—Draco… —sus palabras fueron sofocadas por la fuerza de su beso. Sus labios conquistaron los de ella en un asalto vengativo y arrasador. El calor de su lengua en la boca lanzó llamaradas de placer por todo el cuerpo de Hermione, que se aferró a su camisa y tiró de ella, sacándosela del pantalón.

Ella ya no podía pensar. Ya no era capaz de hacerlo. Todo era instinto animal primitivo.

Draco cambió de postura para tener acceso a todo su cuerpo. Le levantó el vestido hasta la cintura con un movimiento brusco que la hizo suspirar, y entonces deslizó una mano sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Le separó las piernas y conquistó su zona más íntima.

Hermione trató de poner objeción, pero él la sujetó con manos firmes mientras besaba la suave seda de sus braguitas. Así, enroscó los dedos alrededor del borde y tiró de ellas, eliminando así la última barrera que se interponía entre él y el objeto de su deseo.

Ella se sintió como si estuviera de nuevo en mitad de la tormenta. Las fuerzas de la naturaleza dirigían todo su poder contra ella.

El separó sus labios íntimos con suavidad y aplicó su lengua sobre aquella delicada superficie, acariciándola y succionando justo ahí, en el punto más sensible. Hermione sintió un placer inefable, increíblemente excitante, y por un instante, el mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor. Y entonces su cuerpo explotó en un clímax tan intenso que tuvo que agarrarse a las sábanas y arquear la espalda para soportar las oleadas de placer.

Débil y mareada, apenas había recuperado el aliento cuando Draco se tumbó encima. Se bajó la cremallera con manos impacientes y ella sintió la dureza de su masculinidad con expectación.

Y en ese momento él la hizo suya con una poderosa embestida que la hizo perder la razón una vez más. El segundo clímax fue tan poderoso como el primero y, desde la lejanía del éxtasis, lo oyó gemir. Las rítmicas contracciones de su cuerpo estaban en perfecta sincronía con la deliciosa fricción creada por las embestidas de él.

Para ella el placer no sólo llegó a su punto álgido, sino que se prolongó en una incesante lluvia de éxtasis. Ella quiso gritar, pero no tenía aliento, y entonces sintió el brazo de él bajo las caderas, empujándola hacia arriba, pidiéndole más y más. El empujaba una y otra vez, llevándola a donde él quería; y a ella no le quedaba más remedio que dejarse llevar.

—Eres increíble y tan suave… —murmuró aquellas palabras con la voz quebrada, sobre los labios de ella. Masculló algo en italiano y deslizó las manos por sus muslos, animándola a enroscar las piernas alrededor de él—. Eres tan sexy, tan sexy…

Presa de un placer indescriptible, Hermione perdió el sentido de la realidad. Deslizó las uñas sobre el liso músculo de sus poderosos hombros, y entonces perdió el control, arrastrándole a él también. Draco empujó con todas sus fuerzas y la llenó de su clímax sexual.

Durante unos instantes, los dos guardaron silencio. ella yacía con los ojos cerrados y el corazón colmado de emociones. El tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de ella y su respiración era áspera y entrecortada. De repente ella sintió ganas de acariciar aquel cabello brillante y copioso. Quiso acurrucar la cabeza sobre su hombro y besarlo, no con pasión, sino con amor.

Había cosas que quería susurrarle al oído. Quería decirle cómo se sentía. Pero eso no podía hacerlo. Eso no era parte del trato, así que apretó los párpados y se tragó las palabras que tenía en la boca.

Al final no había sido capaz de practicar el sexo sin amor… Draco levantó la cabeza. Podía sentirlo mirándola, aunque no quisiera mirarlo a los ojos. Pero entonces rodó sobre sí mismo y la tomó en sus brazos.

Hermione se apoyó sobre su hombro y puso la mano sobre el duro músculo de su abdomen.

—Debo volver a mi habitación.

—No te vas a mover de aquí —le dijo, agarrándola con fuerza—. A menos que sea para levantarte y quitarte ese vestido. De ahora en adelante, cuando estés en mi cama, quiero verte desnuda.

—No te entiendo —le dijo en un tono serio—. Te pasas toda la vida diciendo que el sexo debería ser parte de una relación comprometida, pero cada vez que hacemos el amor, tratas de escabullirte.

—Nosotros no tenemos una relación comprometida —dijo ella, con el tono mas serio que pudo—. A ti no te van esas cosas.

—Ni tampoco me van las aventuras de una noche —se puso de lado y le puso las manos sobre las mejillas, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos—. Ni a ti tampoco.

Ella se quedó petrificada.—Yo pensaba que eso era lo que querías.

Él arrugó los ojos. —¿Y por eso te fuiste? ¿Porque pensabas que era lo que yo quería?

—Claro. No quería incomodarte quedándome por la mañana.

Él esbozó una sonrisa perversa. —¿Parezco incómodo?

—Odias la conversación del día después.

—¿Y quién ha hablado de conversar? —le dijo suavemente, empujándola hacia atrás y besándola en los labios.

Esa vez se despertó en sus brazos, segura, caliente y satisfecha. Si hubiera sido posible detener el tiempo, entonces habría elegido ese momento, porque no quería estar en ninguna otra parte. Mientras le veía dormir, deslizó la mirada por los suaves contornos de su boca. Cuánto lo deseaba…

Movida por un impulso desconocido, deslizó la mano sobre su pecho desnudo y retiró la sábana que le cubría. Le besó en el omóplato y siguió descendiendo, beso a beso, hasta llegar a su esculpido abdomen. Se detuvo un instante en ese lugar peligroso y tentador, y entonces siguió adelante.

Él estaba casi erecto. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, tomó su miembro en la boca y le sintió endurecerse de inmediato. Él gimió suavemente y empezó a acariciarle el cabello mientras ella exploraba la suavidad de su sexo con los labios.

Él empezó a jadear con más fuerza y entonces la levantó en el aire para ponerla a horcajadas sobre él.

—_Maledizione_, eres maravillosa —gimió al tiempo que la agarraba de las mejillas, sujetando los labios de ella contra los suyos.

Ella cambió de postura y se dejó caer sobre su potente virilidad lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Entonces él le puso las manos sobre las caderas y empezó a guiarla, marcando una cadencia sexual que los hizo precipitarse hacia otro orgasmo.

Hermione se desplomó sobre su pecho y él la rodeó con sus brazos. La besó en la frente.

—_Buon giorno_ —le susurró—. Ha sido la mejor manera de despertar.

Ella siguió escondiendo el rostro sobre su hombro. —Podría quedarme en Kingfisher Cay para siempre.

—¿Te han gustado los deportes acuáticos? —le preguntó, bromeando.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—No sólo los deportes acuáticos. También me gusta la arena fina, el océano azul turquesa, los peces de colores.

—¿Y qué me dices del sexo? —le preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa—. Pensaba que no querías una relación basada en el sexo.

Algo se agitó en el interior de Hermione; un nubarrón que estropeaba un perfecto cielo azul.

—No tenemos una relación, Malfoy —le dijo, besándolo de nuevo antes de que pudiera decir algo—. Sólo practicamos el sexo —añadió. Ella no quería pensar en el futuro. No en ese momento.

—No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso —Draco hundió las manos en su cabellera castaño y la besó una vez más—. Podría decirlo en la televisión y sacar una fortuna. Hermione Granger, la consejera matrimonial, practicando el sexo por el sexo.

—Nunca he dicho que hubiera algo malo en ello. Sólo creo que es importante no confundir el sexo con el amor, y usarlo como base del matrimonio. Draco, por favor, no puedo pensar cuando haces eso —le dijo, sintiendo sus manos sobre el trasero.

—No necesito que pienses —rodó sobre sí mismo y se puso encima de ella—. Nunca he deseado tanto a una mujer como te deseo a ti.

Y eso, pensaba Hermione, sería el mejor cumplido que una mujer recibiría de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno disfruten y ya saben opinen si les gusta sino, si quieren mas.<em>

_se me cuidan y nos leemos pronto XOXO!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Historia basada (adaptada) de la novela de la autora Sarah Morgan._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Título:** Seducción en el Caribe

**Summary**: Ella cree tenerlo todo bajo control y el va a disfrutar demostrándole lo contrario.

**Nota de la autora: Tiempo sin saber de mi, pero siempre estoy aqui aunque no me vean. Les agradezco a todos por seguir este fic y me encantan sus reviews, ellos me isnpiran a seguir publicando. asi que sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

—¿Entonces has llamado a tu hermana? —Draco le dio un plato de fruta y unas pastas.

Era tarde por la mañana y estaban disfrutando del desayuno en el embarcadero de madera que se adentraba en el agua. Exóticos peces saltaban debajo de ellos, lanzando deslumbrantes destellos de color a través del agua clara. El único sonido que se oía era el de un colibrí cuando volaba a ras del agua.

—No la he llamado. No he encendido el teléfono desde ayer —Hermione vaciló un momento y entonces le miró—. He pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste. Y tenías razón.

—¿En qué exactamente?

Hermione bajó la vista y empezó a juguetear con la comida. —En muchas cosas. Soy muy controladora. La he tratado como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero ya no lo es —esbozó una media sonrisa—. Para mí sigue siendo la cría vulnerable que solía meterse en mi cama chupándose el dedo. No me había dado cuenta de que había crecido. O a lo mejor sí que me di cuenta, pero no quería ver la realidad.

—Deja de analizarlo todo.

—Es difícil cuando sabes que lo has hecho todo mal. Le he puesto las cosas difíciles —le dijo, sintiendo una profunda frustración.

Había luchado tan duro porque las cosas salieran bien… Había querido darle a Jean todo el amor que no habían recibido de su madre.

—De hecho, lo he estropeado todo.

Draco guardó silencio unos momentos. —Hermione, si esto es por lo que te dije durante la tormenta, yo soy el primero en admitir que no sé nada de tus emociones. No deberías hacerme caso. Probablemente estaba equivocado.

Ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa. —¿Equivocado? ¿Crees que estabas equivocado? ¡Vaya! Nunca esperaba que admitieras una equivocación. ¿Se lo digo a la prensa?

Los ojos de él brillaron. —¿Quieres contarle a la prensa lo bien que me conoces?

Hermione se sonrojó. —Mejor no. Y de todos modos, no estabas equivocado. Tenías razón en todo —se encogió de hombros—. Fuiste sincero. Me fue difícil encajarlo, pero era importante. Me has hecho ver las cosas con más claridad. Tengo que hacer las cosas de otra forma. Y una de esas cosas es no llamar a Jean cada cinco minutos. Me muero de ganas de agarrar ese teléfono y llamar, pero sé que tengo que dejarlo ya. Me llamará cuando esté lista, y cuando por fin lo haga, la escucharé.

—¿Y por qué no pruebas a animarla un poco a ver si eso ayuda?

—¿Quieres que le diga que no hay nada de malo en que tenga una aventura con tu hermano? No se si puedo ir tan lejos.

—De todos modos, ella está teniendo una aventura, con o sin tu consentimiento. No soy experto en el comportamiento humano, pero me parece que cuanto más trates de apretarle las riendas, más se rebelará.

—Seguro que tienes razón. Es que me preocupo por ella. Me da miedo que hieran sus sentimientos. No quiero que eso ocurra.

—Eso es parte del proceso de crecer. Le harán daño, pero entonces se volverá más fuerte.

Hermione titubeó un momento y se preguntó qué estaba dispuesta a decirle. —No todo el mundo es tan fuerte como tú.

—No descubrirá lo fuerte que es si la proteges todo el tiempo. Aprender a salir de los problemas por uno mismo es parte del proceso de madurez. ¿Por qué te sientes tan responsable de ella?

Hermione tomó un trozo de fruta. —Soy mayor que ella y también sabía lo que Jean era capaz de hacer.

—¿Y tienes que comportarte como si fueras su madre porque eres mayor?

—No sólo porque soy mayor —ella agarró el café y le dio un sorbo. No quería hablarle de sus padres—. Jean… confía en mí. Habla conmigo. O solía hacerlo. Y la he visto en esta situación otras veces. La he visto tan locamente enamorada que no puede pensar con claridad. Y el resto de su vida parece no tener importancia en ese momento.

—Eso también es parte del proceso de crecer.

—Quizá. Pero la última vez… —Hermione se detuvo. Su discreción instintiva luchaba contra un extraño deseo de confiar en él—. Se tomó unas pastillas —le dijo sin más. La mano le tembló al poner la taza en el plato—. Jean se tragó el contenido de un bote de pastillas que el doctor le había recetado para ayudarla a dormir después de una crisis nerviosa, solo que las uso después de que su ultimo novio le dijera que no estaba interesado en algo serio con ella. Y se las tomó mientras estaba en mi apartamento. Así pude encontrarla tan rápido. Aun asi casi no lo logra duro tres meses en coma y cuando volvió ella hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Y te preocupa no estar ahí si eso vuelve a ocurrir.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a pasarte la vida pegada a ella para poder detenerla antes de que agarre otro bote de pastillas?

Hermione se encogió por dentro. —Esa es una respuesta típica del abogado que hay en ti. Dura y objetiva.

—Pragmática. Y tienes que dejar de sentirte responsable de ella. Puedes ofrecerle tu apoyo, pero no puedes vivir su vida. Si haces eso, vas a sufrir mucho, una y otra vez.

—Es que no me gusta ver cómo se mete en problemas.

—¿Y cómo sabes que tiene problemas?

Hermione lo miró con ojos impotentes. —Porque no apareció por su trabajo. Porque está con tu hermano y es evidente que se trata sólo de sexo y… —se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba describiendo su relación con Draco.

El debía de estar pensando lo mismo porque la tensión aumentó de repente. —Esa clase de relación trae problemas.

— sí— dijo ella de manera firme.

El énfasis de sus palabras le dejó claro que ya no estaba pensando en Jean.

—Yo no soy igual que mi hermana —le dijo ella—. Puedo separar el sexo del amor —añadió, esperando sonar convincente.

Draco la miraba fijamente, así que apartó la vista y miró hacia la bahía. El se sirvió otra taza de café. —Cuéntame qué pasó aquel día con Jean.

—El chico con el que salía… Bueno, de repente le dijo que se iba a casar con otra y acabó con ella, literalmente. Jean siempre espera demasiado de sus relaciones. En cuanto un chico la mira empieza a pensar en la boda y se entrega facil a una relación intima sin pensar en el futuro, mientras ella va en serio, ellos solo van de paso… —se detuvo y cruzó los brazos.

El la miraba con mucha insistencia.

—Es culpa mía. Debería haberla convencido de que regresara a Londres.

Malfoy guardó silencio un momento. —A lo mejor les viene bien a los dos —le dijo con una expresión irónica en los ojos—. Y ahora ya no quiero hablar más de ellos. Estoy cansado de hablar de mi hermano y de tu hermana. Apenas has comido. ¿Te sientes mal?

—No —Hermione esbozó una sonrisa rápida y sacudió la cabeza—. Todo está delicioso, pero no tengo hambre.

—Con toda la actividad física que hemos tenido esta mañana, deberías morirte de hambre.

Ella se sonrojó. Nadie le había hablado así en toda su vida. —Estoy bien. ¿Entonces vas a aceptar al actor como cliente?

—No lo he decidido todavía —dijo el, contemplando el océano.

—Bueno, tiene mucho dinero, así que sería de lo más lucrativo.

—No lo hago por dinero.

—No. Ya sé que no. Lo haces por otros motivos.

Él se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Y tú crees que conoces esas razones? —le preguntó, pensativo.

—Bueno, es evidente que no necesitas el dinero —ella miró a su alrededor —. Eres un hombre muy inteligente y es evidente que te resulta estimulante ejercer como abogado. Pero hay algo más. ¿Verdad?

—¿Lo hay?

—Draco, podrías haberte especializado en muchas áreas distintas, pero escogiste ésta. Y sólo representas a hombres. Nunca a mujeres.

Él le sostenía la mirada con intensidad.

—Los clientes contactan conmigo.

—Pero tú eres muy selectivo. A veces parece como si trataras de vengarte de todas las mujeres. Y, sin embargo, sé que no odias a las mujeres. Creo que sólo odias a aquéllas que tratan de beneficiarse del matrimonio —vaciló un momento—. ¿Tus padres se divorciaron?

Él se puso tenso de inmediato.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir Hermione —. No es asunto mío.

—Vengo de un pequeño pueblo de Sicilia que todavía vive en otro tiempo. El divorcio no existe. Se ocupan de los problemas matrimoniales de otro modo.

—¿Quieres decir que tienen aventuras?

—Dos personas no están destinadas a estar unidas para siempre. Lo máximo que uno puede esperar es monogamia en serie.

—Si tu padre tenía muchas aventuras, entonces entiendo por qué has llegado a esa conclusión.

El rehuyó su mirada y se fijó en un yate que pasaba muy cerca. Pasó un largo minuto antes de que volviera a hablar.

—No fue mi padre. Fue mi madre. No sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto.

Ella miró su duro perfil y se enojó consigo misma. —Sí. Claro. Tenía que ser tu madre.

—¿Claro? —se volvió hacia ella con ojos brillantes y peligrosos—. ¿Por qué «claro»? —le preguntó en un tono espinoso.

Hermione supo que se habían adentrado en aguas peligrosas. Sin embargo, él había confiado en ella y ella lo conocía lo bastante como para saber lo importante que era eso.

—¿Que cómo sé que fue tu madre? Porque te niegas a crear vínculos afectivos con las mujeres. Porque rescatas a los hombres de matrimonios dañinos con mujeres que no los aman.

—Es evidente que has pasado mucho tiempo analizándome.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Claro que no. Pero hemos estado juntos durante varios días y habría sido imposible no notar ciertas cosas…

—Entonces también habrás notado que no me gusta hablar de mí mismo —se puso en pie, rodeó la mesa y la tomó en brazos—. Y cuando se trata de ti tengo un apetito sexual insaciable.

—Draco… —sin aliento, Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se dejó llevar al dormitorio.

* * *

><p>Draco yacía sobre la cama, mirando al techo. Tenía a Hermione en brazos, dormida.<p>

No había pensado en su madre durante años. No había querido adentrarse en ese terreno. Y hasta ese día jamás había hablado de su infancia con otra persona. Nunca le había revelado ningún secreto personal a otra persona.

Y, sin embargo, por alguna razón, se lo había dicho a Hermione Granger; ella, con su sentido exacerbado de la responsabilidad y su firme creencia en la existencia del amor.

¿Y qué había conseguido con aquella confesión? Sentirse vulnerable y expuesto. Además, ella debía de creer que su relación había dado un giro importante. Y era cierto, pero no en la dirección que ella esperaba.

Ella se movió en ese momento. Deslizó las piernas por las de él y se cambió de postura. Entonces levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos de sueño.

—Te quiero —murmuró, acariciándole el rostro.

—Ya lo sé… Es tarde —añadió, levantándose de la cama—. Tengo otra reunión con mi cliente. ¿Por qué no te das un baño o algo así? Relájate un poco.

La expresión de ella cambió de inmediato. Agarró la sábana y se tapó hasta la cara. —Muy bien. Lo haré.

El dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el vestidor.

* * *

><p>Hermione se puso su falda oscura, se subió la cremallera y entonces se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que iba a estar, de nuevo. Unos días antes ese atuendo le parecía completamente adecuado y acorde con su estado de ánimo y forma de ser. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, y ya no tenía elección.<p>

Una vez más su pequeña bolsa de viaje estaba en el suelo. Natalya apareció en el umbral. —Oh… —exclamó, sorprendida al verla lista para partir—. Vine a decirle que el señor Malfoy tiene que volver a Roma esta tarde. Pero es evidente que alguien le ha avisado ya.

—Gracias, Natalya —le dijo, forzando una sonrisa—. Estaré en el embarcadero en una hora.

Hermione se relajó en el suave asiento de cuero y estaba leyendo un documento que tenía sobre su regazo. Esta muy retrasada con respecto a su trabajo, anotaba cosas en los márgenes de vez en cuando.

Draco Malfoy, el despiadado abogado, estaba sentado frente a ella. Llevaba todo el viaje hablando por teléfono, hablando en italiano a toda velocidad.

Después de una de esas llamadas, levantó la vista. Su hermoso rostro carecía de expresión. —Tengo un mensaje de mi hermano. Parece que tu hermana y él han vuelto a Roma.

—Oh. Muy bien.

—Dice que están prometidos.

Hermione se preguntó por qué no sentía nada. —Me alegro mucho por ellos.

—¿Te alegras? —le preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo puedes alegrarte? Pensaba que era lo último que deseabas.

—Tú me has enseñado que no se puede vivir la vida de otra persona —murmuró, mirando por la ventanilla—. Espero que sean felices.

—Seguro que terminarán subiéndose por las paredes —esbozó una sonrisa—. Y entonces tendrás que ofrecerles tus servicios como consejera.

—Y si fracaso, tú te ocuparás del divorcio.

—Quédate conmigo en Roma —le dijo de repente.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, perpleja. —¿Disculpa?

—Esto no tiene por qué acabar. Sus palabras fueron tan inesperadas que a Hermione le faltó el aliento.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo. —¿Me estás ofreciendo ese puesto tan codiciado por todas? ¿Me ofreces que sea tu amante? —de alguna manera consiguió bromear con el asunto—. Bueno, desde luego tendría algunas ventajas. Para empezar, me darían ese número de teléfono. Y así por lo menos podría ponerme en contacto contigo sin tener que tenderte una emboscada en tus oficinas.

—¿Eso es un «sí»?

Ella parpadeó varias veces, temiendo que las lágrimas asomaran en sus ojos.

—No, Draco. No es un «sí. ¿Cómo podría ser un «sí»?

—Porque es lo que deseas.

—No. No lo es. No quiero una relación basada en el sexo. —dijo mientras lo miraba alos ojos, no podía hacerse esto, ya sabia lo que habían pasado sus padres y por lo que veía lo que pasaría Jean, por que arriesgarse a sufrir. —Esta mañana cometí un error. Te dije que te quería, y eso es algo que tú no quieres oír.

—Seguro que te sientes mucho mejor que yo con esas palabras. Espero que hayas oído esas palabras cuando eras niña —le dijo con amargura—. Yo no.

Hermione guardó silencio.

—Deja que te diga la verdad sobre la relación de mis padres —le dijo finalmente, respirando hondo—. Nunca fueron felices en su matrimonio. De hecho, no tengo ni un solo recuerdo de ellos en un momento de felicidad. Nunca oí esas palabras —esbozó una sonrisa dolorosa—. Esa química de que tanto hablamos les impedía actuar con sensatez. Se separaban, volvían, se separaban de nuevo y así una y otra vez. No dejaban de practicar el sexo, pero no se soportaban el uno al otro fuera del dormitorio —se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

El la observaba con gesto impasible. —Sigue.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Incluso a la edad de siete años me preguntaba por qué no podían hablar de ello… Nunca lo hicieron. Era horrible. Todo era felicidad durante cinco minutos cuando mi padre llegaba a casa. Se encerraban en su dormitorio y unas horas más tarde empezaban las peleas.

—Y tú presenciabas esas peleas.

—Discusiones, gritos, golpes, sexo… Mis padres no se preocupaban de protegernos. Creo que ellos mismos no eran más que crios —ella suspiró—. No sé qué era peor, si las discusiones o el divorcio. Jean fue el resultado de uno de sus intentos fallidos de reconciliación. No funcionó. De hecho, la llegada de Jean empeoró las cosas. La responsabilidad de la niña complicó las relaciones de mi madre con mi padre, así que simplemente dejó de ocuparse de la niña y comenzó a llamarla estorbo.

—¿Y quién cuidaba de ella?

Hermione se limpió una mota de polvo de la falda. —Yo.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Tenías siete años. ¿Cómo podías cuidar de un bebé?

—Por que nadie cuido de mí. Años cuidando de mí misma, me sirvieron de experiencia. Simplemente la incluí en todo lo que hacía. Yo lavaba nuestra ropa, cocinaba para las dos. Le daba un abrazo cuando lloraba. Afortunadamente mi colegio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que me escapaba a casa entre clases y a la hora de comer.

—Eso explica por qué te preocupas tanto por ella. Siempre he creído que te preocupabas por ella como si fueras su madre.

Hermione se frotó las sienes. —En realidad ella empezó a llamarme mamá cuando tenía dos años, pero yo no la dejaba. Yo misma era demasiado joven para entenderlo, pero creo que instintivamente supe que ella tenía bastantes problemas emocionales como para crecer creyendo que yo era su madre —se encogió de hombros y miró a Draco—. Fue un desastre. Seguramente no lo hice todo lo bien que podía.

—Creo que eres increíble —dijo él suavemente.

—No sé. Jean se quedó muy traumatizada y yo era demasiado joven como para saber qué hacer. Mí solución al problema fue asfixiarla a base de cariño, pero eso no compensaba el daño que había sufrido en su confianza en sí misma. El divorcio la afectó mucho porque nuestra madre le echó la culpa de todo. Si no hubiera tenido a Jean… Oh, no puedes ni imaginarte las cosas que decía.

—Creo que no quiero. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Hermione? Me has hablado mucho de tu hermana y del efecto que tuvo en ella. ¿Y qué hay del efecto que tuvo en ti?

Por un momento ella guardó silencio. —Bueno, me hizo interesarme por la psicología. Y me ha enseñado que la pasión no es una buena base para el matrimonio. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes. Lo ves cada día en tu trabajo.

—¿Entonces quieres un matrimonio sin pasión? —le preguntó con incredulidad.

Ella se rió. —No. No quiero eso. Soy demasiado golosa como para conformarme con eso —le miró fijamente—. Y es por eso que rechazo tu invitación. Pero gracias —sonrió—. Gracias por preguntar.

—¿Golosa? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Oh… —se recostó en el respaldo del asiento—. El cuento de hadas. Quiero la pasión, sí. Pero también quiero un hombre que me estimule de otras muchas maneras; un hombre que me quiera por lo que soy, que esté a mi lado cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles y que se preocupe por mí de verdad —lo miró y se encogió de hombros, intentando reírse de sí misma—. Y supongo que ése es el motivo por el que sigo sola, estoy esperando al indicado.

—Hermione…

Ella levantó una mano. —No digas nada. No me arrepiento de lo que pasó entre nosotros, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Al final ganaste, Draco. No pude resistirme a ti. Pero volvería a hacerlo si el tiempo volviera atrás. Tú has cambiado mi manera de ver las cosas cuando miro atrás. Me has hecho entender cosas de mi vida que nunca había conseguido entender. No puedo perdonar a mi madre por cómo trató a Jean, pero por lo menos ahora entiendo cómo se apodera de ti la pasión. Ya veo las luces de la pista. Estamos a punto de aterrizar.

Todo había terminado.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno esto se pudo color de hormigas, creen que ella se quedara con el oo creen que el con su orgullo por el suelo despues de ser rechazo seguira insistiendo, todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo de su fanfic seduccion en el caribe, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal...<em>

_jajajajja, no me pude resistir, pero bueno ya en serio, en ell proximo capi se develaran mas cosas de las que se imaginan._

_asi que comenten si les gusto o sino!_

_se me cuidan y nos leemos pronto!_

_XOXO!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Historia basada (adaptada) de la novela de la autora Sarah Morgan._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Título:** Seducción en el Caribe

**Summary**: Ella cree tenerlo todo bajo control y el va a disfrutar demostrándole lo contrario.

**Nota de la autora: **Este es el fin... trate de alargar un poco la historia pero no me llego mucho la inspiracion, asi que para algo largo e insulso, mejor un digno final. Asi que disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Dos semanas más tarde, a punto de explotar por culpa de otro cliente millonario y exigente, Draco salió de la sala de reuniones rumbo al ascensor.

El teléfono le sonó en ese momento. Miró la pantalla. Era una supermodelo rusa con la que había salido unos meses antes.

Rechazó la llamada y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Se aflojó la corbata de un tirón, impaciente, y frunció el ceño al oír su nombre. Uno de los miembros de su equipo lo llamaba y venía corriendo por detrás.

Visiblemente alterado, el hombre entró en el ascensor con él.

—Entiendo que no está dispuesto a aceptar el caso, a juzgar por las preguntas que hizo.

—¿Qué caso? —le preguntó Draco en un tono feroz.

Su colega miró hacia la sala de reuniones, desconcertado.

—Bueno, ese caso —dijo, algo incómodo—. El esperaba que lo aceptara. En este momento su esposa está tan enfadada por su aventura que amenaza con dejarlo sin un céntimo.

—Bien por ella.

—¿Disculpe? —incapaz de esconder su asombro, el empleado comprobó la carpeta que tenía en las manos—. Usted… Yo no… El quiere su asesoramiento.

—Collin… —le dijo Draco en un tono frío—. ¿Cuántos años tienen los niños?

Collin comprobó los dalos.

—La chica mayor tiene ocho y la otra es un bebé todavía. Las dos son niñas.

Draco respiró hondo.

—Se merece todo el dinero que pueda conseguir. Y mi consejo es que empiece a pensar en sus hijos y en sus responsabilidades, y no en sus inversiones.

Boquiabierto, Collin se pasó el dedo por el cuello de la camisa, como si le molestara.

—¿Entonces qué quiere que le diga exactamente?

—Dile lo que te he dicho. Y además, dile que pruebe con una consejera matrimonial —le dijo en un tono mordaz.

Salió del ascensor y entró en su despacho. Su asistente personal parecía algo inquieta.

—Su reunión de las tres ha cambiado de hora.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hay demasiados periodistas fuera del edificio. No creo que quiera salir ahora. Ya se están ocupando de ello.

Con un gesto de impaciencia. El miró por la ventana. Incluso a esa altura podía ver las hordas de periodistas que rodeaban el edificio Malfoy.

—Durante las últimas dos semanas he vivido como un monje. ¿Qué es lo que buscan esta vez?

—Nada nuevo. Todavía están con lo de Hermione Granger —la asistente puso un montón de papeles sobre su escritorio—. Me pidió estos documentos.

—¿Qué es lo de Hermione Granger?

—Lleva dos semanas en todas las portadas.

Draco guardó silencio un instante mientras trataba de asimilar la información.

—¿Y no creíste oportuno mencionarlo?

La mujer palideció.

—Normalmente no suele estar interesado en lo que dice la prensa amarilla acerca de su vida amorosa.

—Tienes dos minutos para traerme todos los periódicos que han mencionado a Granger en las últimas dos semanas. Y después tienes un minuto para traerme al director de relaciones públicas —luchando consigo mismo para intentar contener la erupción volcánica que amenazaba con desbordarle, fue hacia su escritorio y marcó el número de Hermione.

Saltó el contestador y él colgó el teléfono con violencia. En ese momento volvía la secretaria con los periódicos. El los examinó en silencio, serio y colérico. Al terminar los arrojó sobre la mesa y fue hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz?<p>

Hermione se tapó la cabeza con la almohada para ahogar el incesante ruido del telefonillo. Los fotógrafos habían acampado delante de su puerta desde su regreso del Caribe. Atrapada en su casa, ni siquiera había podido salir para comprar leche, pero no tenía importancia porque no era capaz de comer. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para moverse.

De vez en cuando el contestador parpadeaba y el corazón le daba un vuelco, pero siempre era un cliente que llamaba para cancelar una cita.

Su negocio estaba arruinado. Todo lo que era; todo en lo que creía se había colapsado a su alrededor, pero a ella ya no le importaba.

Nada era tan duro como saber que Draco no la había llamado.

Y lo peor de todo era que alguien los había fotografiado cenando en Kingfisher Cay y las historias que habían publicado decían que había pasado la noche en su habitación; historias sensacionalistas y sin gusto, maquilladas para vender más ejemplares a un público sediento de cotilleo superficial.

Habían convertido su relación con Draco en poco menos que una sórdida aventura. Pero no había sido así en realidad… Y dolía mucho… mucho.

Además, había hablado con su hermana, que estaba viviendo en Roma con el pequeño de los Malfoys. Y su felicidad la hacía sentir todavía peor.

Ya no estaba segura de nada… Se tapó la cabeza de nuevo para no oír el molesto sonido del telefonillo. ¿Por qué no se iban y la dejaban en paz?

* * *

><p>Draco se abrió paso a empujones entre los fotógrafos que asediaban la casa de Hermione.<p>

—Hola, Draco, ¿has vuelto para dejarle las cosas claras? - el agarró al fotógrafo del cuello y lo acorraló contra la pared.

—Largo. Y haz algo con tu vida en lugar de husmear en la vida de otros.

Miles de flashes relampaguearon a su paso.

—Deberías controlar ese genio tuyo, Malfoy —le dijo el hombre.

Draco esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Todo está bajo control —le dijo sin soltarle—. Cuando lo pierda, serás el primero en saberlo.

—Esto es una agresión.

—No —le dijo Malfoy en un tono feroz—. Lo que vosotros hacéis es una agresión. Recuérdalo, porque estás empezando a molestarme —con una expresión de profundo desprecio, se limpió la manga de su impecable traje de diseño—. Y no soy fácil de tratar cuando me enfado.

—No puede amenazarme —dijo el tipo, mirando a sus colegas en busca de apoyo—. No puede tocarme. Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿No?

—Supongo que cree que debería asustarme porque es un pez gordo —le dijo, sudando visiblemente.

Draco lo miró fríamente. —No. No por eso —se acercó y le colocó el cuello de la camisa—. Porque soy siciliano.

El hombre tragó en seco. —¿Me está amenazando?

Malfoy sonrió. —Claro que no —le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

El fotógrafo empezó a ponerse nervioso. —Eso es coacción —murmuró.

Draco levantó una ceja. —¿Qué?

El hombre retrocedió. —Esa chica está loca por involucrarse con usted. Está loco.

Los paparazis dieron un paso atrás al ver que Draco buscaba algo en el bolsillo.

—¿Quieren una historia? Riendo al verles muertos de miedo, Alessio sacó un trozo de papel.

—Con esta historia tendrán un retiro más que respetable —dijo, y lanzó al aire el documento, sonriendo. Los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre el papel como fieras hambrientas.

Malfoy dio media vuelta y apretó el botón del intercomunicador.

* * *

><p>Hermione se despertó de un salto al oír el ruido de la puerta de entrada. Se incorporó en la cama y se cubrió hasta el pecho, aterrorizada.<p>

«Han tirado la puerta abajo…».

Buscó el móvil rápidamente y estaba a punto de llamar a la policía cuando Draco entró en la habitación. Sus ojos relampagueaban y su expresión era de acero.

A Hermione le bastó con una mirada para saber que estaba furioso.

—Me has roto la puerta —le dijo, asustada.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No contestaste.

—No contesté porque no quería ver a nadie. Y tú has dejado que entre la prensa.

—Hay ocho guardias de seguridad delante de tu puerta. La prensa no volverá a molestarte.

Hermione soltó una carcajada ahogada.

—¿Ocho? ¿No crees que te has pasado?

—No, no lo creo. Y tú deberías preocuparte más por tu privacidad.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No soy millonaria, Draco. Solo soy… Yo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Hermione se preparó para lo de siempre. El contestador parpadeó y otro cliente dejó un mensaje para cancelar su cita.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa triste. —¿Lo ves? Yo no me puedo permitir tener guardias de seguridad. Ya ni siquiera tengo trabajo.

El miró el contestador con una expresión de rabia, como si fuera algo personal.

—¿Tus clientes están cancelando sus citas?

—Sí. ¿Qué sentido tiene mentir? —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Parece que tú no eres el único que piensa que no estoy cualificada para dar consejos a la gente acerca de sus relaciones personales. Supongo que has venido a decirme «te lo dije» en persona.

—¿Por qué quieren cancelar sus citas?

—Supongo que ya no se fían de mi criterio —murmuró Hermione, cansada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí?

—Y no puedo culparles. Todo está bien, Draco. Estoy bien. Vete. Saborea tu victoria.

—No me voy.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tienes que aprender a protegerte a ti misma. Eres sorprendentemente ingenua.

Hermione parpadeó. —Es un cuarto piso, Draco. ¿Crees que van a trepar por las tuberías?

—¿No has visto el andamiaje del edificio de enfrente?

—Llevo dos días sin mirar por la ventana —Hermione apartó la vista al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir—. Ha sido un poco… Difícil.

—¿Has dejado que la prensa te encerrara en tu casa?

—Bueno, sí. Supongo que sí.

—Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Porque el número que me diste es para tus amantes, y yo ya no soy tu amante.

—Deberías haberme llamado. No tenía ni idea…

—Pero si tienes todo un departamento de prensa.

—¡Un departamento de prensa que sabe que normalmente no malgasto mi tiempo leyendo la basura que suelen escribir esos tiburones!

Hermione tragó con dificultad.

—Muy bien. Entonces me estás diciendo que…

—Te estoy diciendo que me enteré de lo que estaba ocurriendo hace poco más de cuatro horas.

—¿Y si lo hubieras sabido?

—Bueno, para empezar, no te habrías pasado dos semanas atrapada en tu piso. Pero eso podemos arreglarlo —sacó el móvil e hizo una llamada rápida.

Abrió la puerta del armario de Lindsay, sacó unos pantalones y una camisa y los arrojó sobre la cama.

—Vístete.

—¿Por qué?

Buscando por su habitación encontró sus zapatos.

—Llámame obsesivo si quieres, pero no quiero desnudos de mi futura esposa en los titulares de prensa.

—Tú… ¿Qué has dicho?

Tenso e inquieto, Malfoy atravesó la habitación y agarró el bolso de Lindsay.

—Vas a casarte conmigo. ¿Tienes aquí el pasaporte?

—Draco…

—Dejaremos todo lo demás aquí —miró a su alrededor con impaciencia—. Podemos recogerlo otro día. ¿Vas a vestirte?

—Draco, acabas de decir…

Sonó el teléfono. Era otro cliente insatisfecho. Draco masculló un juramento en italiano y arrancó el cable del teléfono de la pared.

—Ya he tenido bastante. Son todos unos idiotas… —dejó el inglés y empezó a hablar en italiano, claramente furioso.

—¡Draco! —Lindsay se levantó de la cama—. ¡Deja de delirar y de gritar y habla conmigo un momento! Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.

—Todo tiene sentido. ¿Tienes el pasaporte en el bolso?

—Sí, pero… Draco, ¡acabas de decir que te vas a casar conmigo!

—Voy a casarme contigo. Pero primero quiero llevarte a Roma —le dijo en un tono totalmente cuerdo, y entonces se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto de frustración—. No puedo protegerte aquí.

Hermione se desplomó sobre la cama.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Estás demasiado expuesta. Tengo una mansión a las afueras de Roma. Voy a llevarte allí.

—No. me refiero a lo de casarte… —lanzó una carcajada incrédula y trató de aclararse las ideas—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un arrebato repentino de caballerosidad? ¿Crees que tienes que casarte conmigo porque nuestra aventura está en todos los periódicos?

—No tiene nada que ver con los periódicos —cruzó la habitación y la hizo ponerse en pie—. Vas a casarte conmigo porque quiero que estés a mi lado. Siempre.

—Draco… Creía que no habías visto los periódicos.

—No estoy hablando de los periódicos —puso las manos sobre las mejillas de Hermione y la miró fijamente—. Estoy hablando de no haberte tenido a mi lado. Te… he echado de menos.

Aquellas palabras fueron tan inesperadas que Hermione tardó en contestar. —Me echaste de menos en la cama.

—Bueno, claro, por supuesto… —frunció el ceño—. Pero no es sólo eso. Te he echado de menos a mi lado. Me gusta lo que tienes que decir…

—Tenemos ideas muy diferentes…

—Así es… —sus ojos brillaban con humor—. Pero siempre te encuentro interesante.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Me encuentras interesante? —le preguntó Hermione, con el corazón latiendo sin control.

—Sí. Eres la única mujer que ha sido sincera conmigo y el sexo contigo es increíble. He echado mucho de menos hacer esto —la besó sin prisa pero sin pausa y Hermione se pegó a él.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía el corazón tan lleno que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

—Has echado de menos el sexo —Hermione murmuró las palabras.

El levantó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa. —Claro —dijo, acariciándole las mejillas con los dedos pulgares—. Pero sobre todo te he echado de menos a ti. He echado de menos tu conversación, y tu capacidad de escuchar. He echado de menos tu sinceridad y dulzura.

—Draco…

—Quiero que siempre estés a mi lado.

Algo en el interior de Hermione se ablandó sin remedio y las emociones la invadieron.

—Te culpas a ti mismo…

—Sí. Me culpo. Todo esto es culpa mía. Pero te compensaré por ello.

Hermione se recordó que quien hablaba era su conciencia culpable.

—Draco, no quiero volver a montar mi negocio. ¿Qué sé yo de las relaciones personales? Nada. Estaba muy convencida de que podía ayudar a las personas a hablar las unas con las otras, pero lo único que estaba haciendo era compensarme a mí misma por no haber sido capaz de ayudar a mis padres en su matrimonio —Ella se apartó de él un momento. Aquello era muy difícil para ella—. La verdad es que las relaciones personales son todas distintas, y lo que funciona para algunos no funciona para otros. Y a veces la pasión sola no es suficiente, pero el matrimonio tampoco lo es todo.

—Tú no crees eso —draco recogió la ropa y se la puso en las manos—. Si no te vistes en los próximos dos minutos, te vestiré yo mismo.

Preguntándose qué bicho lo había picado, Hermione se puso los pantalones y la camisa y se hizo un moño.

—Ya está. ¿Satisfecho?

—No estaré satisfecho hasta que lleves mi anillo todos los días de tu vida y duermas en mi cama todas las noches.

Draco respiró hondo y a Hermione se le paró el corazón un momento.

—Es un gesto muy bonito por tu parte —le dijo, temblorosa—. Incluso para un hombre que se siente culpable.

—No es un gesto.

—Oh. Draco, esto no es justo —se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Por favor, por una vez, míralo desde mi punto de vista. Un tipo sexy y maravilloso a quien… Un tipo sexy y maravilloso me ofrece matrimonio, pero yo sé que nunca va a funcionar, así que tengo que rechazarlo.

—¿Y por qué ibas a rechazarme?

Hermione dejó caer las manos y lo miró con una expresión de frustración.

—Porque la culpa no es una buena base para una relación a largo plazo. Y es muy cruel de tu parte. Draco… —se le quebró la voz—. Es muy cruel que vengas hasta aquí para decir todas esas cosas sabiendo que tengo que rechazarte.

Los ojos de Malfoy relampaguearon. —¿Por qué iba a dejarte rechazarme cuando sé que quieres estar conmigo?

Hermione contuvo el aliento. —Bueno, me alegra saber que tu ego está intacto.

El masculló un juramento. —Siempre hemos sido sinceros el uno con el otro, pero ahora mismo no lo estás siendo conmigo.

—Claro que sí.

Draco levantó una ceja. —Entonces termina la frase. ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? Un tipo sexy y maravilloso al que… ¿Qué?

Hermione tragó con dificultad y rehuyó su mirada. —Vete, Draco —murmuró—. Ha resultado ser más fácil lidiar con los paparazis que contigo.

—Ibas a decir «un tipo sexy y maravilloso al que amo» —le dijo en un tono suave, y la estrechó en sus brazos—. Sé que me amas, Hermione. Me lo dijiste.

—Y tú saliste corriendo con tanta prisa que casi tropiezas.

—Salir corriendo fue un acto reflejo. Muchas mujeres han usado esas palabras y tienes que entender que es un acto instintivo —suspiró—. Y es cierto que me costó acostumbrarme a la idea de que me amas. Pero al fin lo he conseguido y está bien.

Boquiabierta, Hermione lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué? —se rió sin ganas—. ¿Me estás diciendo que está bien que te ame? ¿Que me vas a dejar? ¡Eres tan arrogante. Draco!

—No, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Déjame terminar —se pasó una mano por la nuca—. Esto es tan difícil.

—No es difícil, Draco —Malfoy le miró con ojos cansados—. Yo me enamoré de ti. Sí. Pero como bien has dicho, no soy la primera que lo hace. Ya has huido otras veces y puedes volver a hacerlo. Y no tienes que sentirte culpable por esto —agitó una mano en dirección a la ventana—. Francamente no me importa. Probablemente me hayan hecho un favor. Necesitaba un cambio.

—¿Qué clase de cambio? —Draco puso las manos sobre sus mejillas y la agarró de la barbilla—. ¿Sería demasiado casarse con un malvado abogado siciliano especializado en divorcios?

—Tú no crees en el matrimonio, Malfoy.

—Creo que esperar que dos personas permanezcan juntos toda la vida es pedir demasiado, a menos que se amen de verdad.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. —Lo que tú sientes es pasión. Y ya sabemos que eso tampoco es suficiente.

—Es cierto, pero entiendo que creas eso después de lo que me dijiste de tus padres. Pero estás pasando por alto un hecho muy importante. Se puede tener pasión y amor —murmuró—. Y eso es lo que nosotros tenemos.

—No. No es así.

—Sé que no estoy diciendo las palabras adecuadas, pero ¡esto no se me da muy bien! ¡Nunca le he dicho a una mujer que la amaba! Seguro que lo estoy haciendo todo mal.

—En realidad no lo has dicho.

—Sí, te lo he dicho —le dijo en un tono impaciente—. Te dije que te amaba.

—No —ella se cubrió la boca con la mano y sacudió la cabeza—. No, no me lo has dicho.

—Bueno, te lo digo ahora —le dijo, quitándole la mano de la boca para darle un beso—. Te quiero.

Hermione se sintió feliz y aterrada al mismo tiempo. Aquello era algo increíble. —Tú nunca has querido a nadie.

—No —la estrechó entre sus brazos—. Nunca. Fui testigo de cuánto sufrió mi padre por amar a mi madre. En el pequeño pueblo en el que crecí, el divorcio no era una opción. Y francamente, no sé si se habría divorciado de ella si hubiera tenido oportunidad. Pero yo sufría con su dolor y me sentía impotente. Supongo que por eso empecé a ver el divorcio como la mejor opción. El debería haber seguido adelante. Podría haber conocido a alguien.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. —Es muy duro cuando eres un niño y quieres ayudar, pero no puedes. Y ellos creen que sólo se trata de ellos, pero también te afecta a ti.

El asintió. —Nunca he hablado con nadie de ello.

—No tienes por qué hablarme de ello.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. Tienes que saber con quién te vas a casar. No tengo mucha experiencia en las relaciones duraderas, pero sé que tú sí, así que espero que me enseñes lo que necesito saber.

Ella lo miró con cariño y lágrimas en los ojos. —¿De verdad crees que me amas?

—Sé que te amo —sonrió—. Y si supieras lo mucho que he cambiado durante las últimas dos semanas, no me harías esa pregunta. Dos veces les he sugerido a posibles clientes que prueben la terapia de pareja y esta mañana…

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Qué pasó esta mañana?

El se puso serio. —Tenía dos hijas pequeñas. Y no podía dejar de pensar en Jean y en ti.

Ella soltó el aliento y entonces se rió. —¿Estás de broma?

—Quiero asegurarme de que esas niñas sufran lo menos posible. ¿Ves lo que me has hecho? —con un destello en los ojos la atrajo hacia sí—. Voy a convertirme en un imán para cualquier cazafortunas del planeta.

—Siempre y cuando estén interesados en tus habilidades profesionales… —murmuró Hermione poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso—. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Y Sí que te quiero. Mucho, muchísimo.

—Dilo de nuevo —Draco la abrazó con entusiasmo—. Y ahora tengo que darles algo a la prensa: las fotos. Tomó su mano y le puso un enorme solitario.

—Oh, Draco —dijo ella, casi llorando—. Es hermoso.

Pero lo más hernioso era el hecho de que él la amaba.

—No puedo creerme que esto esté ocurriendo.

—Bueno, sí está ocurriendo —dijo él—. Y ahora deja de llorar o la prensa creerá que te hecho cosas horribles. ¿Estás lista para enfrentarte al mundo?

Sin dejar de mirar el anillo, Hermione se rió brevemente.

—Todas las mujeres del mundo querrán saber cómo te convencí para llevarte al altar.

—Bueno, tendrán que averiguarlo por sí mismas —le dijo el, llevándola hacia la puerta—. De ahora en adelante, no voy a compartirte con nadie.

* * *

><p>En cuanto salieron al exterior, los flashes de las cámaras se dispararon por todas partes.<p>

—¡Granger, llevas un anillo! ¿Te importaría compartir con nosotros tu secreto?

Volviéndose hacia las cámaras, Hermione sonrió. —Será mejor que escuchéis con atención porque éste es el último consejo que voy a dar —apretó la mano de Draco y le sonrió—. El secreto… —dijo con suavidad—. Es el amor.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>He aqui... Nuestra historia llego a su fin...<em>

_Agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron con este fic y lo siguieron, me dieron animos y aun mas esperaron por mi..._

_hasta la proxima..._

_Los quiero!_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_XOXO!_


End file.
